¡Maldito viejo chiflado!
by tercy-S-Scloe
Summary: Dumbledore celebra una fiesta... Harry Potter y Severus están invitados. En una de las "sopresas agradables" del director ¿Que pasará para que éstos dos tengan que dormir juntos? SLASH un HPSS.
1. Introduccion

Todo esto pertence a la todo poderosa, rica, famosa y mas etc JK….

Este es mi primer Fic de esta pareja SS/HP …no me maten mucho vale? Quejas, abucheos, animos, sugerencias, howlers! Lo que seas solo dejarme reviews!

Para los de aqui...para los de alli... para los Slytherins…para los Griffindors…para el...para ella...para los que se quieren...para los que se odian...para las parejas... para los solitarios...para los serios... para los cachondos... para los genios…para los no tan genios… PARA TODOS!

**AVISO:** para los que no me conozcan …que sepan que estoy como una cabra…en serio soy peor que Dumbledore..(solo que a mi me encantan los caramelos piña) Estoy chiflada..lo digo para que despues no os quejeis…! Jejeje.

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Maldito viejo chiflado!**

**Introduccion**

Amanecía, una día más en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Unos ojos verdes esmeralda se abrían bajo los nuevos rayos del sol del verano. Miró su reloj; solo eran las ocho, pero no podía dormir más. Se desperezó y lentamente se fue levantando. Cogió ropa limpia y simplemente con los calzoncillos de snitchs puestos, se fue a duchar.

Fue una ducha rápida y de agua fría; lo necesitaba. Entre otras cosas, porque la ola de calor que azotaba todo el Reino Unido, era insoportable. Además de que le iría bien despejar la mente.

Salió de la ducha aun mojado, solamente con una pequeña toalla en la cintura, con el calor que hacía, no le apetecía lo mas mínimo vestirse. Caminó por todo el pasillo y bajo las escaleras, mojando la moqueta allí donde pisaba.

Llegó hasta la cocina, abrió la nevera, sacó un poco de zumo, cogió una aspirina y vigilando de no resbalar por el suelo se dejó caer en el sofá… Disfrutaba del placer que le proporcionaba aquel liquido al bajar por su garganta, mientras veía por la tele un programa muggle.

.-Buenos días Harry… ¿No deberías desayunar algo mejor que eso?- Le dijo una voz apareciendo de la nada detrás de él.

.-Es posible… Buenos días señor.-saludó él también- ¿Un caramelo de limón?-ofreció el chico.

.-No gracias, estoy intentando dejarlos…

.- ¿Que le trae por aquí profesor Dumbledore?

.- ¿Solo quería saber si ya has considerado mi oferta?-le dijo mientras lo miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna.-Sabes que te necesitamos. Y bueno… Teniendo en cuenta tu historial, no creo que te sea ningún inconveniente ayudarnos.

.-Muchas gracias por la oferta profesor; lo pensaré…

El viejo se dirigió hacia la chimenea, y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse se volvió a girar.

.-¡Ah! Harry. Recuerda que esta noche celebro una pequeña fiesta en el castillo. Espero que vengas. Nos lo pasaremos muy bien. Además he preparado yo mismo unas pequeñas sorpresas – Esto último lo dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Se metió en la chimenea y diciendo: despacho de Albus Dumbledore, Howarts. Se marchó.

" ¿Que a que? ¿Preparado unas sorpresas? Ha saber que demonios habrá preparado ese viejo chiflado. La última vez que hizo algo parecido acabamos todos con el pelo de color rosa y en ropa interior… ¡No te quejes! Creo recordarte que dijiste que había cierta persona a la que le quedaba muy bien la ropa interior negra… ¡DIOS MIO! O estaba muy borracho o me estoy convirtiendo en un adolescente salido y desesperado…"

Se tumbó en el sofá, con la mirada en el techo y la mente en blanco.

Definitivamente todo había cambiado desde Mayo. Desde esa fecha vivía sin miedos, sin peligros. Ahora sabía lo que era ser libre… y vivir feliz.

Aun lo recordaba como si fuera ayer…

Flash Back.

Una tropa de mórtifagos encapuchados entraron en Privet Drive, capitaneados por un hombre de ojos rojos como la sangre.

(N/a se que algunos podéis pensar que como demonios esta Voldemort en esa casa si se supone que esta protegido por la sangre...la verdad yo tampoco lo se…así que si a alguien se le ocurre que me lo diga!).

A partir de ahí todo fue demasiado confuso… hechizos, y maleficios volaban por todas partes. Los Dursley asustados se habían refugiado en un pequeño rincón detrás del piano, algo un poco difícil de conseguir ya que el pequeño (no tan pequeño) Dudley junto con su padre albergaban todo la longitud del piano.

Mientras tanto, por alguna extraña razón que aun no había logrado entender, el Lord no los había matado… Es mas ni siquiera les había dirigido la palabra. Lo cual no significa que los mortífagos no se divirtieran un poco con lo muggles.

Tom estaba tan pendiente del chico ojiverde que directamente había desconectado del mundo. Por eso no de dio cuenta de la entrada por todas partes de los miembros de la orden del Fénix.

Al instante cuerpos inconscientes, heridos y muertos caían por ambas partes (N/a no soy tan cruel como para matar a alguno de la orden… No soy capaz… Y como los mortífagos son los malos….Pos ala! Les toco… todos muertos XD)

Tras largos minutos de intensa batalla final. La cruenta guerra acabó, y Tom fue eliminado del la faz de la Tierra. Aunque no de la manera que el se esperaba…

Voldemort le había lanzado varias maldiciones, dejando a Harry muy agotado tras haber esquivado algunas y haber recibido otras. Oportunidad que no desaprovecho el Lord para intentar lanzar la maldición asesina… Aunque el resultado no fue el deseado.

Cuando este se dispuso a lanzar el hechizo, se acercó dando unos pequeños pasos hacía el chico; acto que sería su perdición. Al hacer eso resbaló con un charco de helado de chocolate, que se le había caído a Dudley antes. El señor oscuro intentó agarrarse a la encimera, aunque lo único que consiguió fue que se le clavara un cuchillo de carnicero, precisamente en… ejem ejem. Esa parte a la que los hombres le tienen tanto cariño.

Aun así el Lord se volvió a levantar, sin poder evitar una ligera mueca de dolor. Se quitó el cuchillo y luego sacó de su túnica una foto… Harry la reconoció en seguida era la única foto que tenía con sus padres… La miró y fijo su vista en las miradas de felicidad que recibía por parte de unos jóvenes Lily y James Potter.

Fue lo último que vio antes de que Tom la quemara…

.-¡NOO!- Gritó Harry. Todo lo que le habían estado enseñando hasta ese momento para controlar su ira no le sirvió de nada. El dolor fue tan intenso que sintió que ya no podía controlar su magia. De hecho no quería hacerlo…

Sin previó aviso su cuerpo se descontroló. Una luz cegadora cubrió toda la casa y parte de la calle. De repente toda su magia salió expulsada de su cuerpo en forma de honda expansiva. Tan fuerte y poderoso que rompió los cristales, y resquebrajo el suelo y las paredes, en un radio de 20 metros. Harry había mantenido los ojos cerrados; entonces los abrió para observar a un aturdido Lord. Esa sería la última expresión que vería en su pétrea cara.

Otro torrente de luz salió del cuerpo del chico lanzando a Voldemort tan fuerte contra la pared que este acabó literalmente aplastado contra esta…

Un rato después cuando todo el mundo se hubo calmado y dado cuenta de la situación… Avisaron al ministerio que llegó casi de inmediato. Y fue solo cuestión de minutos, que aquella casa recuperara su habitual estado, quedando como si no hubiera pasado nada…

Incluyendo, los trozos incrustados de Voldy en la pared, que al ministerio le que costó quitar, con algo mas que un simple hechizo.

En cuanto a los Dursley, acabaron muy mal…Trastornados como resultado de los hechizos recibidos.

Tío Vernon se creía Marilyn Monroe. Iba cantando por la casa, con un vestido de color blanco, de vez en cuando, se bajaba la falda como si se le levantara con el aire.

Tía Petunia, se había envuelto completamente en papel de aluminio, con una percha en la cabeza y se había encerrado debajo de las escaleras: Alegando que así no la detectarían los extraterrestres…

En cuanto Dudley, que decir… No estaba mejor que ellos. Este se había vestido con un tutú rosa, mientras bailaba el lago de los cisnes encima del sofá y dando saltitos por el salón.

El ministerio había decidido encerrarlos en un psiquiátrico muggle, diagnosticando que padecían algo así, como un estado de shock mágico que no tenía cura…

Fin del Flash back

Y ahí estaba él, siendo dueño ahora de la casa de sus tíos, al estar ellos incapacitados y al ser Harry el pariente más cercano con todas sus facultades mentales intactas, había heredado todas las pertenencias de los Dursley.

En un principio se había negado reticentemente, no quería permanecer allí más tiempo. Pero el Director le convenció diciéndole que era un buen lugar donde vivir… No por la protección ni nada, si no porque era una casa tranquila en el mundo Muggle a dos tiros de piedra del callejón Diagón y de la Estación king Cross.

Además Dumbledore le aseguró que si lo que le traían malos recuerdos era el interior de esa casa y todo lo que esta tenía…el mismo se encargaría de remodelarla entera.

Tomó el último de sumo y se tomó la aspirina. Al momento notó como poco a poco un profundo sopor lo empezaba a llenar… Llegar a las 6 de la mañana de una fiesta y levantarse dos horas después sin apenas haber podido conciliar el sueño y habiéndose pasado la noche anterior haciendo a saber que… destrozaban a cualquiera.

Se quedó dormido en el sofá, hasta bien entrada la tarde. Un espantoso ruido en el estómago le despertó indicándole que su cuerpo también necesitaba comer.

Se dirigió hasta la nevera donde cogió un plato con un bocadillo preparado. Se fue a sentar al sillón mientras comía tranquilamente, hasta que alzó la vista hasta el reloj.

.- ¡Llego tarde!-Dejó el bocadillo a medias junto con el plato al borde de la encimera y se giró de golpe para ir hasta las escaleras, con tan mala suerte, de que al girarse se había dado en la espinilla con la esquina de un cajón que se había dejado abierto.

.-¡Auch! ¡MIERDA!- Gritó mientras se agarraba la pierna con las dos manos… Al hacer eso dio contra el plato y lo tiró al suelo. Y para colmo la toalla que aun llevaba, se le engancho en el pomo de un cajón, dejándolo como su madre lo trajo al mundo- ¡JODER!

"Vaya con Potter quien lo diría; si que ha crecido si… SEVERUS! ¿Te afecta el calor o que te pasa?"

.- ¿No sabe estarse dos minutos sin armar ningún desastre, señor Potter?-le dijo un hombre de negro, que estaba en frente de él.

Pese a la repentina intromisión en su casa, el joven no se sorprendió. Al fin y al cabo Albus lo estaba entrenando para ello.

"¿QUE DEMONIOS HACE ESTE CRETINO EN MI CASA?"

.-Normalmente siempre tengo que llamar la atención… ¿Se puede saber que está haciendo usted aquí?- Le dijo con tono severo- Esto es allanamiento de morada… ¿No sabe llamar?

.-Emmm ejem… ejem…-Le dijo señalándolo.

Harry que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que no llevaba nada, se había puesto algo rojo, pero acto seguido se colocó la toalla.

.-No vuelva a entrar en mi casa sin mi permiso… ¿Queda claro?

.-Primero; si hubiera tenido unas buenas barreras de seguridad eso no habría pasado.– Espetó con superioridad.- Y Segundo cuide su lenguaje

.-En mi casa hago lo que me da la gana… ¿Que quiere?- Preguntó con repulsión.

.-Dumbledore, me mandó a buscarle…-Le dijo entre dientes- Como si yo fuera su niñera- Esto último lo dijo muy bajo y para si mismo, aun así el chico lo había oído-Y me ordenó expresamente que no volviera sin usted.

.-Pues tendrá que esperar a que me vista… ¿O quiere que vaya así?

.- ¡Por mi como si va disfrazado de conejito! Pero espabile…-Vio como Harry subía por las escaleras…

"¡Y ni siquiera recoge esto, tan desordenado como siempre! Supongo que no esperara que yo le haga de elfo ¿No?"

.-No señor, no hará falta -Dijo Harry con aire cansado mientras ascendía las escaleras y sin ni siquiera pararse o girarse, izo un movimiento con la mano y como si rebobinaran una cinta de video el plato volvió intacto a la mesa….

.- ¿Pero como demonios a echo eso?- bramó el profesor.

Después de recuperarse de lo acontecido. Severus estuvo observando la reformada casa de Harry. ¡Y vaya con la casa!

"Y pensar que parecía tonto, quien lo diría que el creído de Potter tuviera tan buen gusto"

A diferencia de lo que muchos pudieran pensar o mas bien… lo que todos pensaban. Severus no era el típico mago que no tenía ni idea en lo que se refería a vida muggle (algunos podrían pensar que carecía totalmente incluso de estilo mágico). Pero era todo lo contrario, incluso se podría considerar que hasta la propia casa de Snape tenía aspectos muggles…

Gracias a eso logró admirar, la nueva versión del número 4.

La sala de estar era vanguardista y moderna, tenía dos sofás de piel negros y de aspecto mullido, en frente una gran televisión de pantalla plana con su DVD, un equipo de música e instilación musical por toda la casa, una chimenea que dedujo estaría conectada a red Flu, ya que había un tarro con unos polvos brillantes encima de esta. (N/C antes no había ni chimenea…y mucho menos red Flu)

Unas cortinas de aspecto oriental de color negro, que pegaban con el sofá. Y en un rincón al lado del nuevo y majestuoso piano de cola de color negro. Había un excelente escritorio de cedro sosteniendo dos ordenadores. Uno era portátil, y el otro era de sobremesa, pero sin duda el más moderno que hubiera en el mercado.

"¿Cuanto dinero le habrá costado todo esto? Ha reformado la casa entera"

.-En realidad nada…-Le dijo el chico, que ya bajaba con la ropa puesta…-Me lo regaló el director, como muestra de agradecimiento y regalo de cumpleaños…

.-Lo ha vuelto a hacer Potter-Dijo ente dientes.

.-¿Hacer que?- Dijo este mientras se miraba en un espejo. Llevaba unas bermudas tejanos algo grandes para su complexión aunque ahora no era porque fueran heredados de su primo. También llevaba una camiseta negra bastante ajustada y con unas letras que decían: Bad boy, y un dibujo de un demonio haciendo un gesto de 'jódete' con lo dedos.

.- ¿Como demonios me ha podido leer la mente sin ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos, o utilizar su varita?- le dijo intentando descifrar su mirada.

.-No tengo ni idea pero si lo averiguo ya le avisare…- Le dijo Harry con burla. Cogió un poco de fijador y se lo echó por el pelo dejándolo aun más despeinado y con aspecto rebelde y muy juvenil...

"Si no puedes con el enemigo únete a el" pensó el chico.

.- ¡Potter no se crea que porque haya matado al lord y haya acabado Howarts puede tratarme así! Es un engreído y un arrogante… ¡Igual que su padrino y el idiota de su padre! -Su voz sonó muy peligrosamente- Además…

Harry se quitó un pequeño aparato de las orejas… Estaba escuchando al grupo Nirvana con su Mp3 mágico marca SW. 'Sortilegios Weasley'

.- ¿Perdón decía algo? No le estaba escuchando-Le decía mientras sonreía- ¡Anda es verdad! ¡Pero si es que nunca le escucho!…

El profesor de pociones hacía grandes esfuerzos para no matarle con sus propias manos…

.- ¿De donde a sacado esos poderes que usted a utilizado Potter? Es magia antigua y muy peligrosa… ¡Ningún mago ha poseído jamás tales destrezas¡ -Snape estaba furioso- ¿Porque narices no dijo nada Potter?-chilló de rabia.

.-Porque nadie me lo preguntó-dijo este tan tranquilo del mundo mientras cogía su móvil último modelo y las llaves de casa.

El-chico-que-vivió le dio la espalda mientras cogía su varita… Parecía como si Harry pasara olímpicamente de los comentarios de su profesor.

.- ¿Nos vamos o se va a quedar ahí?-le dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Se apareció no es así? Pues vamos… ¡Haber quien llega primero Snivellus!…

Antes de que Severus lo cogiera para ahorcarlo, Harry había desaparecido con un Plop.

FIN DEL CAPI

Yo avise de que estaba como una cabra!si la gente no me hizo caso…haya ellos jejeje

Que tal quedó? Esto es solo la introduccion…en el Proximo capi Veremos ..que se le a ocurrido esta vez la la mente chiflada del director!

Jejej Preparense….que todavía queda mucho fic por delante! ( Eso si quieren)

A si que por favor dejadme reviews y decidme que tal!

**NOTA: **Sugeencias …sobre todo para la descabellada fiesta de Dumbledore…plis!

Nos vemos en el proximo capi si ustedes quieren…

Prometo actulizar pronto en serio!

SALUDOS DE CLOE!


	2. Porque yo?

Todo esto pertenece a la todo poderosa, rica, famosa y mas etc. JK….

Este es mi primer Fic de esta pareja SS/HP…no me maten mucho vale? Quejas, abucheos, ánimos, sugerencias, howlers! Lo que seas solo dejarme reviews!

**AVISO:** para los que no me conozcan…que sepan que estoy como una cabra…en serio soy peor que Dumbledore... (Solo que a mi me encantan los caramelos piña) Estoy chiflada...lo digo para que después no os quejéis…! Jejeje.

¡¡¡¡¡Le dedico este fic a una persona, SHEYLA RIDDLE! Que con su fabuloso estupendo Fic: El amor todo lo puede… (Si no lo habéis leído hacedlo es genial)

Has conseguido que le coja mas asco y odio (si eso es posible)….a Voldy, y ahora también al poltergeist…! QUE SE PUDRAN EN EL INFIERNO…

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Maldito viejo chiflado!**

**Porque yo!**

Muchos de los miembros de la orden (y alguno mas), se encontraban en el despacho del director de Hogwarts. Algunos hablaban, otros discutían, otros intentaban conjurar al sombrero para que cantara. (N/a Adivinar quien…), y otros, o mas bien otro, simplemente lo observaba todo con determinación, mientras los miraba a todos desde detrás de unas gafas de media luna.

De repente, un Plop se oyó en la sala, anunciando la llegada, de las personas las cuales estaban esperando hacía quince minutos. Un chico de ojos verdes, y un hombre de ojos color negro…

Nada mas aparecerse, Severus se encaró al joven. Y olvidando su varita, su situación y todo lo que los rodeaba, agarró a Harry por el cuello estrangulándolo(N/a Véase versión Homer.J. Simpson e hijo)

.- POOOTTER!

De repente, la sala se quedó en silencio, todos mirando en dirección hacía ellos, mientras veían el extraño comportamiento de los dos. Severus se separó del chico al momento como si no hubiera pasado nada, mientras arreglaba y alisaba su túnica de inexistentes arrugas.

Harry lo observaba fijamente desafiándolo con la mirada mientras sonreía ligeramente, como diciendo: Se te acabó la fiesta Snivellus.

El profesor se limitó a quedarse lo mas quieto posible a su lado, como si no pasará nada…Aunque la verdad, es que se le estaba agotando toda la paciencia…o mejor dicho la poca que le quedaba.

Severus no podía más y para colmo, nadie parecía darse cuenta del comportamiento del chico; o bueno alguien si….Dumbledore parecía estar al tanto de todo, aunque… "Ese majadero no cuenta…a saber que alocado plan estará maquinando en su cabeza… ".

El hombre de ropa negra y ojos y pelo negro…estaba aguantando su comportamiento, lo cual no duraría mucho. Y, aunque tuviera un magnifico control sobre si mismo, al final seguro que Severus acababa, o ahorcando antes a Harry o ahorcándose él. (N/a Sheyla te suena? jajaja)

El silenció, en aquel momento no era nada relajante, si no más bien lo contrarió.

.-HARRY!- gritaron dos voces femeninas, y una masculina.-HARRY!

Si no le estuvieran gritando tanto. El chico se habría dado cuenta de que el resto de las personas tambien le estaban saludando…

Tanto la señora Weasley, como Hermione y Lupin, se abalanzaron sobre el joven para besarlo, acariciarlo, y estrujarlo entre sus brazos, (a falta de dos, eran seis).

.-HARRY HARRY!-le gritaban todos casi al oído.

.-No….no….puedo….respirar…-les dijo casi como pudo- Que….me….ahogo.

.-Molly, Hermione, Lupin-les llamó suavemente el director-Creo que ya es suficiente.-les contestó mientras se reía por lo bajo, ante la escena de su despacho.

.-OH! Harry cuanto te echaba de menos…-le decía la castaña aún sin soltarlo.

.-Cielo estas bien? estábamos muy preocupados por ti…-dijo Molly- teníamos mucho miedo de que te pudiera pasar algo!

"Si corro mas peligro con vosotros! Casi me desmayo por la falta de aire… y me estáis a puntó de romper las costillas, encima me voy a quedar sordo!..."

.-Molly, creo que como no lo sueltes, si que le va a pasar algo.- De hecho Harry se estaba empezando a poner morado.

Los tres se separaron un poco del chico, él lo agradeció con una sonrisa hacía el director.

.-Que tal si bajamos a cenar? Tengo un hambre que me muero…!

.-Albus querría hablar contigo y Potter a solas- Dijo Severus mirando de manera desafiante el joven chico de pelo negro que tenía a su izquierda.

Todos se fueron encaminando hacía las escaleras…Harry era literalmente arrastrado por Ron. Aunque no se quejó, porque sabía que Snape le explicaría a Albus su ( pequeño) cambio.

.-A donde se piensa que va Potter?-preguntó suavemente. Ante esto Ron se marchó resignado.

.-A fabricar un bomba quizás?…-le espetó al estilo Snape.

.-Tranquilos chicos…-les dijo sonriendo Albus.- De que querías hablarme Severus?-preguntó el Director, cuando todo el mundo se hubo marchado del despacho.

.-Se trata de Potter, Albus.-pronunció molestamente.- Al parecer nos ha estado ocultando cierta información muy importante…

Tras acabar de decir eso, Dumbledore miró a Harry con su mirada escrutadora, tratando de averiguar lo que era, a través de los ojos de su alumno predilecto.

.-Algo que decir Harry?.

.-Nada que no sepa ya profesor…-el joven miro a su Director a los ojos.- Solo que Snape, esta loco…y lo exagera todo.

.-Maldito Potter! Como puede ser tan insolente!-gritó Severus con furia- Albus, cuando fui a buscar a Potter, este izo dominio de magia antigua, muy poderosa profesor!

.-Ahh era eso…-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.-Pensaba que era algo importante…

(gotita anime en la cabeza de Snape)

.-Le dije profesor Dumbledore que no nada que no supiera ya.-dijo Harry mientras saboreaba cada palabra que iba diciendo.

Snape parecía que no darse cuanta de lo que pasaba, miraba de un lado al otro, sin comprender nada…" Pero es posible!"

.-Albus me estas diciendo que ya lo sabías y no me lo dijiste!

.-No te lo tomes tan mal, Severus el chico estaba asustado, no sabía como manejar su nueva energía, y me dijo que prefería no decir nada, hasta que estuviera seguro de que pudiera controlarlo.Es logico que quisiera mantenerlo callado…Lo que Harry posee es una magia poderosa; tremendamente poderosa, muy antigua y solo un mago en toda a la Historia ha conseguido dominar (parte)-izo enfasis en esa palabra- de su poder…y creo que fue Merlín.

Me atrevo a decir que Harry sería capaz de ganarme en cualquier momento, solo con pensarlo…Que como es que Harry tiene esa magia?-pregunto el anciano antes de que lo hiciera Snape- Creo que Harry siempre la ha tenido, solo que nunca la había necesitado, consciente o inconscientemente claro. Y fue Voldemort quien originó que la fuerza que el chico tenía, se despertara. O al menos eso creó.

Dejó unos segundos para que Severus lo asimilara. La idea de que su alumno tuviera un poder como ese no le hacía mucha gracia. "Potter…y tenía que ser POTTER"

.- Durante estos meses, le he estado ayudando, enseñándole a dominar y controlar su nueva magia. Aunque ciertamente…creó que no ha hecho falta, -dijo con un brillo de orgullo en lo ojos.-el mismo a aprendido a utilizar para bien su magia…

Harry que no había hablado en todo el rato, se lo sabía de memoria, además, se estaba empezando a divertir, ya que la cara de desconcierto y de ira de Severus, aumentaba a medida que Albus hablaba.

.- A que se refiere, con que aprendido a utilizar su magia para bien?-preguntó dudoso.

.-Durante este tiempo hemos descubierto gran potencial de su magia, y toda ella increíble. …Por eso, es esencial que aprenda que su poder no se debe usar a la ligera.

.-Que clase de poderes?

Harry hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano y en su mano apareció la varita de Severus…

.-Qué mas puede controlar?

.-Eso deberás pedírselo a él…

"Ni muerto le pediría nada a Potter, y menos porque haya descubierto que su arrogancia, ahora no tiene limites…!"

.- Profesor no soy ningún arrogante…y no pienso enseñarle nada…ya lo vera.

.-Harry…-le llamó el Director en tono reprobatorio- no debes…

.-Lo siento profesor Dumbledore…-respondió el ojiverde agachando cabeza.

"Lo ha vuelto ha hacer…me esta leyendo la mente…Pero como? _No solo tengo la habilidad de mover cosas profesor…)_

.-Harry es capaz tanto de dominar el tiempo, como de hacer telequinesis la empatía o…

.-Meterse en la mente de los demás!- casi vociferó el ex -mortífago.

.-Y también dominarla…-le dijo Albus- Harry cuando quieras…

Ha Severus le recorrió en escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. "_Te molesta Severus? O es que acaso me tienes miedo? Pues espera y verás"_

Severus empezó a notar un extraña sensación de vació, de repente empezó a tener calor, mucho, mucho calor. Era tan inaguantable que empezó a quitarse la ropa, Primero la túnica, seguido del jersey y la camisa, se iba a empezar a quitar el pantalón…Cuando volvió a la realidad.

"Vaya con Snape jejeje…Menudo Severus!…Harry..que es Snape…"

Este se dio cuenta de que estaba medió desnudo, en medio del despacho del Director, con Albus delante…y Harry Potter a su izquierda. Cogió su ropa rápidamente y se vistió.

Entonces oyó como las personas que estaban alrededor suyo, no paraban de reírse. Se giro hacía un espejo y se vio…

"MALDITO POTTER DEL DEMONIO!"

A Severus le había crecido pecho…tenía el pelo de color fucsia y llevaba puesta un minifalda negra.

Aunque no estuviera bien decirlo, al anciano le hacía gracía que aprovechara sus poderes para gastar alguna que otra broma… le gustaba reírse de vez en cuando…

.- Tendrás que aprender a controlarte…-le dijo al joven Potter quien estaba concentrado en no reírse.- no puedes ir manipulando a la gente a tu antojo. Aunque ese color te favorece Severus…

.-ALBUS!-gritó Snape como loco.

.-No te quejes –dijo el director, en lo que Harry creía que ya no iba a soportar la risa -. Harry ya acaba con eso –le pidió.

.-Está bien-Harry se concentró para acabar el hechizo, pero… -Oh, Oh –dijo sin más.

.-Oh, oh que –dijo el director y se giró hacia donde se supone que estaba Severus y vio un pequeño conejillo en el suelo –Severus! –se acercó a por el (N/a sólo imagínenselo a esa edad y arrojándose al suelo), pero con tan mala suerte que se estampó contra el vidrió y cayó encima del pobre conejito.

.-Albus! –Minerva(N/a de donde salió Minerva? .pues no lo se…supongo que al ver que no ivan los fue a buscar) se apresuró a ayudarle.

.-Yo estoy bien –Albus se sacó debajo al conejillo que ya casi parecía tapete.

.-Disculpen tengo que concentrarme más –dijo Harry, quien aceptaba que como conejo Severus no se veía tan desagradable sino todo lo contrario.

.-Tiene que devolver a su profesor a la normalidad señor Potter –pidió la subdirectora.

.-Lo intento "aunque me gustaría tenerlo así, yo lo cuidaría o se lo vendería a Malfoy por una módica cantidad, pero pensándolo bien me servirá más como conejillo de indias" –tomó al conejito de pelaje negro y que movía inocentemente su nariz y boquita "Ayyy es tan bonito y tan suave" –dijo –Emm profesor, no creo poder hacer el contra hechizo –dijo.

.-Harry, sé que puedes hacerlo, no puedes conservar al conejito –ordenó el director.

.- Profesor –dijo en tono de queja.

No Harry, no puedes tenerlo como mascota –dijo y al ver los ojos verdes del muchacho dijo -. Bueno está bien puedes conservarlo así, sí es que en verdad no sabes el contra hechizo, aunque me tienes que prometer que lo buscarás y lo estudiarás.

¡Se lo prometo profesor! –dijo y salió muy contento del despacho con todo y conejito nuevo.

Se fueron todos hacía el gran comedor…

Cuando llegaron, todos tomaron asiento, y esperaron animadamente a que apareciera la comida...

Harry se había dedicado a acariciar al pequeño conejito que un día fue su temído profesor de pociones…

.-Que lindo eres…-dijo mientras acariciaba la barriga del animalito, mientras este estiraba suavemente su espalda peluda- Severus te ves mas tierno asi…no crees? Deberia dejarte asi…te ves adorable.

Mientras el Director dirigía mirada de esquizofrénico, ha cierto chico ojiverde.

.-Porfavor- llamó la atención Dumbledore-Gracias por asistir a mi fiesta…Y para que no sea aburrida…je je je he decidido hacer un pequeño juego al final(espero que no os importe)

¬¬Todos (hasta el lindo conejito)

.-…pero bueno los detalles los explicare mas tarde, despues de cenar, ahora solo os dire un par de cosas. Primero que todo hay que hacer parejas.- sus ojos brillaron especialmente- Vereis que cada uno de vosotros tiene delante, una pequeño cartel con su nombre…Bien pues hay una copia identica en esta urna-Señaló un recipiente de piedra- Un voluntario (osea yo) sacare las papeletas, con las parejas…Al instante el nombre de vuestro compañero aparecerá escrito en vuetros carteles. Bueno!-grito- alla vamos….

Ron…y…Tonks. -Los aludidos asintieron sonrientes-…Fred…y…Molly.-Al momento los ojos de Molly se iluminaron, pero al gemelo no le pareció muy divertido que le hubieran emparejado con su madre. Eso le cortaria ciertas actividades, al contrario que George que no paraba de reirse- George…y…Minerva…-Ahora fue el turno de Fred de hecharse a reir, recibiendo una repimenda por parte de su madre-Albus…(vaya ese soy yo)-dijo tan emocionado como un niño de 6 años con piruleta- y…Poppy…

Asi siguió un buen rato asta hasta que solo quedaban dos personas por ser emparejadas…

.-Harry…y…Severus-El viejo sonrió satisfecho(N/a vaya que casualidad que justamente Albus sacara esos dos no?)Mientras Harry maldecía a cada cosa que se le interpusiera a la vista, ya sea sillas, cuadros, amigos, fantasmas, Directores ¬¬, o conejos…: P

Al mencionar a Severus varias personas se miraron entre si busacndo al odioso, (sexy) temido (perfecto) y antipatico Profesor de pociones, aunque no lo encontraron…(N/a eso es porque no miraron bien…jejej buscaron un conejito muy tierno de color negro en el bolsillo de Harry?)

.-Ahora que ya esta todo…por favor Sr Fred y Goerge, no intenten hechizar sus carteles …no cambiaran de parejas..-sonrió el viejo- bueno como iva diciendo…asi…en que consiste el juego verdad?…Pero creo que eso se lo dire mas tarde…AHORA! A comer!

Ese fue el momento de que las fuentes y vasos se llenaran de todo tipo de manjares y bebidas…

El chico de pelo azazbache, estaba manteniendo una agrardable conversación con Arthur Weasley, acerca de la utilidad de cierto patito de goma. Cuando se dio cuenta de que aún tenía al maestro-conejito en el bolsillo.

.-Vaya…recuerdeme que me ría de esto cuando recupere su tamaño…jajaja- Harry colocó al suave y peludo Sevy sobre la mesa…- Tu que comeras Snapdragon?(N/a traducido al español conejito)o deberia llamarte Baby rabbit jejeje?

Harry se limtió a darle una zanahoria al animalito tranquilamente. Mientras el resto de las personas acaban el postre.

"Ya esta! ya se como volverte otra vez a la noramlidad…aunque es una pena porque te ves adorable asi, hasta pareces un inocente, peludo, y suave conejito lindo..ja ja ja…te vuelvo a la normalidad o te dejo asi por un tiempo?"

Al momento dejó sus cavilaciones para otro rato cuando Dumbledore anunció cual seriá esa (maravillosa( sorpresa…(lease sarcasmo)…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---------------------------------------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.ESO ES TO….ESO ES TO…ESO ES TODO AMIGOS!(version Bugs Bunny)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---------------------------------------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wola! Que tal? Como estáis…? Os he hecho esperar mucho? Espero que no.Weno aquí teneis el nuevo capi espero que me dejeis review…

No es mucho pero creo que es un poco mas largo que el capi anterior….jajaja

En el proximo capi……..jejej si quereis saber que pasa en el proximo capitulo dejadme review! Por cierto…se sabra cual es la famosa prueba dee Dumbledore y Sev recupera o no su cuerpo…

DEJAD REVIEWS! Pero tambien agradecédselo a Sheyla! Que una parte de el es idea suya!

Contestacion a los reviews:

**Ave Suiris:** Gracias por el review…me alegra que te guste…y tranquila que harry solo se comporta a si con Snape…jejeje y no es que se crea lo maximo…solo que por fastidiar a Sevy hace lo que sea! Espero que te guste el capi…

**Maria Grenger:** Gracias por el review espero que te haya gusta do el capi…bss a ti tambien.

**Lucyvier**: Para los revierw no hace falta ser bueno solo con que dejes algo ya me vale! Gracias por el review!

**Miss-Adreina-Snape**: Wola…grarcias por el review…y por lo que digiste…si es verdad la pocion con la sangrge de Harry …jajaja ya ni me acordaba! Weno haber que te pareció este no? Un abrazo de Cloe

**Marisol Black:** Wola estoy muy bien gracias…Si tienes mucha razon lo Dursley mercian volverse locos! Haber cuando actualizas mi raglo porfavor…que me gusta mucho! Gracias por tu rr espero que te hay gusta mi "capi" si es que se puedee llamar asi…

**Marla:** Si a mi tambien me gusta mucho esta pareja…(mas bien SEVYYY) thnaks por el Rv.

**K kinomoto**: Y ami me gusta haber entrrado aquí…jejej yo mtb estoy dee acuerdo con esta version de Harry…(aunque solo en parte) pero creo que se lo merece…haber si ahora te sigue gustando BSs!

**Edysev:** si ya viste como esta Harry eH! Y sobre todo ahora…no deecia Sevy que era un prepotente? Pos creo que ahora va a tener razones de verdad …NO te preocupes que si vosotros quereis que lo continues podras comprobar tu misma la locura del senil! Mis saludos y grrcias por el RR.

**Angelica**: Gracias por tu opninion haber que te pareció este! Saludos…

**Shayla Riddly**: WOLAAAAA! GRACIAS por ayudarme con el capi…jeje en serio… gracias…ya tng pensado lo que le hare pasar a harry y ahora a mi pequeño Snapdragon jejeje creo que Dumbledore se lo pasara muy bien…jejej weno lo de Voldie y el cuchillo…creo que si de verdad quieres hacer daño a unn chico atacale donde mas le duele…hay todos caen…ya se Voldy el papa. Merlin o Obi-wan-kenobi!jeje gracias por el review... bss.

**Kumagoro-Sakuma:** Vaya gracias por tu comentario espero verte en este tmb …bss

GRACIAS A TOOOOOODDDDDOOOOSSS! Espero vuestros reviews…

Saludos de cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


	3. Preparados, listos y ya!

Todo esto pertenece a la todo poderosa, rica, famosa y mas etc. JK….

Este es mi primer Fic de esta pareja SS/HP…no me maten mucho vale? Quejas, abucheos, ánimos, sugerencias, howlers! Lo que seas solo dejarme reviews!

**AVISO:** para los que no me conozcan…que sepan que estoy como una cabra…en serio soy peor que Dumbledore... (Solo que a mi me encantan los caramelos piña) Estoy chiflada...lo digo para que después no os quejéis…! Jejeje.

¡¡¡¡¡Le dedico este fic a una persona, SHEYLA RIDDLE! Que con su fabuloso estupendo Fic: El amor todo lo puede… (Si no lo habéis leído hacedlo es genial)

Has conseguido que le coja mas asco y odio (si eso es posible)….a Voldy, y ahora también al poltergeist…! QUE SE PUDRAN EN EL INFIERNO…

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Maldito viejo chiflado!**

**Preparados, listos y ya!**

Harry se limitó a darle una zanahoria al animalito tranquilamente. Mientras el resto de las personas acaban el postre.

"Ya esta! ya se como volverte otra vez a la normalidad…aunque es una pena porque te ves adorable asi, hasta pareces un inocente, peludo, y suave conejito lindo…a ja ja…te vuelvo a la normalidad o te dejo asi por un tiempo?"

Al momento dejó sus cavilaciones para otro rato cuando Dumbledore anunció cual seria esa (maravillosa) sorpresa…(léase sarcasmo)…

.-Bien queridos amigos- anunció el Director mientras se levantaba con la copa de licor de limón en la mano.- Ya esta todo listo? - Preguntó con una de esas sonrisas de viejo psicópata.-Todo habéis terminado de comer?

En cuanto la gente acabó de oír eso, parecía como si las ganas de comer hubieran venido de nuevo, algunos se habían vuelto a echar un trozo de tarta en el plato, aunque en sus estómagos no entrara nada mas. Luego estaban los que se ponían a rebañar la copa del helado con una cuchara una y otra y otra y otra vez… aunque también en sus copas no quedara nada.

Albus carraspeo un poco antes de continuar.

-Como parece que todo el mundo ya ha acabado- Volvió a repetir- Creo que es un buen momento para empezar el juego…Que os parece si comenzamos!

Un murmullo general se izo en el gran comedor.

"Que te parece si no vamos?" Pensó la mayoría de los que estaban sentados en la mesa.

.- El juego es simple…He escondido por todos los terrenos de Howarts y el castillo, una serie de pistas para encontrar una llave…esta- les dijo mientras sacaba una llave pequeña y plateada- Y dentro de este baúl…- el cual izo aparecer con una floritura de su varita- Esta vuestro premio…es sencillo la primera pareja que logre encontrar la llave y abrir el baúl…gana la partida!- El director volvió a realizar un movimiento con su varita y el baúl fue depositado encima de un pedestal en el centro del vestíbulo.

Tanto los gemelos como Ron, miraron algo suspicaces al viejo Director.

.-Tranquilos Srs. Weasley, no he amañado el juego si eso es lo que piensan, he de aclarar que tanto las pistas así como la ubicación de la llave, ha sido llevada a cabo por los elfos de Howarts…por lo tanto se tan poco como ustedes…-les dijo suavemente mientras les miraba a través de sus gafas de media luna.

Los chicos agacharon la vista ligeramente afectados, y con la cara del mismo color que su pelo.

.-Emmm por donde iba? Ah! Si… las reglas del juego…- izo una ligera pausa- Simplemente no hay reglas…Son magos…utilicen la imaginación, eso si no les servirá de nada seguir a las demás parejas. Porque cada una tiene su llave escondida y sus propias pistas… Alguna pregunta?

" Esta usted loco?...o es a causa de sus malditos caramelos?"

.-No señor- dijo Harry lentamente.

.- Muy bien, pues si no se me olvida nada…Poneros por parejas…Así, perfecto…Poppy querida usted conmigo…Vamos que el tiempo apremia!- gritó eufórico mirando su reloj de bolsillo.

La gente se levantó lentamente y a regañadientes, y excepto Remus que parecía divertido, y Albus y Poppy…el resto de los presentes parecían algo irritados.

Sobre todo cierta persona, o en este caso cierto conejito de pelo negro y suave.

.-Ya estas preparado Snpadragón?- Harry izo una pausa mientras intentaba acariciar la barriguita peluda del conejito, pero este en cuanto pudo le mordió el dedo- Auch! Que narices te pasa? como no puedes quitarme puntos me muerdes?- dijo algo molesto- haya tu…no soy yo el que tiene cuerpo de conejo…Snpadragón!- esto ultimo lo dijo al mas puro estilo Snape.

.-Cuando suene el reloj a las 12, una tarjeta aparecerá con la primera pista…

El viejo mientras se esperaba esos segundos se metió gustoso, un asqueroso caramelo de limón (N/a tanto limón…al final les he acabado cogiendo asco :S), a la vez que agarraba a Poppy del brazo.

El reloj empezó sonando con las campanas…aquello recordaba fin de año.

.-Preparados…listos…ya!

Un sobre de color púrpura apareció flotando justo enfrente de cada pareja.

.-Buena suerte!- les gritó Dumbledore mientras leía entusiasmado la pista.

Harry cogió su sobre y lo abrió con desgana.

"Hay que ver las ideas que tiene este viejo…No es un poco mayorcito para estos juegos de niños…?"

Observó el sobre con detenimiento y empezó a leer sin motivación alguna:

.-No me ves a simple vista, pero si me necesitas me encuentras… En la habitación esta la pista… date prisa, no te pierdas!- Harry se pasó una manos por la cara, eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.-

Harry releyó la carta unas cuantas veces.

"Vamos no puede ser tan difícil! Piensa Harry!"

El chico se empezó a extrañar cuando el silencio se izo a su alrededor, alzó la vista del papel, se había quedado solo, no había nadie en el gran comedor…Bueno nadie excepto Snape, o ahora debía llamarlo conejito? Bueno Snpadragón… Daba igual de todas maneras…

El chico se quedó quieto un momento, luego chascó la lengua en señal de aprobación y echó a correr a través del gran comedor y del vestíbulo.

"Mmmm tengo la sensación de que me falta algo, no?"

Estaba casi llegando su destino, le quedaba muy poco… cuando se paró de golpe y se llevó las manos a la cabeza(N/a estilo Solo en casa).

.-Joder!- gritó- me dejado a Severus!

Dio media vuelta y empezó a correr en dirección contraria.

"Y porque corres tanto, creía que no te importaba el juego estúpido este?...Y no me importa, o bueno bien pensado no esta tan mal…Has estado comiendo caramelos de limón del Director?..."

Harry llegó exhausto, y cuando se paró, se colocó una mano en el costado mientras se quedaba mirando al conejo, que estaba comiendo un trozo de zanahoria encima de la mesa.

"Y ese tan tranquilo ahí!"

.-Me podías haber dicho que te había olvidado!- Dijo casi sin aliento y olvidando que temporalmente y por su culpa, Severus era un conejo… y los conejos no hablablan, al menos que el supiera- Vale…no he dicho nada- susurró con resignación.

Se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón y marchó de nuevo hacia su destino. Tardó unos minutos en llegar. Pasó delante de su objetivo tres veces pensando en la pista y entró en la sala de los Menesteres.

Sonrió mientras miraba a los ojos negros de su (mascota). La cual ahora asomaba su pequeña cabecita por fuera del bolsillo.

La sala estaba vacía, exceptuando un sobre de color púrpura que se encontraba flotando en el centro de la sala.

Harry alzó la mano y con un ligero movimiento la pista voló hacía él.

.-Parece que no soy tan tonto verdad?- preguntó con algo de sarcasmo.

.- … ¬¬

Abrió el sobre con cansancio.

.-En la zona mas fría y oscura, entre calderos y pociones se encuentra lo que tu buscas…

"No me extraña que me cueste tanto descifrar las pistas, son malísimas…y ni siquiera riman"

(N/a…¬¬ se hace lo que se puede…yo no soy tan lista!…_Pues entonces directamente no intentes que rimen así disimulas un poco_…Y tu que haces metiéndote en mis notas de autor?…_Nada, nada, solo quería darte un consejo…_Pues mas te vale que no vuelvas ha decir nada mas, o haré que te beses con McGonagall! _No puedes hacer eso, es injusto…_Es mi fic puedo hacer lo que me de la gana! _NO LO HARÁS!_...Pruébame..._NO LO HARÁS… _Apostamos?..._ No hace falta ¬¬_)

"Bla bla bla, lo que me faltaba. Tengo a un profesor como conejo en el bolsillo, a un viejo chiflado como Director y a una loca como escritora!"

(N/a Te oido…!)

Los ojos esmeraldas del chico se dirigieron a su cone… Perdón, a su profesor mientras doblaba cuidadosamente el sobre y lo guardaba.

.-Creo que haremos una visita a las mazmorras…que te parece Snpadragón?

Harry cogió al pequeño animal, y se encaminó rumbo a las frías y oscuras mazmorras…

"No me digas que las mazmorras no te dan morbo?...Pues no mucho la verdad… Vamos Harry a mi no me puedes engañar! Llevas fantaseando con ellas desde que lo recuerdo Jeje… Mentira… Harry, Harry, Harry, soy tu conciencia, recuerdas? Da igual que no lo admitas, simplemente lo se…"

El Griffindor casi había llagado a la zona más húmeda y oscura del castillo: Las mazmorras.

Llegó hasta la puerta del aula de pociones, la cual para su asombró estaba completamente cerrada.

Posó su mano sobre el oxidado pomo, e intentó en vano girarlo, pero este apenas se movió unos milímetros.

"No pensarías que sería tan fácil, o si?" pensó Harry mientras chascaba la lengua.

.-En fin…esperaba no tener que recurrir a esto...-susurró el joven mientras miraba directamente a los pequeños ojos ónice de su ex profesor-conejo. - No te importara cierto?

Preguntó mientras se alejaba tres metros de la puerta, extendía las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, y tras echar un último vistazo al conejito, las levantó en ligero pero rápido movimiento, haciendo saltar por los aires la puerta en un sonoro (boom).

"Harry, crees que era necesario haber echó explotar la puerta?...En realidad no, pero me apetecía! jaja Tranquilo te prometo que al salir la arreglo"

Entró en la clase, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y no precisamente por el frío. Hacia algunos meses que Harry no entraba allí, desde su último curso para ser exactos. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, cuantos recuerdos había en aquellas paredes. Recuerdos buenos y malos, aunque para ser completamente honestos, más malos que buenos.

Aquella jamás había sido un de sus asignaturas preferidas, ni siquiera había estado entre las soportables, aun así nunca hubiera cambiado ninguna de aquellas clases…Bueno quizás mienta un poco, algo si las habría cambiado…

(N/A….¬¬)

Esta bien…bastante, las habría cambiado bastante! O puede que no…

Era cierto que los primero años, era su profesor el que lo provocaba, era su profesor el que lo insultaba injustamente, y era su profesor el que lo criticaba sin motivo alguno. Pero eso era como dije los primeros años. A partir de cuarto, los roles del juego parecieron cambiar ligeramente…

Ahora era su alumno el que lo provocaba, era su alumno el que lo insultaba y era su alumno el que lo criticaba, claro esta que el si tenía alguno motivo…o quizás no?

Lo cierto es, que cuando no era uno quien buscaba las cosquillas, era el otro y si no los dos a las vez. La mayoría de las veces era Severus el que ganaba las batallas, pero como se solía decir…has ganado un batalla pero no ganarás la guerra.

Y por mucho que esos dos se odiaran, desearan insultarse, fastidiarse, maldecirse, estrangularse, hacerse la vida imposible o incluso matarse mutuamente. Cuando unos de los dos no estaba el otro se aburría...

O como se suele decir: No podían estar juntos pero tampoco separados…

Aquello había llegado hasta tal punto entre esos dos, que Malfoy había dejado de molestar al ojiverde. Hasta la casa de Slytherin había echo un pacto silencioso con los Griffindor. Y todo por el simple echo de que ahora era mejor ver las disputas entre Harry Potter, Griffindor y niño que vivió contra Severus Snape, profesor y ex mortífago.

Todo eso se estaba empezando a parecer al Quidditch, quien quería un partido entre casas… cuando podía ver un partido de 1ª división.

Quien lo hubiera dicho, pero esos dos parecían adolescentes haciendo chiquilladas, y no sería gracioso si no fuera porque uno de ellos no era ni lo mas parecido a un adolescente…

"Te acuerdas jajaja cuando le pusiste aquel filtro de amor en la sopa? Jajaja Todavía me acuerdo de la cara de Severus cuando iba corriendo detrás de la señora Norris jajaja y del golpe que se pego cuando resbaló en medio del vestíbulo jaja…Supongo que también te acordaras como me levante yo a la mañana siguiente…

No…Pues te recuerdo que me habían crecido tetas! Dos para ser mas exactos…Suerte que no te creció solo una no? jeje…Estuve así una semana! Acabe con dolor de espalda y no pude jugar a Quidditch porque no lograba mantener la escoba recta!...es que llevabas mucho pecho delante! Digo peso jajaja…"

El joven se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la pista estaba flotando encima de sus narices. Literalmente.

"Y te acuerdas cuando…Muchas gracias pero ya he tenido suficientes recuerdos por un día cuando quiera revivir esos (gratos) momentos te avisare."

Se debía haber despistado tanto en buscar la pista, que esta del aburrimiento había volado sola hasta su dueño.

.-Haber a donde nos envían esta vez…

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FIN DEL CAPI-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

NO ME MATEIS TODAS A LA VEZ! De una en una…!

No tengo excusas por haber tardado tanto!…Porque yo si tenía algo de tiempo... la inspiración estaba conmigo (aunque no os haya gustado el capi :P)…y tampoco tenía mucho trabajo con los estudios…

Creo que ahora es demasiado tarde para poner esas excusas cierto?

De verdad de la buena que intentare actualizar antes…lo prometo esta vez no tardare….7 meses en actualizar…

En quince días prometo tener un nuevo capi listo! Eso si todavía estaís dispuestos a seguir leyendo mi fic…Y bueno lo de siempre estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia!

Y ahora contestación a los reviews! Yo sigo haciéndolo a la antigua…:P

**K kinomoto:** Hola! Muchisimas gracias por el revivew…jaja Lo del conejito jaja en cuanto pueda te mando uno…ya ves lo que se lo ocurrió al director. Una gincama. Pero no será siempre así ya veras jejejejeje Y en cuanto Sev he pensado dejarlo conejito un par de capis mas, todavía no lo tengo muy claro! Besazos!

**F Snape:** Jajaja me has hecho reir mucho con tu review…has dicho mi fic original! Muajajaja eso si que es un chiste, muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un mensajito…espero que esta vez también me dejes un review me haría muchísima ilusión…yo también me leído los casi tos los fic de esta pareja en castellano…ahora me los estoy leyendo en italiano!

**Angelica:** Me encanta que pienses eso de mi intento de fic :) Espero que este capi tambíen te guste! Y tranquila que yo también pienso lo mismo de mi adorado profesor…porque si no iba yo a tener 5 fics de él :P bss wapa!

**MeilinSnape:** JAJAJAJAJA que risas madre, tu si que estas loka! Si quieres uno tendras que esperarte un poco…no eres la única que lo quiere. Y no quiero que se me pierda…lo que quiero es perderme yo pero con Severus! Muchas gracias!

**Miss-Adreina-Snape:** Buff siempre se me hace muy largo escrubir tu nick :)! Gracias por el review y siente decepcionarte este capi también es un poco corto y no digamos lo que tarde en actualizar…Aun asi un abrazo enorme de Cloe.

**Sheyla Riddle:** hola! Sabes que el placer siempre será mío, jaja es verdad lo de la túnica no habia caído…jaja espara un momento…si Harry no lleva túnica…jajajaja bueno da igual! Bss wapa! No te olvides de dejarme review…o me pondre triste!

**Marisol Black:** Si bueno a mi tambíen me gusta la idea de Sev como conejo. Has tenido que esperar medio año para que actualice el fic…y ni siquiera merece la pena leerlo… Mi cerebro no va tan deprisa como quisiera…Muchísimos besos wapa y tranquila que el capi de tu regalo esta casi listo solo le quedan algunos arreglos!

**Akizuki:** Pues en realidad si me lo imagine como Hamtaro pero en negro! Una varillada! Juas juas yo estaba pensando en otro concepto de varillada…algo asi como poner a Sev desnudo encima de un mesa y comérmelo …que tal la idea? bSs

**Mirels:** Por eso me encanta ese viejo…y todavía no ha hecho nada…esperare y veras. Y yo tambíen estoy deacuerdo contigo esta un poco cansada del típico Harry y decidí hacerme uno a medida jajaj no me quedó mal del todo no? Muchas gracias!

**EdySev**: El día que no me dejes review no se que hare! Jaja lo de Harry también lo había pensado yo…y por lo de tener al conejito tendrás que ponerte a la cola porque creo que ya hay algunas que lo quieren tener! Vaya halago que me comparen en locura con el Director (Cloe roja como un tomate) El único problema es que tarde un poco cierto? Juro por Sev que esta vez en 15 días o asi teneis otro cap!

**Bishoujo Hentai:** No se si se escribe asi… jeje la ley de los capis cortos no la he encontrado, pero si hace falta se hace una y listos!Y Antes de que Sev Boy fuera tuyo es mio…mio y de toda la orden Severusiana..jaja…me alegra que te guste el fic. Gracias por el review.

**Neko-Chan:** Hello a ti tambíen…Has vistoq eu conejito mas lindo y adorable que tengo? Jaja en cuanto al carácter de harry como ya dije por haí estaba cansado del típico Harry sumiso…Este es un poco más rebelde…y menos tímido jaja que se le va ha hacer me encanta cuando enfrentan a Severus! Gracias por todo!

Espero que hayáis empezado con buen pie el … NUEVO AÑO 2006..

GRACIAS A TOOOOOODDDDDOOOOSSS! Espero vuestros reviews…

Saludos de cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


	4. Quieres callarte!

Todo esto pertenece a la todo poderosa, rica, famosa y mas etc. JK….

Este es mi primer Fic de esta pareja SS/HP…no me maten mucho vale? Quejas, abucheos, ánimos, sugerencias, howlers! Lo que seas solo dejarme reviews!

**AVISO:** para los que no me conozcan…que sepan que estoy como una cabra…en serio soy peor que Dumbledore... (Solo que a mi me encantan los caramelos piña) Estoy chiflada...lo digo para que después no os quejéis…! Jejeje.

¡¡¡¡¡Le dedico este fic a una persona, SHEYLA RIDDLE! Que con su fabuloso estupendo Fic: El amor todo lo puede… (Si no lo habéis leído hacedlo es genial)

Has conseguido que le coja mas asco y odio (si eso es posible)….a Voldy, y ahora también al poltergeist…! QUE SE PUDRAN EN EL INFIERNO…

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Maldito viejo chiflado!**

**Quieres callarte!**

"Y te acuerdas cuando…Muchas gracias pero ya he tenido suficientes recuerdos por un día cuando quiera revivir esos (gratos) momentos te avisare."

Se debía haber despistado tanto en buscar la pista, que esta del aburrimiento había volado sola hasta su dueño.

.-Haber a donde nos envían esta vez…

Cogió el sobre y lo abrió delicadamente, cual fue su sorpresa cuando en el interior del sobre no había nada…

Absolutamente nada, ni un papel, ni alguna señal…sencillamente estaba vacío.

.-Bravo...al viejo definitivamente le falta un verano!

(N/A Gracias Lyfe Potter)

"Uno? Yo diría que varios!"

.-Demonios…-susurró mas para si mismo que otra cosa.-Y ahora que?

El chico se sentó en la mesa de su profesor mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos y estas en las rodillas.

"Piensa, que querrá decir el sobre vació. Nada, nada, eso tendrá que tener algún significado no? Mmmm el lago, no! El campo de Quidditch, tampoco! las cocinas!...las cocinas? El lago? Y eso que tiene que ver con nada?...Pues yo que se pero no se me ocurre nada mejor!"

Estuvo así por varios minutos hasta que…

" Maldita sea, no puede estar el sobre vacío! Tiene que haber algo que me haya saltado!"

.-Esto es una tontería!- exclamó Harry mientras arrugaba el sobre con rabia.

.-Potter!

Una voz aguda muy parecida a la de Dobby, llegó hasta los oídos de Harry sobresaltándolo y provocando que pegara un ligero bote llevándose las manos al corazón. El chico se quedó quieto unos instantes para luego darse media vuelta. Pero detrás de él no había nadie.

.-Potter!- volvió a chillar la vocecilla- Parece estúpido!

Harry volvió a girar nuevamente, esta vez mas deprisa, mirando a su alrededor sin encontrar a nadie.

.-Quiere dejar de dar vueltas…- espetó con furia aquella voz, aunque lejos de parecer temible, mas bien parecía cómica.- Me esta mareando!

El Griffindor se quedó quieto, mirando incrédulo hacia ninguna parte en concreto. Esperó unos instantes a calmarse antes de hablar.

.-Quien es? - preguntó dubitativo- Donde está?

.-Ha pensado alguna vez que su estupidez es alarmante?

Harry agachó la cabeza en dirección a su conejo. Lo agarró y lo puso encima del escritorio de Snape a la vez que no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente.

.-Se va a quedar mirándome todo el rato?

.-Lo que me faltaba…-gritó el ojiverde con rabia- Ahora resulta que el conejo habla!

.-Potter… le recuerdo que soy un profesor jefe de la casa Slytherin..- chilló con fuerza- NO SOY UN CONEJO!

El chico-que-vivió se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar despacio de un lado a otro del aula.

.-Haber…-dijo como si estuviera estudiando sus próximas palabras- Es pequeño… tiene el pelo espeso… orejas largas, cuatro patas, las de adelante más largas que las de atrás… tiene dos dientes mas grandes de lo normal…y una cola corta y peluda… -susurró- No soy un experto en animales…pero yo juraría que a eso antes se le llamaba conejo…

.- …¬¬

.-Como lo llaman ahora?...-preguntó divertido-Calamar?

El joven no pudo evitarlo y se empezó a reír escandalosamente. Estuvo así un rato hasta que no pudo aguantar más y se tiró al suelo. Aun así no paraba de reírse, es mas se había tenido que llevar las manos al costado para apaciguar el dolor que empezaba a surgir en su estómago.

Pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos hasta que Harry logró calmarse ligeramente.

.-A caso le hace gracia?- pregunto con su diminuta voz y provocando nuevamente las risas del joven muchacho.

"Vamos Harry, deja de reírte tampoco es para tanto!...Que no es para tanto? jajaja Cuantas veces has visto tu ha Snape convertido en conejo jajaja y diciendo eso?...Esta es la primera vez…Yo también a si que deja que me ría en paz…"

El joven de cabellos azabaches logró al fin dejar de reírse y mirar a Snape.

.-Ahora que ya ha dejado de mofarse de mi aspecto, del cual es usted el culpable- intentó decir con su fría voz, aunque solo consiguió que ha Harry se le escapase un risilla- Me gustaría que me devolviera mi cuerpo, y así poder largarme de aquí y de este estúpido juego.

.- Siento comunicarle que, primero que nada no puedo devolverle a su cuerpo porque no me se el contra hechizo…

"Eso es mentira Harry si que te lo sabes…Ya! Pero eso él no lo sabe jajaja."

.-Inútil, engreído, estúpido…

.-Y segunda…-dijo como si no lo hubiera oído - nadie podrá marcharse hasta que no se acabe el juego- respondió el chico visiblemente divertido- Albus se ha encargado personalmente de eso…

.-Maldita sea Potter! Usted y todos los que están a su alrededor…

.-Por mí puede maldecirme todo lo que quiera, pero hasta que alguien no abra el baúl tendremos que seguir jugando- dijo suavemente y saboreando cada palabra- A si que cuanto antes comencemos con esto, antes podremos largarnos de acuerdo?

El conejo pareció meditar unos segundos antes de hablar.

.-Esta bien Potter…pero de se prisa.

.-No puedo darme prisa…Simplemente porque no hay pista que seguir! O no ha visto el sobre vacío?

.-Si puede darse prisa…Simplemente porque la pista esta tirada ahí enfrente suya! O no la ha visto?- Susurró con desprecio- Claro que no…usted no vería un hipogrifo ni aunque lo tuviera delante.

Harry se agachó y agarró con rabia el trozo de pergamino que había tirado al lado de un caldero. Luego se dirigió hacia el conejo-profesor de forma amenazante.

.-Le gustaría ser un conejo durante el resto de su vida?- preguntó entre divertido y enfadado.

.-No se atreverá Potter…-siseó.

.-Pues deje de tocarme las narices! – Hizo una pausa- Aunque estoy seguro que sería más útil como mascota… que como profesor.

- El director…

.-El director, el director- Chilló burlescamente- Fue él, el que me dijo que se quedara así hasta que supiera la forma de volverlo a la normalidad…y siempre puedo decir que se me olvidó, no?

"Harry no crees que te estas pasando un poco?... Ahora que puedo reírme de Snape, deja que me lo pase bien un rato"

.-Sabes…? Los gemelos Weasley necesitan voluntarios para probar sus nuevos productos... Si te vendo quizás saque algunos galeones…

.-Cállese Potter o…

.-O que?... Que piensa hacer? Morderme? -se rió Harry con fuerza. - o lanzarme una zanahoria?

.-En cuanto este todo de vuelta a la normalidad, se arrepentirá de todo…

.-Es posible… pero hasta entonces Snapedragón…eres mi mascota.-sonrió con malicia.

.-Ya vera en cuanto tengo mi cuerpo!- Gritó.

.-Eso si es que llega a recuperarlo…-susurró muy bajo para que no pudiera a oírlo, pero no contó con el pequeño detalle de que ahora su profesor tenía unas orejas bastante mas grandes de lo que las tenía antes, y por lo tanto por muy bajito que lo dijera el se enteraba igual.

Aunque no en ese momento pues Snape no izo ningún comentario al respecto.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Severus empezó a perder la paciencia, la cual cosa no fue mucho tiempo.

.-Quiere dejar de mirar a la nada e intentar descifrar el maldito acertijo?- preguntó con una suavidad escalofriante y que pondría los pelos de punta.

(N/a si no fuera porque es un conejo…y a mi los conejos como que no me meten miedo por mucho que hagan…)

El chico miró de reojo al conejo… ¬¬

"Y pensar lo fácil que sería tirarlo por la ventana y simular un (zoocidio)… Eis! que en las mazmorras no hay ventanas…Bueno pues lo ahogó y digo que resbaló en la bañera…Tampoco funcionaria, no ves el pelo muy guarro del profesor? Eso es que nunca se ducha, no colaría…Bueno pues lo meto dentro de un caldero con poción hirviendo, eso si serviría no? O mejor la aplasto con mis manos y hago que parezca un accidente…Harry de verdad que a veces me asustas!"

.-Lea la maldita pista!

.-Quiere callarse de una vez! –espetó el joven- Me esta levantando dolor de cabeza…

Harry agarró el trozo de pergamino que tenía en la mano y lo leyó pausadamente. Pensó unos segundos y luego se encaminó nuevamente hacía la salida. Estaba apunto de pasar por el umbral cuando…

.-Potter!

"Será posible! Siempre tengo que dejármelo. Nota mental: Comprar una correa para el conejo…No te serviría Harry, te dejarías al conejo y a la correa…Bueno Nueva nota mental: Matar al conejo, así no me lo olvido! Que tal?..Me estas empezando a preocupar…"

Dio media vuelta y sin dejar de mirar a su profesor lo agarró y se lo metió en el bolsillo sin siquiera mirar si lo había metido bien o se estaba ahogando.

Llegó hasta el lugar que indicaba el pergamino, el cual estaba todo arrugado dentro del pantalón del Gryffindor. Entró en el campo de Quidditch y se encaminó rumbó al césped. Harry se sorprendió bastante al ver en lo alto del estadio una pequeña llave plateada, y justo a su alcance una escoba.

Había algo que andaba mal, no podía ser todo tan fácil. O quizás si lo era y el se estaba complicando mucho.

"Harry recuerdas lo que te pasó en primero con aquella llave?Este es un juego echo por el viejo, todo lo que él hace nunca es lo que parece…"

.-No creo que haya nada raro…-dijo intentando parecer tranquilo aunque en realidad no lo estaba lo mas mínimo.

Se subió a la escoba y despegó deprisa, no había parpadeado cuando estaba enfrente de la llave. Se quedó quieto con la mano extendida encima de esta pero sin tocarla. Miró hacia todos los lados un momento, para luego volver a posar su vista en el pequeño objeto plateado.

Dubitó un segundo antes de agarrarla rápidamente. Esperó unos instantes y al ver que no pasaba nada raro descendió con la llave en la mano.

"Fácil, demasiado fácil, esto no me gusta…"

Se bajo de su escoba, aún con esa rara sensación en el cuerpo. Dejó su escoba nuevamente donde la encontró, y casi sin darse cuenta su mirada era dirigida hacía un animalito de color negro.

Después de un breve momento se encaminó con paso decidido hacía el vestíbulo del castillo, donde el baúl reposaba tranquilamente, esperando la llegada de los primeros inocentes que seguro caerían en su trampa.

Aceleró el pasó sin saber muy bien por que. Esa extraña sensación seguía con él. En el momento en que llegó hasta el baúl un nombre se le pasó por la mente.

"Albus"

El motivo de ese pensamiento lo desconocía…Solo sabía que de seguro no era nada bueno…sus nuevos instintos se lo decían.

Se detuvo justo delante del arca, sin hacer el mínimo indicio de querer abrirlo.

.-Quiere hacer el favor de abrir el maldito baúl de un vez!- gritó un conejo desde el bolsillo de Harry.

"Vaya hombre tenía la esperanza de que se hubiera ahogado…Eso a sido cruel Harry…Vaya que casualidad que precisamente eso es lo que ha sido él durante todos estos años…"

.-Mmm no estoy muy seguro…pero creo que no deberíamos abrirlo.

Harry agarró a su profesor y lo dejo en el suelo justo detrás de él.

.-De verdad no me importa lo que usted cree o deja de creer -Espetó- lo único que quiero es largarme de aquí! Que parte de esa frase es la que no entiende…

Por un momento Harry deseó que su profesor no fuera un pequeño y débil conejo, así cuando podría darle un buen puñetazo, sin que luego fuera acusado de maltratador de animales. Miró una última vez al conejo antes de darle la espalda.

"Ojalá pudiera patear en huesudo trasero de Snape!"

Estaba a medio metro de conseguir largarse de allí, llegar de nuevo a su casa y tumbarse en el sofá con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano mientras veía uno de esos programas muggles.

Harry notó un ligero viento en su espalda, y como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo. Quiso girarse para saber de donde había provenía, pero llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente se trataba de alguna corriente de aire de las mazmorras o de alguna de las muchas torres de Howarts.

.-Abra el maldito baúl de un vez!

Esta vez el sonido que llegó a sus oídos no era agudo, si no todo lo contrario, una voz grave, fría y con cierto toque de sarcasmo.

El chico se giró despacio y no se sorprendió al ver frente él a su imponente (N/a ejem buenísisisisimo) profesor de pociones con cuerpo presente.

.-Quiere abrirlo ya!- gritó algo exasperado.

En ese momento fue cuando el chico de ojos verdes se dio cuenta de algo realmente malo…algo que izo que sus sospechas fueran confirmadas.

Alzó ligeramente la vista hacía la gran puerta de madera que daba al gran comedor.

Durante esos días que había estado con el chiflado practicando su nueva magia se acordó de un pequeño truco que sabía… y ahora vería si le era útil.

Cerró los ojos durante un segundo mientras tocaba un baúl…

Entonces como si estuviera en un pensadero en blanco y negro, vio como Albus hablaba con lo elfos, luego vio como este colocaba el baúl en el vestíbulo, a continuación el comienzo del juego y la salido de todos las personas fuera del comedor…luego como todos lo miembros que unos minutos antes estaban cenando, ahora esperaban inquietos detrás de la puerta y por último…vio como el director echaba algún tipo de hechizo…

"Espera un momento, ese conjuro lo conozco, es el hechizo traslador! Entonces… o no!"

Había estado ausente durante unos segundos, pero lo suficiente como para que Severus alcanzara la llave de la mano de Harry y fuera a abrir el maldito baúl.

"En cuanto abra el asqueroso baúl este, lo primero que haré es irme para casa. No mejor, primero que cargo al viejo metomentodo, luego me vengo de Potter y por último me largo a mi casa y me tomo un baño…"

El chico de pelo azabache se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Severus ya había metido la llave en la cerradura del baúl.

.-Noooo!- llega a gritar mientras se lanza como una bala hacía su maestro.

Ya era demasiado tarde…justo cuando Severus abrió el baúl, el chico también lo tocaba…

Vio a Dumbledore arrebatarles las varitas a los dos antes de sentir el conocido tirón en el ombligo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FIN DEL CAPI.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y Ahora…a donde irán a para esos dos? Porque el viejo les quitó las varitas? Que esta pasando?

Pues si lo queréis saber…tendréis que esperar al próximo capi! Jaja

Esta vez si que es verdad que no se cuando actualizare, intentare que sea lo antes posible porque las ideas ya las tengo todas en mi cabeza…Pero esta vez el tiempo libre esta en mi contra…!

En fin ya os dejo…y ahora me decís que os a parecido el capi ok?

Contestación a los reviews!

**EdySev:** Hola! Jaja gracias por tu review! Yo si que me reído cuando he leído tu comentario. Bueno que te ha parecido…? Ya ves que en este capi se sabe que hay dentro del baúl cierto? O bueno no del todo…os he dejado con la intriga…jaja pero te prometo que merecerá la pena…al menos es lo que creo. Te dare solo un pequeña pista:

Una I D . jajaja espero que tembién te hayas reído con este capi… Bss

**Lyfe Potter:** Jajaja Gracias por tu review! Como ves lo del Albus me falta un verano Dumbledore me ha servido bastante Haber si ahora se te ocurre alguna cosilla mas…Y bueno ya sabes deja tu opinión bss.

PSD: Has visto que ahora Ya había mas conversación cierto:P espero que te haya gustado.

**Alosca16:** Jajaja Bueno en la variedad esta el gusto, a ti no te gusta el Slasj y aun así lees mi fic…eso es mucho! Et lo agradezco de verdad! Jaja en cuanto al conejito, y todas las demás ideas locas de mi cabeza…Sabes que hay personas que solo saben escribir dramas, y el humor no les sale ni aunque se lo propongan? Pues yo soy todo lo contrario! Bss espero que te haya gustado el capi!

**Marisol Black**: Hola wapa…pues ya ves que lo he de vuelto a la normalidad…no podía dejarlo así para siempre (No es que no quisiera ) pero la historia lo necesitaba…Jeje creeme a partir de ahora ira muy bien que Sev este de cuerpo humano muajajajaja (risa cruel)..Gracias por el review…por cierto he tendio un problema con el capi de tu regalo…me quedado bloqueada :S :S …haber si algun día nos vemos es Msn y me ayudas… UN abrazo!

**Artemis shiro**: Jajaja si ya ves como me sientan a mi los caramelos…juasjuas en cuanto a tus preguntas..creo que una ya esta contestada…Sev esta ya de cuerpo entero…eso si antes me divertí un poco con él…y en cuanto al lemon…mmm no se me gustaría pero no tengo ni idea…Tengo uno echo entre Sev y Herm pero no es lo mismo…será questión de leerse mas fics lemon para coger ideas no:P jejejeje de verdad gracias espero tu review!

GRACIAS A TOOOOOODDDDDOOOOSSS! Espero vuestros reviews…

Saludos de cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


	5. Te odio Albus

Todo esto pertenece a la todo poderosa, rica, famosa y mas etc. JK….

Este es mi primer Fic de esta pareja SS/HP…no me maten mucho vale? Quejas, abucheos, ánimos, sugerencias, howlers! Lo que seas solo dejarme reviews!

**AVISO:** para los que no me conozcan…que sepan que estoy como una cabra…en serio soy peor que Dumbledore... (Solo que a mi me encantan los caramelos piña) Estoy chiflada...lo digo para que después no os quejéis…! Jejeje.

¡¡¡¡¡Le dedico este fic a una persona, SHEYLA RIDDLE! Que con su fabuloso estupendo Fic: El amor todo lo puede… (Si no lo habéis leído hacedlo es genial)

Has conseguido que le coja mas asco y odio (si eso es posible)….a Voldy, y ahora también al poltergeist…! QUE SE PUDRAN EN EL INFIERNO…

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Maldito viejo chiflado!**

**Te odio Albus!**

.-Noooo!- llegó a gritar mientras se lanzaba como una bala hacía su maestro.

Ya era demasiado tarde…justo cuando Severus abrió el baúl, el chico también lo tocaba…

Vio a Dumbledore arrebatarles las varitas a los dos magos antes de sentir el conocido tirón en el ombligo…

Ambos cayeron de golpe sobre una superficie blanda e inestable…

.-Potter!- gruñó Severus

Harry simplemente alzó la vista

.-Donde narices estamos?

.-Solo Albus sabe donde…(N/a Gracias Mariana)

.-Que?

.- Que estoy tan perdido como usted! -respondió bastante irritado.

.-Yo no estoy perdido!- gritó el Slytherin- se exactamente donde estamos!

.-Y estamos…?

.-Pues…pues…estamos…estamos…aquí….en algún lugar…

.-… ¬¬

"Vaya es la primera vez que veo a Severus tan inseguro, jajaja guardare este momento para la posteridad."

.-Por Merlín…- el profesor de pociones se pasó una mano distraída por su pelo negro.

"Si ya decía yo, que hoy no me tenía que haber levantado de la cama"

Harry estaba a casi un metro de distancia de su ex-maestro. Severus intentó caminar para alcanzarlo (N/a Suponemos que de momento no para besarlo).

Alzó su pie, pero la arena sumamente fina se le metía por todos los sitios y parecía engullirse el zapato tapándolo casi hasta el tobillo.

Intentó andar pero perdió su equilibrio. Movió desesperadamente sus brazos para recuperarlo…

Pero…

Lo único que consiguió fue hacer el ridículo delante de Potter y caer sobre la superficie parcialmente blanda.

Harry ahogó una risa.

"Que ridículo! Jaja… te recuerdo el incidente de esta mañana con la toalla y el plato?"

.-Auch! Maldito Potter!

.-Y ahora que he hecho?- preguntó poniendo esa cara de yo-nunca-he-roto-un-plato.

.-EXISTIR Potter- susurro con rabia aún desde el suelo- existir…

.-A vale…genial- dijo con sarcasmo.

Severus logró levantarse con algo de dificultad y sacudirse la arena de su ancho torso (N/a Babas o)

.-Donde demonios estamos?- volvió a preguntar el maestro.

Harry algo exasperado movió los brazos en señal de rendición, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la arena como un peso muerto.

.-No lo se…

.-Donde estamos?- repitió.

.-Otra vez? Que no lo se! Como quiere que se lo diga!- gritó- NO… LO….SE!

.-Cállese!

"Tenía que haber matado a ese endemoniado conejo cuando tuve ocasión…¬¬"

Severus lo miró a los ojos tratando de ver algo más allá y dijo.

.-Estoy intentando… pensar- Snape se llevó inconscientemente una mano a la nuca.

.-Ignoraba que supiera el significado de esa palabra…-Sonrió el ojiverde con malicia.

.-Mira quien habla...- respondió con sarcasmo.

.-WoW…una frase de tres palabras- dijo Harry como si hubiera escuchado un milagro- le traigo hielo para enfriar sus neuronas?

.-Intenta hacerse el gracioso?

.-Ahora una frase de cuatro…vamos mejorando.

"Cálmate Severus es solo un niño…Nooo es solo un crío, es Potter! Como lo agarre lo mataré lentamente, muy lentamente o siiiii! Luego lo estrangularé, lo maldeciré, lo envenenaré, lo ahogaré y finalmente lo mataré…No lo habías matado ya?...Bueno pues lo revivo y lo vuelo a matar!"

Mientras su mente maquinaba la trágica muerte de Potter, su cara había ido adquiriendo un tono más cetrino de lo normal. (N/a pues mira que es difícil)

"Bravo Harry! Si lo que querías era cabrearlo creo que has dado en el blanco! Mira, no se donde estamos, que haremos, ni cuando no marcharemos! Pero hasta que sepamos algo te sugeriría que intentaras llevarte bien. O al menos no insultarlo, ya no es un conejo…No ahora es un murciélago. ¬¬"

.-Que tal si baja del lugar en el que se encuentra Potter y tratamos de averiguar donde estamos?

.-Acaso no se ha dado cuenta?- preguntó el ojiverde.

.-Si me hubiera dado cuenta cree que se lo preguntaría?

.-Pues solo tiene que mirar a su alrededor…Arena fina y blanca (N/a en ese lugar estaba amaneciendo y por eso se veía algo) Agua tranquila y transparente y… eso…!- gritó señalando a la espalda de su profesor, donde una gran selva tropical se alzaba imponente y verde. Grandes palmeras, arbustos de color verde intenso, flores de colores llamativos, árboles frutales…Se quedó mirando unos segundos su nuevo reloj Swacht- A juzgar por la temperatura y la humedad… Diría que estamos en una isla tropical…

.-Imposible Potter.

.-… ¬¬.

Severus pareció meditar unos segundos.

.-Pero no puede ser.

.-Oh! Quiere callarse y dejar de decir tonterías? A veces no se como ha podido llegar a ser el mejor y mas inteligente profesor de pociones de todos lo tiempos…!

"Bueno si querías impresionar a Severus lo has conseguido"

Harry fijó sus ojos en los ónices de su maestro el cual estaba atónito.

"Potter me acaba de hacer un cumplido?

Un silencio bastante incomodo se instaló en el lugar. La tensión se olía en el ambiente…a parte del fresco aroma a frutas tropicales y a mar.

Solo habían pasado 10 minutos en la isla y ya estaban hasta las narices de estar allí. (N/a pues lo que les queda por aguantar).

Los dos se habían mantenido de pie, con los brazos cruzados y a una distancia prudente entre ambos.

15 minutos…

20….

30…

40…

Los músculos se estaban empezando a engarrotar de estar de pie y no moverse, por lo que Harry se había sentado en el tronco de una palmera. En cambio Severus se negaba rotundamente a mostrar el más mínimo apéndice de debilidad ante Potter.

Entonces ante el asombró de los dos hombres, apareció… a solo un par de metros de ellos y suspendido sobre sus cabezas, un pequeño punto de luz, como una pequeña estrella al alcance de la mano.

La extraña luz fue aumentando lentamente hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un Tv de 22".

Los ojos de ambos estaban desencajados, se les notaba claramente la confusión y la curiosidad, aunque a uno mas que a otro…

De repente aquella especie de pantalla brillante parpadeo un par de veces, igual que al encender un televisor.

La imagen de Albus Dumbledore ocupó la mayor parte de la pantalla. Sus ojos azules intensos y su gran sonrisa irradiaban diversión. Detrás de él, el resto de las personas que habían estado presentes aquella noche en la cena.

El ojiverde se levantó de golpe como si tuviera un muelle debajo.

.-Buenas noches…o debería decir buenos días? …-anunció el anciano pausadamente- Estáis bien los dos?

Albus dirigió su penetrante mirada de Severus a Harry y de Harry a Severus nuevamente. El viejo notó claramente la fulminante mirada de su profesor de pociones.

.-Creo que si…- Auto contestó el director.

.-Donde estamos?- preguntó Severus por cuarte vez en aquella noche.- Y como demonios he llegado HASTA AQUÍ?

.-Todo a su debido tiempo querido amigo…todo a su debido tiempo.

Harry estaba inusualmente tranquilo y no parecía para nada alterado o sorprendido, aunque aquello también lo había pillado de sopetón.

En cambio Snape parecía realmente afectado y desencajado, trataba desesperadamente que su semblante no se alterara, pero le resultaba inútil.

.-Vayamos por partes- sonrió abiertamente el mas adulto- Primero. Punto uno, que es el motivo por el cual os encontráis ahora en esta situación. En realidad es bien sencillo: Estamos hartos de vuestro comportamiento infantil e inmaduro…

-infantil? Inmaduro?. Es absurdo…

Albus se hizo el sordo y continuó.

.-A si que hemos decidido…

.-Hemos?- volvió a preguntar.

.-Si Severus…hemos. Todos nosotros estamos mas que hastiados con vuestras rabietas. No podéis estar en una misma habitación sin que acabéis ambos en la enfermería! Esto no puede seguir así!- El rostro normalmente afable del anciano ahora había cogido una inquietante sombra- La última vez que estuvisteis los dos solos en Howarts ocasionasteis grandes destrozos…!

.- Ya no me acordaba de aquel nimio detalle…-pensó Severus, aunque estaba claro que lo había pensado en voz alta.

.-NIMIO! Dañasteis obras de arte y destruisteis la mitad del vestíbulo principal!…habéis acarreado al colegio reparaciones por valor de miles de galeones!

Los dos jóvenes agacharon la cabeza avergonzados cual niños de 3 años. Albus les estaba reprendiendo como si ambos aun fueran alumnos de su colegio.

.-El centro no aceptara ese tipo de conducta por parte de dos miembros del profesorado… A si que los dos quedan recluidos en esta isla hasta…

.-Un momento!- gritó Snape- Profesores? Eh! Que significa eso?

.-Creía que ya lo sabías- dijo el director recobrando su afable sonrisa- Harry será el nuevo Profesor de DCAO.

.-COMO?- el Slytherin dirigió su furiosa vista hasta el chico ojiverde, el cual estaba casi encogido de hombros y ausente de toda aquella…

"Absurda"

Según Severus, situación.

.-Todavía no he aceptado profesor- susurro la voz del chico.

.-Pero aceptarás verdad?- casi suplicó el anciano poniendo pucheros- No le negarás un capricho ha este maltrecho anciano cierto?...

Ha Albus solo le valió un par de segundos para gritar emocionado!

.-Pues ya está decidido…Serás el nuevo profesor y no se hable mas!-el viejo se colocó sus gafas-Continuemos. Punto dos…Sabéis que es esto?

Preguntó mientras les mostraba dos varitas. Harry no se inmutó, sabía de quienes eran esas varitas, una era suya, la otra estaba claro a quien pertenecia, había visto a Albus quitárselas segundos antes de sentir el tirón en el ombligo.

Severus por el contrario parecía no darse cuenta…

.-Es muy raro se parece muchísimo a mi…-susurró mientras inconscientemente llevaba su mano hasta el bolsillo de su túnica donde supuestamente reposaría su varita- Un momento…ESA ES MI VARITA!

.-Y también la de Harry- dijo a la vez que las enseñaba tranquilamente- Aclarados este punto, vayamos al siguiente…

.-Espera Albus, esto no esta aclarado, porque tiene mi varita? Y si no la tenemos como demonios vamos a hacer magia?- Preguntó dudoso Snape.

.-Ahí es donde entra el punto número tres…

Harry no se movía, Severus apretaba los puños fuertemente y Albus se sonreía divertido junto con el resto de la gente…

.-Harry te suena de algo el triangulo de las Bermudas?

.-Si señor, pero que tiene…

.-Que tiene que ver con las varitas? Fácil… sabes porque se perdieron todos esos barcos y aviones?

El chico dorado meditó unos instantes recordando aquellas historias de miedo que le que contaba su primo Duddley cuando era pequeño para hacerlo llorar.

.-No se sabe a ciencia cierta señor pero dicen que es a causa de campos magnéticos. Muchos barcos y aviones se perdieron en esta zona y nunca más se ha sabido de ellos.

.-Campos magnéticos si… eso es lo que dicen los muggles. Pero en realidad es causada por un campo de magia realmente poderosa y con unos efectos realmente impresionantes…Todas esas historias sobre desapariciones y todo, son invenciones de los muggles en realidad los barcos nunca llegaron a salir del puerto…pero ahora no viene al caso… la cuestión es que ahora mismo los dos sois completamente muggles.

.-…

.-Interesante verdad? El campo de magia ejerce tanta fuerza que en lugar de aumentar, anula todos los poderes mágicos de los magos y brujas que estén dentro de su campo de fuerza…algo así como un parche temporal.

.-Espera Albus! Me estas diciendo que a parte de que no tengo magia me tengo que quedar con Potter en esta isla como muggles? Sin magia y sin saber absolutamente nada acerca de esta lugar?- preguntó con un gruñido.

.-Parece que lo vas entendiendo! Me quedó mencionar que os quedareis ahí asta 3 días antes de empezar el nuevo curso…

.-Eso es mas de un mes!- exclamó Harry.

.-Si, no es maravilloso? 35 días y 36 noches… en las paradisíacas islas tropicales de las bermudas!- gritó entusiasmado.

.-Es un locura Director! si no tenemos magia como vamos a defendernos de los peligros, no conocemos nada de esta isla como vamos a alimentarnos si no sabemos que plantas son venenosas! Pueden haber animales salvajes o nativos de esos caníbales! Además no tenemos nada! Y si nos ocurre algo?

.-Calma Harry, nosotros ya no hemos encargado de todo…

"Porque será que eso no me alivia"

.-En la isla no hay ningún animal peligroso, y tampoco hay nativos, en cuanto a las posibles problemas con las plantas, Severus sigue siendo un maestro en pociones estoy seguro de que las sabrá distinguir…

"Ahora si que estoy perdido!"

.-Escuchad toda la isla tiene un potente hechizo, algo así como una alarma gigante…en caso de que os pasara algo este se activaría automáticamente. A si que no hay peligro…- Habló con inusitada calma- Ah! se me olvidaba, antes de marcharnos os daré un mapa para que podáis llegar hasta vuestro material de supervivencia, allí encontraréis todo lo necesario. No os habréis pensado que os dejaríamos sin nada?

"Pues esa precisamente era mi idea…"

Tanto el león como la serpiente estaban en shock. Y estaban en todo su derecho…

No todos los días te levantas bien y acabas en una isla perdida de la mano de dios con la persona a la que más detestas en el mundo. (N/a Si me tocará a mi con Sev no me quejaría )

.-Tranquilos, el sitio esta cerca,- Albus sonrió lentamente sus ojos brillaban mas de lo habitual-a medio día de camino…

.-Esta loco? No puede hacernos esto!- chilló Snape.

.-Severus…-comenzó a hablar con una calma que ponía la piel de gallina- Esta es mi decisión y así se hará, además estoy seguro que ambos aprenderéis mucho el uno del otro… Que os lo paséis bien chicos!

Dumbledore sin inmutarse sacó la mano por aquella ventana y dejó caer sobre la arena un pergamino doblado y una brújula.

Instantes después la pantalla volvía a desaparecer tal y como había aparecido.

.-NOOO! Albus! Por Merlín!

Pero ya era tarde, en el lugar donde antiguamente estaba la ventana ahora no quedaba nada.

.-MALDITO VIEJO CHIFLADO!- gritó Severus al aire.

Harry haciendo caso omiso de su maestro enfurecido, avanzó lentamente y cogió el mapa del suelo junto con la brújula de aspecto antiguo. Se giró hacía su, ahora compañero de trabajo…y espero unos minutos hasta que las venas de su sien dejarán de palpitar.

.-Parece que vamos a pasar un tiempo juntos…No te parece Severus?

.-Si, que ilusión- respondió con todo el sarcasmo que pudo.- Yupiiii!

La isla estaba amaneciendo y el calor estaba empezando a ser sofocante, las túnicas que llevaba Severus encima empezaban a estorbar verdaderamente. Se pasó una mano por la frente quitando las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se empezaban a formar.

.-Esta bien Potter, ni yo le caigo bien ni usted a mi, a si que no me toque las narices y yo no se las tocare a usted. Entendido?

Harry que aún seguía como medio en trance, asintió lentamente.

.-Muy ahora déjeme ver eso!- le espetó agarrándole bruscamente el pergamino.

Lo abrió, y observó el sencillo mapa que estaba dibujado. Harry se acercó a Severus por detrás, alzando la cabeza por encima de su hombre para ver el mapa.

El hombre se sobresaltó momentáneamente y dio un brinco hacia delante cuando el chico empezó a respirar junto a su oído.

.-Creo que la X marca el lugar…

.-No es obvio Potter?

El profesor miró detenidamente la carta varias veces, girándola en varias direcciones, como para averiguar en que sentido se leía el mapa, se giró dando la espalda al mar… Y se quedó unos segundos quieto.

.-Por allí…

Severus intentaba parecer seguro, pero más bien daba la impresión de que no tenía mucha idea.

"Genial! Mañana a estas horas estaremos muertos!...Vamos Harry no seas así estoy seguro de que sacarás algo de provecho de esta nueva aventura… Y tu te haces llamar mi conciencia? Pues vaya asco!"

.-Esta seguro? Verá en el colegio muggle nos ense…

.-En marcha Potter- Cortó Severus mientras caminada hacía el interior de la selva.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPI.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HELLO a todos! He tardado bastante y lo siento, pero la inspiración me vino hace un par de días, y como veréis tampoco es que sea muy buena inspiración…

Este capi es un poco…muuuuuuy aburrido, y yo lo llamaría mas que nada transición, era necesario se mirara por donde se mirara. Jaja.

Ah! Una aclaración, he dicho que es una isla tropical y que estaba en el triangulo de las bermudas, no tengo ni idea de si esas islas son tropicales o que son,(soy pésima para la geografía) A si que imaginad que yo estoy en lo cierto!

En fin espero que haya quedado todo bien explicado en el capi…y si no pues lo siento, pero tengo gripe y casi no se ni lo que pienso SORRY!

Y Para el próximo capi…empieza la aventura!

Bueno y lo de siempre, si quereís insultarme, darme sugerencias, consejos, ánimos….lo que sea…REVIEW!

Gracias por los reviews:

**Alosca16**: Si jaja lo del profesor creo que me explique algo mal…o no te diste cuenta pero Severus ya tiene el cuerpo antes de ser trasladado y todo…jaja Y en lo otro también estoy de acuerdo! Aunque yo creo que este capi me a quedado algo soso y además serio. Muchas gracias y Bss.

**By Unika Olimka**: Bueno pues muchas gracias por el review! Aquí tienes el capi!

**K kinomoto:** Jeje pues tus ideas no van muy encaminadas… En teoría cuando el conejo esta detrás de Harry, Harry desea poder pegar una patada a su huesudo trasero, y como sus nuevos poderes funcionan mas que nada por los deseos e impulsos, pues al pensarlo inconscientemente le devolvió su cuerpo…jajaja espero que te haya gustado el lugar donde lo he mandando! Saludos.

**Artemis shiro:** jajaja Ok para la próxima te envió una caja de caramelos jejeje, an cuando al porque de cómo Severus recupera su cuerpo se lo he explicado a Kinomoto .

**FloOoOo:** Jajaja que risas con tu review madre! Ya ves lo que me gusta hacerlos sufrir y ya ves que a partir de ahora muchísimo mas! Me encanta hacerlos sufrir…jeje pero a mi manera . Espero que te haya gustado el sitio a donde los he mandado…en un principio iba a mandarlos solo a una isla cualquiera, pero luego se me ocurrió lo del triangulo! Muchos Bss!

**EdySev:** Jaja tranquila no te perdiste nada, fui yo que me explique mal, jajaj y seguramente en este capi tambíen. Bueno a lo que iba , la explicación de Severus se la he explicado a Kinomoto :). LO del chico maniático de Harry jajaja que risas….me has dado una idea muchas gracias! De verdad! bSS

**Sindri vera**: Pues tienes razón no pongo lo acentos…no tengo ni idea de como me he podido sacar el título de la E.S.O. Gracias por el review.

**Marisol Black**: Jeje si pobre Sev…Harry malo, Harry malo…en fin que estoy mal de la cabeza…jaja Pero si era Harry el que lo pensaba, en el próximo capi será al revés, o espera…yo lo ha pensado! Jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review wapa!

**Sheyla Riddle:** Jugando? De verdad crees que todos estaban jugando? YO mas bien diría que era una treta para que los dos cogieran el traslador. Porque si no…que coincidencia, que fueran precisamente Harry y Severus los primeros en llegar y que todos los demás estuvieran detrás de la puerta del gran comedor! Jajaja Bss.

**Mariana Splendor Peru Miau:** (Buff que nick mas largooo) Jaja tienes razón jaja de echo a mi el primer capi no me gusta, pero simplemente era el que tenía. Y bueno creo que este capi tampoco es que me haya quedado muy bien… al menos espero que no se haya echo muy pesado… Ah! Gracias por la frase! Y por el review…bss.

GRACIAS A TOOOOOODDDDDOOOOSSS! Espero vuestros reviews…

Saludos de cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


	6. Empieza el juego Pero que juego?

Todo esto pertenece a la todo poderosa, rica, famosa y mas etc. JK….

Este es mi primer Fic de esta pareja SS/HP…no me maten mucho vale? Quejas, abucheos, ánimos, sugerencias, howlers! Lo que seas solo dejarme reviews!

**AVISO:** para los que no me conozcan…que sepan que estoy como una cabra…en serio soy peor que Dumbledore... (Solo que a mi me encantan los caramelos piña) Estoy chiflada...lo digo para que después no os quejéis…! Jejeje.

¡¡¡¡¡Le dedico este fic a una persona, SHEYLA RIDDLE! Que con su fabuloso estupendo Fic: El amor todo lo puede… (Si no lo habéis leído hacedlo es genial)

Has conseguido que le coja mas asco y odio (si eso es posible)….a Voldy, y ahora también al poltergeist…! QUE SE PUDRAN EN EL INFIERNO…

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Maldito viejo chiflado!**

**Empieza el juego. Pero que juego?**

"Genial! Mañana a estas horas estaremos muertos! MUERTOS!...Vamos Harry no seas así, estoy seguro de que sacarás algo de provecho de esta nueva aventura… Y tu te haces llamar mi conciencia? Pues vaya asco!"

.-Esta seguro? Verá en el colegio muggle nos ense…

.-En marcha Potter- Cortó Severus mientras caminada hacía el interior de la selva.

.-Ehh! Espera Severus!- dijo Harry mientras echaba a correr detrás de su profesor- De verdad sabes a donde vamos?

.-Primero que nada Señor Potter, para usted soy señor, no Severus y en cuanto a lo segundo, claro que se hacía donde vamos!

" Severus estas seguro de eso? Tu en tu vida has hecho excursiones al campo ni has estado en ningún campamento de exploradores o algo por el estilo…Pues claro que no! Soy un mago por el amor de Merlín! No me hace falta saber como narices se hace fuego con dos palos o como funciona el aparato ese! Con la varita esta todo solucionado…ese es tu problema Severus, dependes demasiado de tu magia…"

El Slytherin se paró en seco, sacó el pergamino de dentro de su túnica, al hacerlo la brújula le cayó en las manos… le echó un rápido vistazo y la acabó dejando caer al suelo, luego de unos segundos giro 90º a su derecha y continuo andando.

Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejarse guiar por su antiguo maestro de pociones, el cual se veía a la legua que no tenía la mas mínima idea de hacia donde se dirigían, se agachó disimuladamente y se la metió en el bolsillo.

.-Por allí Potter- señaló con uno de sus dedos blanquecinos y parecidos a la porcelana.

Harry que iba detrás de su maestro empezó a divagar.

"Harry, Harry! HARRY!...Que narices quieres… Les estas mirando el culo a Severus… Que dices, no!... No era una pregunta, era un afirmación y le estaban dando un repaso que no veas…Eso es una estupidez, estas hablando de Severus, no me fijaría en él ni aunque fuera el último hombre de la tierra… Eso lo dices ahora, tu espera un par de semanas en esta isla solitaria y entonces te parecerá el hombre mas buenísimo del planeta…No digas tonterías, puedes largarte un rato por ahí?...Si claro ¬¬ me voy a dar un vuelta por la isla y cuando vaya a volver te envió un mensaje por tam-tam… Déjame en paz…"

"Je je je… se puede saber de que te ríes conciencia de pacotilla?...NO me digas que no te has dado cuenta?...Darme cuenta de que?...Harry lleva mirándote el culo desde la playa… Si ya y a mí me han crecido tetas… Primero, si quieres ignorarlo, adelante, pero tu también te has dado cuenta de su mirada, y segundo te recuerdo la minifalda, tu pelo rosa y tus te….Vale vale ya lo capte!"

Y a si, Gryffindor y Slytherin, rojo y verde, un adulto y un joven, un ex –mortífago y el niño que vivió, Harry Potter y Severus Snape, ambos inversos en sus pensamientos siguieron avanzando por entre las plantas.

Llevarían caminando como 1 hora y cuanto más avanzaban por aquella isla, mas impresionante les parecía (N/a a Severus también se lo parecía aunque no lo demostrara)

Los grandes y altos árboles cocoteros que habían decorado al principio el linde de la playa, ahora se habían ido convirtiendo en gigantescos árboles de 15 metros y tan espesos en la copa que casi no llegaba luz hasta el suelo, algunos de sus troncos casi tan gruesos que ni 10 personas los rodearían, estaban cubiertos por una manto de enredaderas, lianas, yedras y madreselvas.

Infinidad de flores exóticas y de colores vivos se mezclaban con los arbustos verde intenso que cubrían como una alfombra la gran parte del suelo.

Los cánticos de algunas aves se oían como una canción de fondo.

Harry tropezó con una rama del suelo produciendo un gran Crash . El chico se sorprendió bastante cuando un centenar de loros y guacamayos despegaron en bandada de un árbol cercano provocando un gran abanico de colores.

"Vaya esto es mas increíble de lo que parecía, lastima que tenga que compartirlo con ese…Vamos Harry no lo veas, antes no o demostraste, además estoy seguro de que dentro de unos días no pensarás igual"

Un suave murmullo lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, Severus giró la cabeza echando un rápido vistazo hacia el ojiverde, seguramente para verificar que ese sonido no había sido fruto del calor o de su imaginación.

El hombre mayor se dejó guiar por sus sentidos, dejando que sus pies le dijeran hacía donde tenia que ir. A medida que avanzaban los murmullos fueron aumentando. Pronto apareció frente a ellos la visión de una imponente cascada de agua tranquila y transparente, tenía al menos 10 metros de altura (unos tres pisos).

Justo bajo la base, se hallaba un pequeño lago de agua tranquila rodeado por árboles frutales de agradable aroma, y rocas las cuales parecían estar puestas estratégicamente pues más bien parecían cómodas hamacas.

Los rayos del sol incidían plenamente sobre la superficie del agua creando chorros de colores de toda la gama del Arco Iris.

Una suave brisa se levantó al momento meciendo lentamente las hojas de los árboles. El chico no apartó la vista de aquél maravilloso lugar y se concentró de lleno en memorizar bien aquel panorama.

Dos grandes pájaros entre azul y verde alzaron el vuelo de la tranquila rama donde se encontraba. Desplegaron sus alas, tenían por lo menos 1 metro de envergadura de punta a punta y lucían un vistoso color amarillo debajo de sus alas.

.-Es el paraíso- se le escapó a Harry.

.-No sea cursi Potter!-espetó burlón- Como si nunca hubieras visto nada parecido?

.-Pues no…Se…-había estado a punto de llamarlo por su nombre pero apreciaba demasiado su cuello como para perderlo.

"Vamos Severus no me digas que a ti no te ha gustado el lugar?...Si, la verdad es que es un lugar ideal para relajarse…Con Harry?...Si con Harry, un momento! NO! Con Potter no!...Si ya, bueno entonces porque le has dicho eso?...Porque jamás le daría la razón, ni aunque la tuviera…Te gusta llevarle la contraria para poder discutir con él verdad?"

Sin darse cuenta Severus se había para en medio de ese lugar, observando cada detalle con total percepción.

.-Señor?- llamó el Gryffindor a sus espaldas.

.-Que le ocurre Potter?- preguntó cansado y sin girarse.

.-Se encuentra bien? Le ocurre algo?

"Ahora te preocupas por él?...No me preocupo por él, pero no quiero tener que contarle a Dumbledore que hace el cadáver de Severus en su despacho en lugar de su cuerpo vivo"

El profesor tardó unos segundo en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo no pudo mas que girarse de golpe y tan deprisa, que no dio tiempo al joven que estaba a menos de medio metro de él de apartarse. Con tal mala suerte que la túnica que llevaba se enganchó en el cinturón de Harry.

.-Auuuch!

.-Eh!

(N/a Quien le manda a Severus llevar túnicas tan largas…QUE SE LA QUITE)

Todo se hubiera quedado ahí si no fuera porque Severus se empezó a poner histérico, pues en el vano intentó de desembarazarse de la túnica ambos habían acabado envueltos de pies a cabeza como un paquetito.

(N/a Paquetito de Severus jejeje… la que primero lo desenvuelva se lo queda!)

.-Quiere soltarme?- le gritó Harry.

.-Usted tendría que soltarme a mí.

.-Yo no le estoy agarrando!

.-Y cree que yo si?

.-Aiii!

.-Quiere estarse quieto Potter?- gritó desesperado.

.-Si es usted el que se mueve!-protestó el ojiverde en el pecho de su maestro.(N/a babas…babas…)

Severus se movió un par de pasos hacía atrás, ignorando lo que le esperaría. Cuando se dio cuenta…Ya fue demasiado tarde, tropezó estrepitosamente con la ropa cayendo hacia atrás.

Tanto el maestro como el ex alumno, esperaban el momento en que sintieran el golpe de la roca contra sus cuerpos, pero no fue así…

CHOFFF!

Ambos habían caído dentro del agua.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos 20 segundos hasta que Severus se incorporó sacando la cabeza por encima de la superficie. El lago no era muy profundo (al menos en la orilla)y el agua apenas le cubría el pecho.

Mientras Severus maldecía y maldecía Harry seguía dentro del agua.

No había pasado ni medio segundo, que el adulto ya estaba fuera del agua, no sin cierta dificultad, pues la larga túnica que llevaba le pesaba demasiado y le estorbaba, una vez que estuvo completamente fuera del agua y a dos metros de la orilla (por si acaso).

Se quitó la túnica empapada y la posó sobre una piedra. Tenía toda la ropa completamente pegada a su cuerpo.

El hombre reflexionó unos instantes. Por muy extraño que le pareciera a la gente, Severus Snape el jefe de la casa Slytherin y profesor de pociones, no era tan… 'indiferente' a como solían pensar.

Era verano e incluso él no estaba dispuesto a pasar calor por lelvar todas esas capas de ropa. Por eso debajo de la larga túnica que llevaba, traía una ligera camiseta de manga corta, de color negro y de lycra, en el cuello un poco alto de la camiseta, llevaba las letras "O'neil" escritas en blanco.

(N/a Son esas camisetas que suelen llevar los surfistas, esas que son tan delgadas y ajustadas. Ah! y si os preguntáis lo de la marca del brazo… ahora el tatuaje es una pantera negra)

La tela mojada se le pegaba aun mas, como una segunda piel. Sus músculos delineados perfectamente y sus brazos fuertes, daban a notar la excelente forma física del Slytherin.

Separó un poco el tejido para escurrirlo y separarlo de su torso, pero cuando la volvió a soltar esta volvió de nuevo a su abdomen, marcando nuevamente su pecho perfecto.

Severus cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, a la vez que se pasaba las manos por su cabello mojado quitándole el exceso de agua y dándole sin querer un aspecto casi salvaje.(N/a yo quiero un Severus así!)

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos se topó con unas esmeraldas. Obviamente eran del chico que lo escrutaba fijamente desde el agua. Harry puso ambas manos sobre la piedra y sin apartar la vista de los ónices de su profesor salió del agua poniéndose de pie.

Los pantalones anchos y vaqueros que llevaba el joven ya se le caían ligeramente, y ahora que estos estaban mojados aún se le caían mas, dejando ver la goma de sus calzoncillos azules. (N/a son de pantalón tipo Unno). La camiseta que llevaba con el dibujo de 'jodete', se había secado asombrosamente rápido, quedando solo ligeramente húmedo, aunque lo justo para que los pozos oscuros que tenía Severus como ojos no le quitaran la vista de encima.

Y mientras los jeans de Harry seguían goteando agua este se pasó una mano por el pelo, sacudiéndolo con vigor y dejando sus mechones de pelo de apenas 4 dedos de largo, despeinados completamente.

Llevó la mano a su bolsillo sacando su móvil muggle última generación chorreando de agua, alzó la vista y lo lanzó dentro del rió lo mas lejos que pudo.

"En esta isla no m sirve de nada, y aunque estuviéramos en el mundo muggle dudo mucho que a mi móvil le haya gustado el chapuzón"

Cuando oyó el 'chof' señal de que había caído dentro del agua, alzó los ojos para encarar a su ex-profesor.

Había que decirlo, Harry jamás había visto a Snape…tan condenadamente SEXY!

"Ya puede ser Severus, Slytherin, injusto, tu ex-profesor de pociones, un grasiento o un imbécil integral Harry. Pero no me iras a decir que no esta de muerte?...Que Merlín te conserve la vista… No lo encuentras atractivo?...Nooooo! Como puedes pensar eso?...Entonces porque llevas los últimos cinco minutos mirándolo casi sin pestañear?… Emmm, pues…No lo sabes? O no quieres admitirlo?...CÀLLATE"

-Vamos- anunció Harry rompiendo el contacto y emprendiendo el camino hacía su destino, que por casualidades de la vida estaba en la dirección de Severus, a si que el chico se dirigió hacía allí.

"Ves como yo tenía razón…Yo no he dicho eso, pero si me has dado un idea, gracias…Que yo he hecho que?...Relájate ser divertido"

El adulto no dijo nada, pensando que el chico pasaría a su lado ignorándolo por completo, pero no fue así y cuando quiso reaccionar Harry había metido su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y acercó su cara a la de él como si lo fuera a besar…

Al hombre se le había acelerado el corazón su respiración se había agitado y su boca y garganta se habían quedado completamente secas.

"Cálmate Severus solo es Potter, solo eso, trata de tranquilizarte, donde demonios esta ahora tu auto control?...Se quedó en Howarts junto con mi varita…"

Cuando Severus volvió a la realidad los labios de Harry estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos…

El chico dorado se separó de golpe del cuerpo mojado de Severus sacando la mano del bolsillo de su maestro junto con el mapa doblado. Y aun sin separarse le dijo al oído:

.-Se encuentra bien profesor?- sonrió con picardía- parece nervioso…

Y tal y como se había acercado a su profesor se alejó dando media vuelta.

Ya con Severus a su espalda Harry abrió el mapa…

Pasaron tres minutos hasta que Severus recobró la compostura.

"Muy bien Potter, quieres jugar? Pues juguemos…."

Mientras Harry miraba atento el mapa, Severus había avanzado con pasó sigiloso pero firme hacía el ojiverde. Calmó su respiración para que el chico no lo delatara.

Y justo cuando Severus podía ver el mapa por encima del hombro del joven…

.-Y ahora por donde vamos?- susurró al oído del Gryffindor a la vez que posaba delicadamente casi sin tocarlo, una de sus manos en la cintura del joven. El chico dio un brinco cuando notó su cálido aliento en su cuello- Todo bien Potter? Parece que le haya asustado…

.-No en absoluto, estoy mejor que nunca- dijo con malicia. Y sin dirigirle la mirada ni de asegurarse si lo seguía o no Harry empezó la marcha, según el mapa debían de estar a mitad del camino.

"Esta bien Severus has aceptado el juego, BUENA SUERTE"

.-

.-

.-..-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FIN DEL CAPI!.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes que anda tengo dos cosillas que mencionaros:

La primera es que siento que sea un capi tan malo y que sea así de corto, pero era o actualizar con un capi cortito y ahora, o colgar un capi un poco mas largo dentro de 3 semanas que es lo que me están durando todos lo exámenes… Y bueno como no sabía cuando podría volver a tener 10 minutos libres, decidí actualizar…

Y la segunda…Vuestros deseos son órdenes!…vosotros/as me dais sugerencias consejos o ideas y yo las pongo…querías que pasara algo entre los dos y ahí lo tenéis…a si que ya sabéis…

Darle al botoncito ese tan mono que pone "GO" no seas perezosos/as.

Como ya dije…las próximas semanas estaré hasta arriba de trabajo, de echo esta semana he dormido unas 20 horas como mucho…

Bueno siento las charla…si, si, ya contestó a los reviews!

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI:** Bueno gracias por el review, en segundo no fue una baño de agua salada, fue en un rió ( el de agua salda será en el próximo capi prometido) jaja y tranquila no eres la única a la que se le van las ideas con Severus…sabes lo que me ha costado escribir este capi sin babear el teclado?

**Carly McKinnon** Como ya dije…mis deseos son ordenes, ahí lo tienes, no cayó Harry encima de Severus ni alrevés…cayeron los dos a la vez, jeje pero creo que ya te valió no? Bueno como sea sigue dejando ideas como esas jeje que me van fenomenal en serio…Muchas gracias por esas pequeñas ideas, jeje y ya ves que esta vez Sev se quitó la túnica y to…gracias por el review…bss

**alosca16**: Que haría yo sin tus reviews eh? Jejej bueno ya me dieras que te ha parecido, en cuando a lo de la pantaloneta, fue con ropa entera y en cuanto a lo de tirarse, digamos que fue involuntario, pero bueno creo que aún así valió la pena no? EN fin yo también daría lo que fuera por pasar aunque solo fuera una hora con ese…madre, que calor que hace aquí! Jeje Bss!

**MarisolBlack:** Wola wapa! Bueno como pudiste leer todavía por llegar todavía no llegaron a su destino , como para ira a coger comida, pero tranquila tu idea a sido captada y ya tengo unas ideas rondándome la cabeza con ciertas y palmeras y algunos cocos, jajaja. Siento la tardanza pero ya viste…en fin muchos bss!

**RAC**: jajaja no se encontrará con dos cadáveres…bueno de momento (sonrisa macabra) tranquila que no estarán muertos, con ganas de matarse entre ellos puede, pero no de otro modo…(puede que a besos también). Bss

**edysev**: Bueno gracias por el review de verdad, jaja me ha gustado mucho eso de Albus en serio! Que chistosa…espero que en este capi también te hayas reído…creo que no me ha quedado gracioso, no se tu que opinas? En fin espero que no te haya echo esperar mucho…gracias!

**HermySiriusBlack:** Jajajaja gracias por "W"

**sheyla ryddle:** Pues ya ves que si ese era el plan…al menos en parte, ay has visto que no se han peleado mucho, al menos de momento porque se me están ocurriendo cada idea…jaja muchas gracias por el review! Bss

**hibi-chan**: gracias por lo de loca…(Cloe colorada) es todo un cumplido! Bss

GRACIAS A TOOOOOODDDDDOOOOSSS! Espero vuestros reviews…

Saludos de Cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


	7. Vamos a morir!

Todo esto pertenece a la todo poderosa, rica, famosa y mas etc. JK….

Este es mi primer Fic de esta pareja SS/HP…no me maten mucho vale? Quejas, abucheos, ánimos, sugerencias, howlers! Lo que seas solo dejarme reviews!

**AVISO:** para los que no me conozcan…que sepan que estoy como una cabra…en serio soy peor que Dumbledore... (Solo que a mi me encantan los caramelos piña) Estoy chiflada...lo digo para que después no os quejéis…! Jejeje.

¡¡¡¡¡Le dedico este fic a una persona, SHEYLA RIDDLE! Que con su fabuloso estupendo Fic: El amor todo lo puede… (Si no lo habéis leído hacedlo es genial)

Has conseguido que le coja mas asco y odio (si eso es posible)….a Voldy, y ahora también al poltergeist…! QUE SE PUDRAN EN EL INFIERNO…

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Maldito viejo chiflado!**

**Vamos a moriiiir!**

**NOTA: En este capi puede (casi seguro) que los protas se hagan poquito de pupa! Pero nada que no se pueda curar con un a tirita…o dos! ( O toda la caja ¬¬)**

.-No en absoluto, estoy mejor que nunca- dijo con malicia. Y sin dirigirle la mirada ni de asegurarse si lo seguía o no Harry empezó la marcha, según el mapa debían de estar a mitad del camino.

"Esta bien Severus has aceptado el juego, BUENA SUERTE"

En la mente de Snape, los segundos se hicieron minutos, y los minutos horas. No llevaba reloj pero por la posición del sol y la temperatura deducía que debían ser mediodía más o menos.

Unas gotas de sudor empezaron a formarse en la frente de Severus, deslizándose por su sien y acabando en el cuello. Su ropa seguía húmeda y pegada a su cuerpo, pero ahora era a causa de la fina capa de sudor que recubría su piel.

En un principio el hecho de llevar la ropa completamente mojada le había molestado bastante pues le dificultaba el movimiento y era verdaderamente engorroso. Pero ahora deseaba volver a notar las gotas de agua recorrer su piel blanquecina, y sentir ese frescor que le envolvía entero.

El calor que hacía era asfixiante y aunque sus cuerpos fueran protegidos del sol por las sombras que proyectaban los árboles, el calor sofocante era insoportable.

Ya fuera por el cambio climático tan brusco o por el hecho de estar en una isla perdida de la mano de Albus, su mente empezó a volar… simplemente la dejaba en blanco mientras dejaba que sus pies le guiaran por el camino.

Un fuerte rugido junto con un temblor en su estómago le sacó de su mundo…

"Demonios, estoy hambriento!...Solo puedes pensar en eso?...Y en que voy a pensar si no?...Haber, estas en un isla desierta y paradisíaca en compañía de un joven que no tiene desperdicio alguno. Que te parece pensar esto: Tirarlo en el suelo, quitarle la ropa y aprovecharte de él… Que?... Mira en lo que puedes pensar y tu te dedicas a preocuparte en que TIENES HAMBRE!...

Uiiii! lo siento, tienes razón que tonto he sido, como me he podido preocupar por mis necesidades alimenticias cuando tengo el trasero de Potter a un metro ¬¬…

Si, si, di lo que quieras pero no niegues que el chico te llama la atención, y no dejabas de mirarlo…Tu lo has dicho, 'dejaba' no le vuelto a mirar el culo desde la cascada…AJAAAA! Pero reconoces que le miraste el culo… Yo no he dicho eso…Si lo has dicho….Que no… Que si…. No… Si… No se supone que las conciencias están para ayudar!…Quien te ha dicho semejante tontería? Porque te ha tomado el pelo. Esa es la mentira mas grande que oído en mi vida, salvo cuando dijiste antes que no te gustaba Harry…"

Cuando Severus volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de que el ojiverde había detenido su marcha, pero claro se dio cuenta cuando su pecho chocó contra algo fuerte y duro (N/a y no es el… COF COF…sigamos)

.-Que ocurre Potter?- preguntó molesto, como si en realidad Harry tuviera la culpa de que Severus hubiera chocado contra su espalda.-Porque demonios nos hemos detenido?

"No podías ser un poco mas amable verdad?...Hay alguna ley que diga, Hay que ser amable con Potter?...Pero que…Contesta…Pues supongo que no…Bueno pues cuando salga, avísame que entonces veremos si le hago caso, pero hasta entonces…Eso no esta bien, tienes…"

Severus se concentró fijamente en bajar el volumen de su conciencia hasta dejarlo en silencio, como si fuera un televisor. (N/a eso le hubiera ido bien a Ron para sus clases de pociones)

.-Tenemos problemas…- anunció el chico.

.-Que clase de problemas?

.-De los buenos y de los malos.- Severus hizo un mueca de desagrado- cuala quieres oír primero?

.-Me da igual Potter, pero hable de una vez.

.-Muy bien empezaré por las malas…

.-No…

.-Como que no?

.-Prefiero las buenas…

.-Pero no decía que le daba igual?

.-Si pero ahora ya no…prefiero las buenas primero.

"Hombres…" pensó Harry. "Hombres? Y tu que eres una mariposa?"

.-Esta bien, - Harry tragó saliva- las buenas noticias son que ya hemos llegado a la X del mapa y según esto, los baúles están justo al otro lado del rió…

.-Eso es buena señal solo tenemos que cruzar el río - Sentenció Severus arrastrando las palabras- y entonces cual es la mala noticia?

.-Ves el rió por alguna parte?- preguntó mordaz.

La boca de Severus se quedó seca… Dio un par de vuelta para mirar a su alrededor, pero solo veía árboles, plantas y flores. Volvió a girar, más árboles, más plantas y más flores.

.-Eso que quiere decir?- logró preguntar con dificultad.

.-No es obvio?... pues aquí no hay ningún río, como vamos a cruzarlo si ni siquiera esta?…

.-Potter, puede que su potencial intelectual sea increíblemente pequeño, pero creo que puede entender que eso ya lo he entendido.

"Y a ti que demonios te pasa?...Que me va a pasar?...Hombre, si fueras una chica diría que estas con el síndrome premenstrual, pero como no lo eres ( a menos que yo sepa) Diría que mas bien te has levantado con el pie izquierdo… Siempre me levanto con el pie izquierdo por si ya lo habías olvidado!"

.-No es eso…estamos en el lugar adecuado lo se. Pero hay algo que no me concuerda -dijo de mala gana- y todo por su culpa, Si me hubiera dejado antes el mapa y la brújula, ahora no estaríamos así!.

.-Insinúa que ha sido mi culpa?

.-No lo insinúo…-contestó entre dientes mientras su dedo índice señalaba el pecho de Severus- LO AFIRMO!

.-Has sido tu el que nos ha guiado desde la cascada! Si estamos perdidos es por tu culpa…

.-Perdona pero a mi no se me ocurrió tirar nuestra única ventaja aparte del mapa!- gritó Harry empezando a enfadarse.

"Pero si luego la cogiste tu!...ya pero eso él no lo sabe, y de momento puedo echárselo en cara"

.-Además…desde cuando me tuteas?- soltó el chico.

.- No me cambies de tema…

.-No te cambio de tema! Y la culpa sigue siendo tuya!

.-La culpa no es mía!

.-Imbécil…

"No podríais discutir esto de una forma mas civilizada?...NOO!" Pensaron los dos a la vez…

.-Niñato creído.

.-Mor…"Cálmate Harry, utiliza las palabras…Y que te piensas que estoy haciendo?" tífago asqueroso…!-acabó la frase con rabia.

.-…

"Tu lo has querido, atente a las consecuencias Potter"

Severus se abalanzó sobre Harry y mas fue su sorpresa al ver la cara de desafío y decisión del joven, como si también hubiera estado esperando la oportunidad de atacarle.

Los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea de puños, brazos, piernas, ropa…Todo servía en aquel combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cuando no estaba el ojiverde encima de Snape asestándole golpes, era Severus el que estaba encima de Harry golpeándolo.

En un descuido de chico el Slytherin le dio un zurdazo a la mandíbula pillándolo desprevenido tirándolo al suelo del golpe.

Severus se separó una par de metros del joven llevándose una mano al costado para respirar mejor.

"Maldita sea con Potter… Que pasa Severus no puedes con el chico?... Claro que si, solo que no esperaba que estuviera en tan buena forma, se defiende bien… Ya no es el joven delgado y enclenque que conociste eh?"

El maestro miró los orbes verdes que se fijaban en él, sus ojos tenían un brillo inquietante….

Ira.

Rabia.

Odio.

Diversión?

Solo pudo observarlo unas décimas de segundo, pues Harry había arremetido contra el dándole un duro golpe en el estómago quitándole la respiración por segundos. Ambos cayeron al suelo y empezaron a rodar dando tumbos de un lado para el otro…

Entonces sus cuerpos se precipitaron por una cuesta embarrada y empinada, ambos se separaron por la inercia y fueron girando y dando vueltas como si fueran muñecos de papel golpeándose duramente contra todo lo que se ponía en sus trayectorias.

.-.-.-En el despacho de Albus.-.-.-

.-No se matarán verdad?- preguntó Hermione al Director.

.-Estoy completamente seguro de que se llevarán bien…

.-Director, de verdad cree que estarán bien?- preguntó la patriarca de los Weasley algo asustada.

.-Claro que si… no les pasara absolutamente nada. Confíen en mi.

.-.-.-De vuelta a la isla.-.-.-.-

.-AAAHHHHHHHH!- gritaron los dos mientras seguían bajando por aquella colina chocando contra todo lo que pillaban.

De repente un enorme silencio.

Nada.

Ya no se oían los trozos de ropa rasgarse, ni los golpes de sus cuerpos contra las piedras o las ramas, ni el sonido de la tierra y las piedras al desprenderse.

Solamente silencio…

Entonces el tiempo disminuyó…Y las dos figuras cayeron lentamente, muy lentamente hacia el vació, sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo.

Mas silencio…

.-No buscabas un ríoooooooooooooooooo?- grito Severus antes de que se oyera el sonido de dos cuerpos chocando contra el agua.

El sonido que produjeron ambos al salpicar fue tapado por la brisa y el cantar de los pájaros.

Harry Potter y Severus Snape habían caído por un despeñadero, precipitándose al vacío desde por lo menos vente metros de altura. La fuerza que llevaban al caer sumergió a ambos tres metros bajo el agua.

Dos horas y un kilómetro y medio más tarde la corriente arrastró sus cuerpos inconscientes hasta una especie de playa, en donde el caudal del río no era lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir arrastrando sus cuerpos maltrechos.

El agua les había salvado la vida de aquella caída, aunque no les hubiera salvado de acabar magullados.

"Harry! HARRY; DESPIERTA! Vamos arriba!"

El joven pelinegro abrió los ojos con dificultad, sentía como si le hubieran pasado por encima una enorme apisonadora, le pesaba la cabeza y su boca le sabía a sangre.

"Tu! No decías que sería divertido, que querías aventuras? Pues espero que las hayas disfrutado, porque por poco NOS MATAMOS!...Bueno solo ha sido un pequeño contratiempo"

Intentó moverse pero un pinchazo agudo en todo el cuerpo lo detuvo en seco. Estaba bocabajo y sentía las piedras húmedas y redondas del río bajo su cara.

Nuevamente intentó levantarse, tenía todo su cuerpo entumecido pero eso no le impidió incorporarse y ponerse de pie con bastante dificultad.

.-Auch!- gimió cuando apoyó el tobillo sobre la superficie. Lo miró, no parecía tener nada grave excepto el golpe. Se llevó una mano al labio partido.-Maldición-Se sentó en un tronco mientras se examinaba.

Aparte de golpe en el pie, solo tenía algunos rasguños y un pequeño corte en la ceja. Movió su brazo derecho para masajearse el cuello y entonces fue cuando reparó en un moratón con mal aspecto aunque sin mucha gravedad.

"Ese brazo no tiene buena pinta Harry…He estado peor, sobreviviré."

Cuando recuperó la compostura, buscó con la mirada a Severus. Encontró su cuerpo a unos vente metros río abajo, entre un par de piedras.

El ojiverde se acercó cojeando hacia su compañero.

Llegó hasta él, seguía inconsciente. No le vio la cara puesto que estaba bocabajo, a si que lo giro con bastante dificultad, en cualquier otra ocasión no hubiera supuesto ningún problema mover aquel cuerpo, pero en aquellas condiciones hasta respirar se le hacia una montaña arriba.

Una vez que hubo girado su cuerpo le dio un vistazo rápido. Severus no estaba mucho mejor que él, tenía el labio partido…

El joven sonrió en su interior, eso se lo había provocado el cuando le había dado un puñetazo a la cara.

"No se de que te ríes, que tengas la ceja así no es cosa del viajecito por el río…"

Siguió mirándolo unos instantes buscando alguna herida de gravedad o algún hueso roto. No se sorprendió cuando vio su camiseta O'neil toda echa jirones, acercó su vista para prestar mas atención.

"No es nada personal, solo estoy comprobando que no tenga nada grave, son primeros auxilios, primeros auxilios… Primeros Auxilios? Jeje y le harás el boca-boca?...No es el momento de tus comentarios…Ya"

Levantó con dos dedos un trozo de camiseta suelta sus ojos se ensancharon cuando observó un gran moratón que cubría el lado izquierdo de sus costillas.

.-No tiene buen aspecto. Puede que incluso tenga una costilla fracturada…- habló Harry para si mismo mientras le tomaba el pulso que apenas se notaba- Severus…Vamos Severus! Responde…maldita sea Snape! Me debes una y cuando recuperes la conciencia me encargare de hacértelo saber!

Murmuró Harry con esfuerzo. El pequeño león (ya no tan pequeño) se acercó un par de metros hasta el río y se quitó la camiseta sumergiéndola en el agua. Luego, fue otra vez hasta Severus y se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo.

.-Mas te vale reaccionar!

"Al menos respira, ya no tendrás que hacerle el boca-boca, crees que se pondrá bien Harry?... Por suerte no tendré que hacerle la reanimación… Pero se va a morir?... Esta bien solo algo magullado, y no se va a morir, todavía le quedan muchos años por joderme!"

Dejó que unas gotas de agua cayeran por su cara, mientras incorporaba un poco a su ex maestro para facilitarle la respiración y le daba unas bofetadas en la mejilla.

Pero Severus no reaccionaba, cada vez respiraba menos y su pulso disminuía. Hasta que dejó de respirar.

.-OH! No me hagas hacerlo, No! MALDITA SEA EL DIA QUE DECIDI PARTICIPAR EN EL JUEGO!- Harry estiró completamente su cuerpo sobre las piedras mientras cogía una gran bocanada de aire.- Como después de hacerte esto no salgas de esta me encargare personalmente de hacer de tu estancia en el infierno una pesadilla!

Puso sus manos por detrás de su cuello y le alzó la cabeza ligeramente para dejar las vías respiratorias libres, luego con una mano le abrió la boca mientras que con la otra le sujetaba la frente.

"Vamos no hagas de esto una pesadilla, que los cuatro… Cuatro?...Claro hombre, tu, yo, Severus y su conciencia eso son cuatro….ya pero… Acaso pensaste que el único que tenía conciencia aquí eres tu? Bueno a lo que iba, que aquí los cuatro sabemos que por mucho que te pelees con Severus estas deseando besarlo!...Serás…Si, vale, seré todo lo que tu quieras, pero ahora encargarte de él porque si no, no tendrías con quien pelearte"

Harry respiró hondo, cogiendo todo el aire que podía con sus pulmones luego sin contemplaciones y como si lo hubiera echo toda la vida, posó sus labios sobre los de Severus inyectándole el oxigeno a sus pulmones.

"Vaya ahora resulta que aquellos cursillos de primeros auxilios que hice me han servido de algo"

Cogía aire, juntaba sus labios con los suyos y le daba todo el aire que podía. Estuvo así un par de minutos. De repente Severus empezó a toser expulsando el agua acumulada en su tórax, Harry lo ayudó a ponerse de costado para que saliera todo el líquido que había almacenado en sus pulmones.

Cuando Snape acabó lo primero que vio fue a Potter sin camiseta, mojado, arrodillado junto a él y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"Vaya, ojalá despierte todos los días así."

Esta vez ni el mismo se paró a contradecirse. Al pasó de los segundos un dolor punzante se le instaló en las costillas junto con un ligero mareo. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

.-Por Merlín…- susurró Harry- Vaya susto me has dado! No vuelvas a hacer eso entendido!

"Creo que acabo de ver a Potter preocupado, Por Morgana debo estar mas mal de lo que creía!"

.-Como te encuentras?

.-…-Severus tardó unos segundos en procesar toda la información- Emmm…Algo mareado pero bien creo. Que ha pasado?

Intentó incorporarse y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que el chico aun tenía su mano detrás de su cuello…

.- Hemos dado un pequeño viaje en rió…- le contestó mientras ayudaba a incorporarlo y ponerlo de pie.

.-Pues vale…-contestó Severus que aún no se había recuperado del todo y al levantarse de golpe le provocó un ligero mareo. Harry tuvo que abrazarlo por la cintura para que Severus no se desplomara por el suelo.

Entonces cuando la cara de Severus descansaba casi inconsciente sobre su hombro, se dio cuenta de que apenas unos minutos antes, aunque hubiera sido por cuestiones de vida o muerte, sus labios habían tocado los mismos que ahora tocaban su cuello.

Harry se empezó a poner nervioso.

"Mierda!...Nervioso Harry? Pareces alterado, no habías dicho que no era nada personal, que solo habían sido primeros auxilios?...Si bueno, es que, yo, en fin…Déjalo no hace falta que te expliques Romeo…Romeo?"

Con Severus aun en brazos Harry alzó la vista mirando hacia los grandes árboles del linde del rió luego puso los ojos en blanco.

.-Genial- exaspero con sarcasmo- Al menos los golpes han servido de algo…

.-

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPI.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno! Esta vez no os podréis quejar en cuanto a lo de largo, creo que no esta mal y en cuanto al capi… Deja mucho que desear, y bueno los he hecho mejores…Además como dije al principio se han hecho un poco de pupa, pero mira al final Harry acabo haciéndole el boca-boca a Severus. xDDD

Bueno solo que espero que os haya gustado el capi, y gracias por los reviews! Los exámenes aún no los he acabado todavía me queda toda esta semana, y no pensaba publicar hasta la semana que viene. Pero el otro día al acabar un examen de Atención Sanitaria se me ocurrió el capi entero y no pude desperdiciar la oportunidad.

En fin muchos besos a todos y no me matéis vale? Que Severus se pondrá bien además en el próximo capi ya encuentran los baúles y ya irán a por la comida…en fin que en el próximo capi empieza la fiesta de verdad!

Contestación a los reviews!

**MarisolBlack**: Hola! Pues si jeje lo de la camiseta se me ocurrió viendo una peli y lo del cai si la verdad es que he estado bastante ocupada, pero como al acabar el examen se me vino todo el capi a la mente como una peli, y no pude evitar escribirlo! BSS

PSD: TU regalo lo tengo un poco parada me atascado en una escena de la que no logro salir.!

**Edysev** Jajaja tu los has dicho…! De eso se trata de que sus conciencias los hagan sufrir, aunque creo que eso también lo hacen solo sin falta de nadie! Jaja la descripción fue saca de un sueño que tuve…jeje! Y bueno lo del beso… eso se cuenta como beso o no? De todas maneras tu idea esta tomada en consideración ( vamos que nada mas leerlo me lo imagine y me vino la escena de su primer beso oficial gracias) Muchos bss!

**Carly McKinnon**: Siiii acercamientos! Y en esta capi mas mas mas mas! Aunque no se si son como te los esperabas, de todas maneras espero que te haya gustado! Y lo de coordinar pensamientos…haber si piensas en Sevy es normal que no puedas pensar! Sea la hora que sea! Muchos abraxos!

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI** Si la verdad a mi también me decepciona bastante que saliera tan poco en la peli, pero como tu dices…esa parte en la que se sube las mangas pasara a la posteridad! En cuanto la vi grite tanto en el cine que la señora que estaba a mi lado dio un bote ( perdón me equivoque..ella también estaba gritando tanto como yo en cuando lo vio…y debía tener unos 50!

**HermySiriusBlack**: jaja da igual! Al menos se que lo leíste! Jaja memoria de pez? Jajaja Yo tengo memoria de Severus…si como lo oyes, porque lo mio va así: Estoy haciendo algo, pensado, escribiendo o lo que sea y cada 30 segundos o así se me olvida lo que estoy haciendo y empiezo a pensar en sevy! Es una droga. Bss

**Flo0o0o**: haaa! Esa es la cuestión del juego, y no tengo ni idea porque las normas las ponen ellos…supongo que será el primero que sucumba a los encantos del otro pierde…XDDD jaja

Bueno ahí tienes mas conversaciones con las conciencias…si yo tuviera una así creo que me acabaría suicidando! tranqui oye ya había pensado en lo de Albus, jaja y dalo por echó claro que no pensaba decírselo hasta el final! Pobre viejo y el que piensa que esta todo bien…te diste cuenta de lo de la alarma de la isla? No salto…ya veras seguro que salta cuando estén muertos! Bss

**alosca16**: Aire? Jajaja eso es lo que le ha dado Harry a Sev eh? XDDDD ahora el que parece casi muerto es él jajaja pero tranquila que se pondrá bien, además todavía le queda mucho, pero que mucho por aguantar! En fin este es mas largo espero que te guste muchos bss!

**Mariana Splendor Peru Miau ...** tranquila no pasa nada jaja haber si se te ocurre alguna frase mas… que a mi me fue genial! En cuanto a lo de la tele pues si…tienes toda la razón fue la única oportunidad que hubieran tenido y si se les hubiera ocurrido antes ahora no estarían los dos mojados magullados y doloridos! Si pero ya ves que juego, de repente los dos se comen con los ojos y cuando te vas a dar cuenta se están golpeando hasta las entrañas…si es que son como niños! NO pueden estar juntos pero tampoco puede estar separados! Jaja eso me lo decía mi madre con mi primo si nos juntábamos acabábamos los dos llorando y con arañazos y si estábamos separados nos echábamos de menos! Muchos bss.

**K Kinomoto** Pues no pides mucho, pero para eso tendrías que ponerte a la lista porque creo que mas de 1300 personas lo querrían! Yo la primera…buff no me quiero ni imaginar lo que le haría…y cuantas veces se lo haría! Si se empiezan a gustar pero siguen siendo como los perros y gatos…perdón como Serpientes y leones! Bss.

**snape white**: Vaya pues muchas gracias, y mas porque te lo has leído del tirón vaya ganas! jaja, espero que te haya gustado bss!

**Magicson:** Pues me gusta la idea de que te simpatice, pero creo tienes un ligero error, no es que le historia se este tornando gay…es que es Gay o slash como quieras llamarla. Y siento decepcionarte pero a Harry si le gusta Severus viceversa, Además en el summury lo pone…y creo que se lee bastante bien… Aun así bss! 

**Ali Potter-Malfoy**: Vaya pues muchísimas gracias! Espero que este capi también te haya gustado muchos besos!

GRACIAS A TOOOOOODDDDDOOOOSSS! Espero vuestros reviews…

Saludos de Cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


	8. Porfin lo hemos encontrado, y ahora que?

Todo esto pertenece a la todo poderosa, rica, famosa y mas etc. JK….

Este es mi primer Fic de esta pareja SS/HP…no me maten mucho vale? Quejas, abucheos, ánimos, sugerencias, howlers! Lo que seas solo dejarme reviews!

**AVISO:** para los que no me conozcan…que sepan que estoy como una cabra…en serio soy peor que Dumbledore... (Solo que a mi me encantan los caramelos piña) Estoy chiflada...lo digo para que después no os quejéis…! Jejeje.

¡¡¡¡¡Le dedico este fic a una persona, SHEYLA RIDDLE! Que con su fabuloso estupendo Fic: El amor todo lo puede… (Si no lo habéis leído hacedlo es genial)

Has conseguido que le coja mas asco y odio (si eso es posible)….a Voldy, y ahora también al poltergeist…! QUE SE PUDRAN EN EL INFIERNO…

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Maldito viejo chiflado!**

**Por fin lo hemos encontrado. Y ahora que?**

Con Severus aun en brazos Harry alzó la vista mirando hacia los grandes árboles del linde del rió luego puso los ojos en blanco.

.-Genial- exaspero con sarcasmo- Al menos los golpes han servido de algo…

"Que te pasa Harry? No te alegras?...Pues no se que decirte, hubiera preferido pasarme todo el día caminando y dando vueltas en círculos, que acabar echo un asco y con Severus encima…Ya no es Snape?...Pero bueno! A que viene eso, no puedes llevar un conversación normal sin meterlo en medio! QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?...A mi? Eso debería preguntártelo yo no? teniendo en cuenta que lo acabas de besar hace unos minutos, aunque haya sido por el boca-boca, no es así?"

Un gran escalofrío recorrió al chico cuando recordó el… incidente (por llamarlo de alguna manera).

"Veo que no te es indiferente lo de antes eh? Te has preguntado si en lugar de tenerle odio es…NI SE TE OCURRA PENSARLO Y MENOS DECIRLO!...Vamos Harry nunca te has parado a pensarlo? Mírate! Siempre estas hablando de él, siempre tienes su nombre en tu cabeza aunque sea para insultarlo! No me digas que nunca te lo habías planteado!"

Harry tuvo que desplazar todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos para luego si quería conseguir los víveres ese día.

.-Buuuuff!- Se quejó el joven al notar todo el peso de su ex maestro encima. Las pocas fuerzas que le habían quedado a Severus le fallaron, dejándolo completamente en la inconsciencia y por lo tanto con todo su peso sobre Harry.

Mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de Snape para sujetarlo mejor, dirigió su mirada hacía un gigantesco árbol que había en la orilla del río a poco mas de 50 metros. Sin duda alguna ese debería ser el árbol más grande de toda la isla.

Su tronco tendría unos 6 metros de diámetro y la copa del árbol pasaba unos 2 o 3 metros por encima de todos los demás. Harry se fijó en la parte superior del árbol, en lo más alto. Donde se hallaba lo que parecía una rudimentaria cabaña de árbol echa de madera, se acercó hasta allí arrastrando como podía el cuerpo de Severus.

"Pareces agotado, hasta me da la impresión de que no puedes con el peso de Severus… Es que no puedo con él!... Como puede ser!… Quizás porque antes no me habían dado una paliza, me había caído por un despeñadero y me había arrastrado un río!... Si eso tiene lógica, tienes razón… Claro que la tengo! Siempre la tengo!...Ah Ah, eso es mentira. O tengo que recordarte cuando creías en 1 año que Severus quería matarte?...Tenía 11 años! No sabía lo que decía…eso son excusas baratas Harry, y lo sabes!"

El pelinegro metió como pudo su mano en el bolsillo con mucho cuidado de no dejar caer a Severus y de que al sacar el mapa este no sufriera daño alguno.

(N/a Hombres… para ellos una puerta abierta es un laberinto…No puede dejar a Severus en el suelo, para poder coger mejor el mapa?)

Al parecer Dumbledore había tenido la precaución de forrar con plástico el pergamino pues este estaba intacto.

"Si que se ha tomada apecho esto de hacerlo a lo muggle, hasta forro el mapa y todo jajaja…No es que se lo tome muy apecho, donde demonios estabas tu cuando explicó lo de la isla?...Eh?...La isla! No se puede hacer magia! Ni tampoco que la halla! De que serviría hacerle un hechizo protector al mapa si no habría funcionado!"

Siguiendo con lo suyo, dirigió su atención hacia una zona en concreta del pergamino, había un río y un meandro, levantó su vista mirando alrededor: El rió y el meandro. Volvió a mirar otra vez el mapa, una X estaba justo encima de un árbol con una cabaña, otra vez su vista fija en la copa del árbol donde se veía una caseta.

.-Tiene que ser aquí! Tiene que serlo!- gritó con alegría levantando los brazos y saltando eufórico.-JODER!- exclamó de nuevo cuando el cuerpo de Severus se le escapó de los brazos y chocó contra el suelo. Harry se lanzó corriendo hacía Snape pero este ya estaba en el suelo y en una posición un poco extraña.

"Tienes suerte de que este inconsciente, si no ten por seguro que te mataría… Ya esta muy magullado no creo que se queje porque tenga algún chichón mas"

Cuando estuvo cerca de él, lo acomodó junto a un tronco caído y se aseguró de que no estuviera bajo ningún árbol o posible fuente de peligro (no fuera que le cayera alguna rama, o pero aún, que le cayera algún coco en la cabeza y entonces si que la hubiera armado buena).

Se acercó cauteloso al gigantesco árbol milenario.

Llegó hasta su base, intentó levantar su cuello para ver la parte alta pero de tanto estirarlo le dio un tirón. Camino a su alrededor observando el tronco y sus alrededores, si sus cosas estaban en lo alto de aquel árbol, eso significaba que alguien lo había puesto allí, lo que quería decir que lo habían tenido que subir por algún sitio.

Harry siguió dando vueltas a su alrededor, se separó, se volvió a acercar, estudio todas la posibilidades, pero nada. El tronco era demasiado grueso y liso como para trepar por él y la idea de subirse a un árbol continúo y pasar de uno al otro parecía imposible pues la distancia de este a los demás era de 2 a 3 metros.

"A menos que por un milagro me convirtiera en mono o me saliesen alas… No, si algo mariposa ya eres… ¬¬ Es imposible de acceder, se mire por donde se mire… No seas tan pesimista, estoy seguro de que es mucho más fácil de lo que parece… Muy bien listillo pues si es tan fácil por donde se sube?... Si lo se, pero si te lo dijera ya no sería divertido. Donde esta tu espíritu de aventura?"

.-En estos momentos carezco de eso…-dijo en voz alta, mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente para quitar el exceso de sudor.

De que había servido encontrar el lugar si no sabían llegar…perdón, si no "sabía" como llegar, de momento era como si estuviera solo porque Severus seguía inconsciente. Al principio no había parado de dar vueltas alrededor del árbol igual que un perro atado. De un lado al otro, de un lado al otro. Echaba de vez en cuando un ojo al estado de Severus. Y volvía otra vez a lo mismo…

Sus tripas rugieron como hacía tiempo no lo hacían y guió sus ojos verdes hasta la esfera de su reloj. Eran más de las 4 de la tarde, normal que sintiera hambre. El tiempo se le había pasado volando.

Se acercó como tantas veces a su compañero de isla, le tomó el pulso, la respiración y comprobó su estado de inconsciencia. En las horas que llevaban allí no había mejorado mucho, sus constantes se habían normalizado y había conseguido que el corte del labio dejara de sangrar, pero seguía sin despertar.

No era nada grave, de eso estaba seguro, lo más probable fuera que su cuerpo estuviera cansado y necesitara reposo.

"Necesitamos comida, pero donde?… Hombre no se a que te refieres tu con comida, pero si entran dentro los mangos, los cocos y el agua, tienes un supermercado a dos minutos… Que! Me tomas el pelo o tienes ganas de jugar?...No! lo que tengo son ganas de comer y beber, y como no lo hagas pronto te vas a deshidratar."

Bueno lo del agua era bastante obvio, pero la fruta?

Echó a caminar rió arriba y a pocos metros de allí diviso una gran variedad de árboles frutales, algunos los conocía, otros no los había visto en su vida.

Un dulce aroma embriagó sus sentidos…

Todas las frutas y frutillas tenían un aspecto delicioso, sin embargo no quería arriesgarse a una intoxicación o algo por el estilo, a si que tiro a por las que conocía.

El problema era la accesibilidad, si quería conseguirlo debería trabajárselo…y mucho.

"Quien algo quiere algo le cuesta Harry… Siempre tienes que ser tan aguafiestas? A veces llegas a ser mas toca pelotas que Severus, o peor, que Albus!...Buffff si conocieras a su conciencia, es la bomba y toda una leyenda! Crees que el que Albus sea tan extrovertido es cosa suya? … Perdona dirás que el que este así de CHALADO!... Exacto!... Y diciéndome esto quieres que te haga caso? No pienso convertirme en un Albus 2, NI LO SUEÑES!"

Se acercó al tronco… y empezó a trepar palmera arriba…

"Lo estas haciendo mal, así solo conseguirás gastar energías. Esa mano esta mal puesta, si me hicieras caso… Por favor te lo pido, DEJAME EN PAZ! NO tienes otro al que tocar las narices?... Pues no que yo sepa, pero si te enteras de alguien avísame que entre nosotros escasea mucho el trabajo… Normal, quien querría tener a una maruja metida en su cabeza? Es como tener Radio Patio conectado las 24 horas del día :S"

Entre el bullicio de su cabeza y el cansancio que llevaba encima, daba la impresión de que llevaba trepando metros y metros…Pero en realidad no se había movido más que unos miserables centímetros. Con trabajo, mucho esfuerzo y algún que otro rasguño más llegó hasta lo mas alto.

Con ayuda de las piernas se sujeto con fuerza al tronco y empezó a mover los cocos, al cabo de unos minutos ya tenía la gigante pieza de fruta en las manos.

Apuntó un poco desde lo alto y la tiró contra una piedra afilada para que se abriese, a continuación hizo lo mismo con los otros 3 cocos.

Al cabo de unos minutos sus pies volvieron a pisar tierra firme y se acercó al rió para quitarse de las manos y las piernas, los restos de astillas y aquella especie de pelos que tenía el cocotero. Mas tarde, se acercaba a Snape con cuatro cocos entre las manos, cogió uno y se dispuso a abrirlo.

Con ayuda de una roca afilada y de sus manos logró apartar la primera carcasa y la más gruesa de la fruta.

Ahora solo quedaba abrir esa corteza dura y marrón. Pero no encontraba el modo, y de ninguna manera quería romper el coco contra la roca pues de esa manera se perdería el valioso líquido de su interior.

Tenía que haber alguna manera de poder abrir el coco sin derramar su contenido…

"Porque no pruebas haciendo un pequeño agujero? Primero te bebes el jugo y luego acabas de partir el coco… Y con que demonios hago el agujero!...Con la navaja que te dio Sirius obviamente…CLARO! Por una vez me has sido útil!"

Harry se metió la mano rápidamente en los bolsillos, buscando con desesperación la navaja.

.-Vamos… tienes que estar por aquí!.- Volvió a buscar por todos los posibles compartimentos, hasta que la encontró encajada en un mini bolsillo.-BINGO!

Agarró con fuerza el coco y se puso de rodillas en el suelo, justo después abrió la navaja situando la punta justo encima de uno de los puntos de la fruta. Cogió una piedra y golpeo contra la navaja a modo de palanca.

La estructura no pareció ceder. Otro golpe esta vez más fuerte, la cáscara pareció agrietarse un poco. Otro más y otro…Por fin la navaja atravesó por completo la cáscara abriendo un pequeño agujero, lo justo para poder beber su néctar dulce.

El jugo del coco tiene muchas vitaminas y proteínas, y viendo el estado precario en el que se encontraba Snape aquello le vendría de perlas. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hasta Severus y le colocó el líquido en sus labios.

Le levantó la cabeza pasando una mano por debajo de su nuca y sin poder evitarlo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando notó su piel caliente en la mano.

"YA LO SE! No digas nada"

Se aventuró a pensar el chico antes de que su conciencia le tirara otra amarga diatriba.

Le virtió distraída y lentamente mas néctar para que bebiera, las gotas de aquel líquido translucido caían lentamente sobre sus labios; sin darse cuenta de que Snape tenía lo ojos medio abiertos y miraba expectante la manera de trabajar del joven.

Y aunque sus manos temblaran ligeramente, su semblante era firme, seguro y decidido, y en sus ojos se notaba la concentración.

"Es la segunda vez que te despiertas así… Creo que podré acostumbrarme… Ya no lo niegas o me sueltas algún comentario mordaz?... Me harás caso si te lo digo?... NO… Entonces para que perder el tiempo…Eres el mismo Severus de siempre?... No ahora me duele el labio, estoy medio desnudo y me duele el costado"

Severus acabó de abrir los ojos por completo y Harry ahora si se dio cuenta.

.-Vaya…por fin- dijo Harry apartando el coco de los labios de Severus- Que pena, ya te has despertado…Y yo que pensaba que no te ibas a despertar- le dijo aparentando burla, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

El hombre mayor trago saliva, le resquemaba la garganta y le costaba bastante mover la lengua, como si la tuviera dormida.

.-Siento tener… que…. desilusionarte- Severus tosió un poco y Harry le dio nuevamente de beber- Pero…-Hizo un pequeña pausa- No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente.

.-Como te encuentras? Crees que podrías levantarte si que te desmayes?- preguntó entre la burla y la preocupación.

.-No lo se…Será cuestión de probar…si me desmayo siempre puedes cogerme no?

El chico ayudó a Severus a levantarse lentamente, el Slytherin se quejó un poco al apoyar su peso en el costado y hacer fuerza. Pero salvo eso, parecía estar completamente bien. O al menos dentro de lo que cabía. Una vez hubo incorporado a Snape habló:

.-Si te suelto te caerás?

.- …. ¬¬

El chico que tenía a Severus sujetado por la cintura lo soltó y se quedó observando y a poco distancia.

.-Ya estoy bien Potter! Se cuidarme solo!- contestó con un poco de rabia. Y alejándose a trompicones del chico.

" Ha este tío le dan venadas! Tan pronto esta bien, como le da por insultarme! ESTA PIRADO O TIENE DOBLE PERSONALIDAD escoge!... No, lo que esta es cansado, herido, y hambriento… Y desde cuando eso es una novedad, te recuerdo que yo estoy igual que él! Salvo por lo de la doble personalidad…No se lo tomes en cuenta…."

Harry por una vez en la vida le hizo caso a su conciencia y lo dejó pasar.

Severus hizo un movimiento algo brusco y se llevó las manos al costado para apaciguar el dolor, el joven preocupado se acercó hasta Snape por si las moscas. Ya estaba suficientemente magullado como para que encima acabara peor.

Pero en el intento de acercarse Severus volvía a contestarle.

.-Que te he dicho que me dejes en PAZ!

.-Serás cabrón! Encima de que te ayudo- Contestó bastante molesto- La próxima vez dejo que te ahogues! Vete al demonio!

Dio media vuelta con su navaja en la mano y se enfiló hacia el árbol. Lo subiría como fuera, y si se mataba en el intento que más daba, así la isla le haría un favor y le ahorraría tener que pasar más tiempo en aquel lugar y en compañía de Batman.

"Lo has echó mas veces Harry puedes hacerlo….Eso ya lo se! Pero Snape me ha puesto de mala hostia!...Pues hazlo y déjalo en ridículo!"

"No crees que te has pasado Severus? Puede que le odies, bueno al menos eso es lo que dices, y que también te saque de quicio…Y el a mi también!... Le pegas, le insultas y lo tratas como a un insecto todos estos años! Y aun así él te ha salvado la vida! YA TE ESTAS DISCULPANDO SEVERUS! YA!...

Pero quien te crees que eres?...Tu conciencia! Te parece poco?...Pues si la verdad… Severus sabes lo que es el cargo de conciencia?...Si… Pues eso es cosa mía, y como no te disculpes es lo que te haré pasar durante el resto de tu VIDA! A si que mueve el culo! AHORA!"

Cuando alzó los ojos para buscar al chico no lo vio, tuvo que fijarse bien para darse cuenta de que estaba encaramado a un árbol justo al lado del que supuestamente tenían que llegar. Severus se dio cuenta de que justo en la copa había una cabaña.

Y se preguntó si no sería ese el sitio al que tenían que llegar.

El joven era bastante hábil trepando por el tronco, pero aún así Severus no tenía ni idea de cómo haría para pasar de un árbol al otro. La distancia seguía siendo demasiado grande.

Siguió observando en silencio al joven Potter el cual ni se había percatado de la mirada del hombre. Severus se cruzó de brazos y miro con atención todos lo movimientos de Harry.

"Está loco si cree que puede pasar de un árbol al otro… Yo que tu no lo subestimaría, te puede dar una sorpresa… Llevó 7 años intentando que Potter me de una sorpresa… Que ingenuo, observa y aprende, seguro que aprenderás algo."

Aunque no lo hubiera admitido ni bajo veritaserum, Severus de verdad estaba muy intrigado por saber como haría Potter para pasar de un árbol al otro sin matarse en el intento. Porque había que reconocer que un paso en falso, y el golpe contra el suelo sería mortal, quedaría espachurrado contra las piedras… eso si no lo mataban antes los golpes contra las ramas.

Harry se acercó hasta una de las ramas que estaban más cercanas a la cabaña, llevaba algo en la mano, pero Severus no lo alcanzaba a ver, las hojas le tapaban la mayor parte de la visión.

Tras unos segundos de espera el maestro de pociones pudo ver lo que el joven guardaba con tanto interés… Y la idea no le gusto nada…

.-POTTER!- Gritó desde el suelo.- Vamos Potter! No sea estúpido, seguro que hay más formas de poder llegar hasta allí arriba! Pero para eso lo necesitare vivo!

Harry no contestó, no porque no quisiera, si no por el echo de que estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía, que no se daba cuenta de que lo llamaba.

.-Quiere bajar de ahí?- preguntó un poco exasperado Severus.

El ojiverde pareció reaccionar y miró unos segundos al hombre, cuyos brazos en ese momento estaban en su cintura.

.-Que dice?

.-QUE BAJE DE AHÍ!- volvió a gritar- como se caiga no pienso cogerlo…

.-No hará falta Snape! Pero gracias de todas maneras…

.-Que quieres que me disculpe? Es eso cierto!

.-…- Harry meditó unos segundos y contestó- En realidad no! Eso no le pega Snape, a si que no lo haga…

El Griffindor continuó con lo suyo, muy concentrado en todos lo pasos que hacía, no podía fallar en nada, a menos que… pero bueno, esperemos que no sea así.

Se puso de pie sobre la rama, haciendo bastante equilibrio para no caerse, acto seguido tiró el extremo de aquella liana hacia una rama bastante gruesa que había justo debajo de la supuesta cabaña.

.-Que pretendes?- Severus se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

"Esta loco! LOCO!... Por si no lo sabías el chico no se ha estado tocando las narices desde que salió de la escuela… A no?...No, Albus le aconsejo que hiciera unos cursillos de escalada, ha estado desde que dejó la escuela en una expedición en Australia volvió hace dos días… Como?"

Severus se sobresaltó cuando el joven se había atado al rededor de la cintura aquella especie de cuerda…

.-Por el AMOR DE DIOS!

Pero no pudo decir nada mas, Harry sujetaba fuertemente la enredadera en sus manos y cuando quiso darse cuenta, el Gryffindor había cogido carrerilla y se había lanzado al vació.

.-

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPI!.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno aquí otro capi mas… Puede que haya tardado bastante, Pero al menos no os podréis quejar de que es corto…

En fin no tengo mucho mas que decir, en realidad pretendía que en este capi pudieran llegar hasta la caseta y todos sus víveres…pero me ha salido mas largo de lo que pensaba! Espero que no os haya importado…

Y weno como os habéis portado muy bien con todos lo reviews y todo…en el próximo capi prometo hacer realidad algo que muchas de vosotras lleváis esperando…

No os hagáis muchas ilusiones que todavía no se que va a ser…pero una cosa si se seguro, es que va haber algún que otro acercamiento…!

Muchas gracias a todos por el review! Y ahora las contestaciones:

**edysev** Hola! Gracias por leer el capi…Y también gracias por decir que te mueres de risa, creo que este capi no me ha quedado muy bien, y además mas serio que los demás. En fin espero que te haya merecido lo pena leerlo. Las conciencias…jaja todas tuyas la verdad es que a mi también me gustan, son como Pepito grillo pero a lo loco o mas bien son como tener un mini Albus en la cabeza :S QUE HORROR!…y en cuanto a lo de la frase, claro! Cógela si quieres es mas me haría muchísima ilusión! Muchos bss!

**K kinomoto**: Jajaj no cantes victoria, esos se siguen comportando como el perro y el gato, aunque hay que reconocer que esos dos se comen con lo ojos! Gracias por el review.

**M-Cha:** Muchas gracias! A mi también me gusto mucho escribirla!

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI** Hoooola! Ya ves que de momento Sev ya tiene enfermera…o enfermero? La verdad es que todavía no lo tengo claro muajaja. Pero sea como sea, de eso se encarga Harry, de todas maneras no te preocupes que para la próxima lo tendré en cuenta.

**Alosca16:** Jaja a mi se me ocurrió lo de RCP justo por lo mismo que a ti, y la verdad es que se me hizo muy gracioso esa imagen en mi cabeza cada vez que me la imaginaba…Por cierto Sev concurso de camisetas mojadas! QUE NARICES! Sin ella! Jajaja muchas gracias por el review! Espero que te guste el capi.

**MarisolBlack:** Pues como verás todavía no tienen sus baúles… tenía esa intención, pero se me ha alargado mas de la cuenta…espero que no te importe…! Jeje Por cierto hoy o mañana actualizaré su regalo… MUCHOS BSS!

**HermySiriusBlack**: Hola wapa! Gracias por el review! No me lo esperaba! Jeje. Si bueno a mi es que eso de hacerles daño, como que me gusta…pero tampoco sin pasarse XDD jeje BSS! PSD: Haber si quedamos un día y vamos a tomar algo.

**M.J.Minako** Jejeje no hombre no soy tan cruel para tirarlos de la cascada (Nota mental: Tirar a Sev y Harry desde la cascada…) jejeje Y en cuanto al trió, la verdad es que e mi Draco como que no pega con Sev…con Harry si, pero con Sev… Pero bueno siempre puedo meterme yo y hace el trío igual!

**Arrianita:** Jeje esta historia sin el viejo…no hubiera existido…ese pervertido es la creme de la creme en este fic…Fíjate que ahora resulta que mando a Harry hacer unos cursillos de escalada…eso es que el viejo ya lo tenía planeado… gracias por el review!

**Africa:** OLA LOKAAAA Bueno creo que en lo de las riñas he acertado! Es que para mi no sera nunca un pareja…no se pasiva… Para mi siempre será movida! Cuando no es uno el que insulta es el otro, pero después de cinco minutos podrían volver a besarse como si no hubiera pasado nada…Ademas no dicen que el mejor polvo es el de la reconciliación? Muchoa bss amante de Severus…

PSD: esta noche me toca a mí.

GRACIAS A TOOOOOODDDDDOOOOSSS! Espero vuestros reviews…

Saludos de Cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


	9. Como el perro y el gato

Todo esto pertenece a la todo poderosa, rica, famosa y mas etc. JK….

Este es mi primer Fic de esta pareja SS/HP…no me maten mucho vale? Quejas, abucheos, ánimos, sugerencias, howlers! Lo que seas solo dejarme reviews!

**AVISO:** para los que no me conozcan…que sepan que estoy como una cabra…en serio soy peor que Dumbledore... (Solo que a mi me encantan los caramelos piña) Estoy chiflada...lo digo para que después no os quejéis…! Jejeje.

Este fic va dedicado a unas amigas que son la caña! Como Morgans'cat, Saruky, y Edysev…PERO TODAS SOIS LA LECHE!

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Maldito viejo chiflado!**

**Como el perro y el gato.**

**NOTA: ya sabeis la manía que tengo yo de ahcer daño a Sevy…jeje lo siento XDD!**

.-Por el AMOR DE DIOS!

Pero no pudo decir nada mas, Harry sujetaba fuertemente la enredadera en sus manos y cuando quiso darse cuenta, el Gryffindor había cogido carrerilla y se había lanzado al vació.

Severus giró su cara inconscientemente, no quería ver caer el cuerpo de su ex alumno hacia el suelo…

" Si de verdad el cuerpo de Harry estuviera cayendo, te quedarías aquí quieto esperando a oír el ruido de su cuerpo chocar contra el suelo, o correrías a cogerlo en brazos?..."

Severus se quedó pensando durante unos 3 segundos.

"Tienes razón, no podría dejarlo caer, no después de lo que hizo por mí, supongo que lo cogería… Pues mal! Muy mal!... Que dices! Llevas un buen rato dándome la charla de que me disculpe y que acepte que me salvo y ahora que lo hago y te digo que lo cogería, ME DICES ESTO?... Hombre con el tiempo que has tardado en darte cuenta y decidirte, el cuerpo de Harry ya estaría mas que aplastado contra el suelo! SE MAS RAPIDO SEVERUS! MAS RAPIDO!"

Severus asustado levantó la vista hacía el chico.

(N/a asustado si, habéis leído bien, Sev se preocupó por Harry…)

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio a su ex alumno colgando de las lianas que sujetaban su cuerpo. Estaba suspendido en el aire, a unos 2 metros por debajo de las gruesas ramas que sujetaban la cabaña del árbol.

Severus quiso gritar y advertirle; pero desitió en el intento cuando vio la cara del joven tan concentrada. No quería distraerlo, aunque fuera una locura, Severus tenía la intuición de que el chico lo tenía todo bajo control.

Harry parecía que se estaba quitando algo de la cintura, pero entre tanta distancia y nerviosismo Severus no atinaba a ver que era.

Entonces el Gryffindor empezó a escalar por al cuerda, subiendo con gran habilidad por aquella liana de dudosa seguridad.

Severus estaba asustado, realmente asustado, no podía o mas bien no quería imaginarse, que por alguna razón que aquello no funcionara y que el cuerpo del chico cayera al suelo.

"Estas bien Severus? Pareces alterado?... Claro que estoy alterado! Harry puede matarse! Si no hubiera sido tan capullo….Ui ui Por fin lo reconoces, el chico te importa, y tú te has comportado como un auténtico capullo… Emmm puede que lo reconozca, si, pero solo puede, bueno vale, algo de razón tienes… Severus te estas ablandando?... Yo?...Ves a alguien mas por aquí cerca? Pues claro que tu idiota!... Pues ya no se que pensar la verdad… Te ayudo?... No gracias… Como quieras pero la oferta sigue en pie; piénsatelo."

Cuando quiso reaccionar Harry estaba enganchado a una de las gruesas ramas que sujetaban aquella cabaña. Pasó ambas piernas por aquel tronco y con ayuda de la liana se ató bien los pies a la rama.

Aunque Severus solo alcanzó a ver como el chico se enganchaba a aquella rama como si fuese un trapecista.

Entonces el joven se dejó caer.

.-Será posible Potter!- gruñó Severus asustado cuando vio al chico soltarse las manos de golpe. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

Harry estaba colgando sujetado solamente por sus piernas. El hombre alzó la vista y vio al joven de aquella manera.

.-POTTEEEEER!-Bramó.

El chico no le hizo caso alguno, agarró el cinturón de cuero que se había quitado antes y a modo de polea, lo sujetó a una rama y con algo de impulso se situó sobre esta. A Harry se el escapó un suspiro de alivió; por fin estaba a salvo… bueno al menos algo mas seguro.

El chico se soltó toda la liana de su cuerpo y entró a lo que parecía la terraza. Desde el suelo la cabaña se veía realmente pequeña, pero ahora que se encontraba en ella, había que reconocer que era mucho más grande de lo que parecía. Pasó las piernas por la pequeña valla de madera (apenas le llegaba a la cintura) para estar totalmente a salvo.

A pesar de que aquella choza de madera tuviera una forma algo particular, el estado de la madera era impecable. Como si fuera acabada de construir.

"No me sorprendería nada que el vejete la hubiera mandado construir solo para vosotros…Como es posible que desde el suelo no se viera tan grande?"

La cabaña parecía estar construida alrededor del tronco central del árbol. Así a simple vista distinguió la cabaña en tres partes:

Primero estaba lo que parecía una especie de terraza que rodeaba toda la casa, luego estaba la cabaña, que estaba construida alrededor del tronco del árbol en forma de pentágono y por último la segunda planta aunque mas bien parecía que era simplemente una pequeña torre.

No es que aquello fuera el Hotel Paris Hilton, pero tampoco estaba en una chavola de las tribus Serenguetis. De todas maneras era bastante más de lo que se había esperado del viejo loco. Al fin y al cabo el esperaba encontrarse las cosas metidas dentro de un par de sacos tirados en cualquier parte o colgados del árbol mas alto de la isla…( aunque en esto último si concordaba).

El moreno se fijó en la terraza tendría casi unos 2 metros de ancho.

Caminó cauteloso hacia la cabaña, vio algunas ventanas tapadas solo con hojas de palmeras y decidió meterse por ellas para acceder al interior, a pesar de que estas fueran un poco pequeñas. Alzó un pie y lo introdujo por el hueco, luego pasó la cabeza y acto seguido el resto del cuerpo… Quedando con un pie y la cabeza dentro y el otro pie y el cuerpo fuera.

.-Bueno ahora solo queda pasar la otra pierna…y…- se detuvo cuando al hacerlo se quedó atrapado- y… y… mierda!

Y mientras Harry se debatía entre entrar o salir, un hombre de pelo negro daba vueltas al pie del árbol como un león enjaulado (N/a Si llamo a Sev león y se entera ya puedo darme por carnada para pirañas)

"Está tardando demasiado. Quizás le haya pasado algo?... Otra vez preocupado?...Por quien me tomas? NUNCA, NUNCA!...Seguro?"

Severus directamente no contestó.

.-Maldita sea!- gritó el ojiverde frustrado.

Tras unos segundos de forcejeo consiguió salir disparado hacía el interior del lugar.

El joven se levantó sobándose la cabeza poniendo en su cara un gesto de dolor, entonces alzó los ojos y de su cara se borró toda expresión cuando vio enfrente suyo y a solo un par de metros de la ventana por donde había entrado una gran puerta.

(N/a gotita anime en la cabeza de Harry)

.-Genial!- bufó con sarcasmo.

"Creo que acabas de hacer el ridículo Harry… Al menos he tenido la suerte de que no estaba Severus para restregármelo por la cara… Eso te supone un problema?... Si… Pues créeme que cuando logre subir aquí ese será el menor de tus preocupaciones"

Severus que ya se estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad, se acercó al tronco cauteloso.

"Vale, esto será una estupidez pero…"

El maestro acercó su oído al tronco del árbol, dio unos golpes con los nudillos a la madera y escuchó atentamente.

.-No puede ser…

Volvió a picar nuevamente.

.-Suena a hueco!

Se echó rápidamente hacía atrás, pero al retroceder su pie se encalló en una de las grandes raíces que sobresalían, cayendo bocabajo sobre una de ellas. Y dándose con toda la mala suerte; en las costillas.

.-Mierda!- gritó resignado.- Y… auuuuuuuuch!- Se quejó igual que un niño de tres años. Severus situó ambas manos sobre la raíz para impulsarse hacia arriba, cuando la madera cedió y la raíz se movió hacia abajo con un ruido seco. El hombre se apartó corriendo de allí.

Contemplando estupefacto como de golpe, apareció en relieve en el tronco del árbol una pequeña puerta, como si alguien la hubiera empujado desde dentro.

Snape se acercó nuevamente tocando lentamente la superficie rugosa de aquella puerta-tronco.

A continuación puso ambas manos en uno de los lados de la puerta y empujó con fuerza (al menos la poca que le quedaba) hacia un lado. Costó un poco, pero la madera acabó cediendo, dejando paso a un obertura de apenas metro y medio de altura y metro de ancho.

.- En cuanto logre salir de está maldita isla… Juro por Merlín que me cargo a Albus Dumbledore! (N/a que casualidad no? XDD)- El hombre accedió al interior de tronco.

Una gran escalinata de madera se hallaba en su interior, como una gigantesca espiral. El hombre empezó a subir lentamente y sujetándose al pasamanos. Le dolía terriblemente el costado a cada peldaño que subía.

Mientras tanto Harry observaba atento aquel lugar, la verdad es que a simple vista no se veía nada, miró hacía el suelo, las paredes, rodeó la cabaña… pero nada. La cabaña parecía totalmente vacía. De repente oyó un ligero repique, como si alguien estuviera subiendo por una escalera de madera.

El joven se giró dando la espalda al gran tronco tratando de averiguar de donde provenía aquel sonido.

Severus llegó hasta el final de la escalera, cansado, sediento, mareado y con un terrible dolor punzante en el costado. En frente de él encontró una tabla o trampilla a modo de acceso. El hombre la observó atentamente hasta que finalmente empujó levemente la madera creando una entrada a la cabaña.

"Maldita, estúpida, idiota y loca idea de Albus… Se lo agradecerás… Así? Lo dudo… Tu espera"

El profesor entró dentro, en silencio y lentamente. Dio una ligera vuelta a la cabaña hasta que vio al joven Potter en una esquina, justo de espaldas a él y con aire de alerta.

.-POTTER!

.-AHHHHH!- El pobre chico se giró de golpe asustado y con la mano en el corazón latiendo a toda su capacidad. Dando sin querer a una palanca que había situada en la pared de la cabaña, justo al lado de la puerta.

De repente una gran trampilla se descolgó del techo cayendo encima del pobre Harry, junto con un par de baúles y algunos sacos mas… Tirando al Gryffindor al suelo y aplastándolo.

.- ¬¬.

.- Eso te pasa por patoso Potter.- Entonces una caja cayó también del techo desplomándosele encima del cuerpo del maestro, derrumbándolo también. Con un gemido sordo.

.-Dvcgrrrrrr… Puaggg! Puagggg! -Harry se apartó de su boca la esquina de un saco- Decías…?- dijo lentamente y como pudo se quitó de encima todos aquellos trastos y se incorporó dificultosamente.

El chico se acercó hasta Severus con la intención de ayudarlo. Pero el maestro al ver su iniciativa lo paró con una mirada dura.

.- Te ayudo o te dejó que te las apañes tu solo?- preguntó por si acaso el Gryffindor.

.-No soy tan inútil como tu! Puedo yo solo… Gracias- intentó contestar el maestro con ese tono de voz de autosuficiencia, aunque solo consiguiera que su voz temblara. Severus sin omitir ninguna señal de dolor en su cara, se apartó la caja de encima, no pesaba mucho pero le había caído sobre las costillas. Al levantarse no pudo evitar que un rictus de dolor se le posara en el rostro. Y que llevará las manos directamente a su costado.

Harry se había limitado a mirarlo con los brazos cruzados. Pero su mirada era de preocupación.

"Si tu eres masoca yo no pienso ayudarte!... Porque eres tan cruel con el pobre e indefenso Severus… Pobre? Indefenso? JA! Ni el se lo cree… Algún día te levantarás y te darás cuenta de cómo es en realidad Severus, y de que sientes algo más que odio… Si vale, una pesadilla la tiene cualquiera… Te pasará!... El día que me ocurra eso me volveré a dormir y esperare a que se me pase."

El profesor se paró unos instantes de rodillas antes de intentar levantarse, lenta y dolorosamente.

El joven hizo el amago de querer acercarse hasta Severus. Pero al instante se lo pensó.

.-Antes me moriría que dejar que me ayudarás… Jamás-espetó con dificultad el hombre.

.-Alguien te lo había dicho alguna vez?- dijo Harry con un toque de arrogancia.

.-El que…-apenas dijo.

.-Que eres una amargado y asqueroso desagradecido…

Severus meditó unos segundos.

.-Puede que alguien lo haya mencionado…- respondió de la forma más normal del mundo.

"Si lo quieres por las malas, por las malas será… Harry no seas tan rencoroso… Rencoroso quien? Yo? Si es que logra sacarme de mis casillas!"

El hombre en un desesperado intentó por levantarse, casi se desmaya a causa del esfuerzo y el dolor. El tener unas tres costillas rotas, y golpes por todos los lados no ayudaba para mucho. De repente Severus se puso blanco y unas ligeras gotas de sudor empezaron a perlar su piel.

Una de sus manos tentó una pared para agarrarse, pero apenas consiguiéndolo. Mientras que con la otra se aferraba las costillas fuertemente. Sus piernas y su cuerpo en general, empezaron a temblar considerablemente.

En el fondo, Severus esperaba que la vena heroica y terca del muchacho, le hicieran ayudarle de todas maneras.

Pero el chico ni se movió del sitió, con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en la pared de madera, y con ese brillo inquietante en sus ojos; le estaban obligando a Severus casi a suplicar ayuda aunque su orgullo dictara algo totalmente diferente.

En momentos como ese Harry se sorprendía hasta si mismo. Sabía que Severus necesitaba ayuda por mucho que este se hiciera el duro, y aun así no se movió del sitio en el que estaba, es mas ni sentía la necesidad de ir a ayudarlo, ya había echo mucho por él, y como se lo agradecía él… Humillándolo, como esos malditos siete años en su clase.

"Mi paciencia tiene un límite, lo siento Severus. Querías comprobar hasta cuando aguantaba? Pues bien; ya los has conseguido, enhorabuena"

El dolor empezaba ha hacer mella en el cuerpo maltrecho de Severus. No aguantaría mucho más, y probablemente acabaría nuevamente desmayado a causa del agotamiento, tanto físico como psíquico.

.-Está bien Potter…- espetó el hombre al borde de la inconsciencia.- Puedes mover tu culo y ayudarme?.

"Menudos modales! Es que este no ha visto Barrio Sésamo?... Eso era un programa muggle… Y que pasa que no podía haber una versión mágica o algo así?"

.-Lo siento - dijo recalcando la última palabra- pero no, no así; no voy a correr para ayudarte, para que luego me trates como una mierda… Si querías ayuda, no haber sido tan cabrón. No sabes ese refrán que dice: No muerdas la mano que te da de comer?

.-Comer? Que demonios dices ahora de comida? No estoy para tus puñeteros juegos…!- contestó casi sin aliento.

.-Ves! A eso me refería- dijo el joven señalándolo con la mano.

El maestro reflexionó unos segundos, los suficientes para decir verdaderamente lo que sentía pero los justos para no desmayarse.

.-Es-este comportamiento no es propio de ti…-susurró Severus con la boca seca.

.-Puede que sea mi lado Slytherin- afirmó casi divertido mientras asentía con la cabeza- Ves! Siempre que me cabreas acabo comportándome como una maldita serpiente…

Severus no respondió, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se agotaron, Harry que lo vio venir se lanzó corriendo hacia Severus agarrándolo para que no cayera de bruces a la madera.

.-Y aun así… yo sigo ayudándote, SERA POSIBLE!- Gritó el chico depositando a Severus contra la pared. No se molestó ni siquiera en echar un vistazo a todo aquello que había allí tirado.

Como tampoco se fijó en la mano ensangrentada con la que Severus tapaba su costado. Posiblemente porque la mano de momento ocultaba la sangre.

Harry apoyó su espalda contra la pared y deslizándose lentamente asta el suelo se quedó sentado, con las piernas dobladas y los brazos rodeándolas.

.- Van a ser 40 días muy muy pero que muy largos…

El chico no tuvo que esperar más que unos cuantos minutos para que Severus despertara nuevamente, y con ello otra discusión; seguramente provocada por algún tema absurdo e incoherente. Que acabó otra vez en gritos.

.-NO TE SOPORTO!- gritó el chico que se había puesto de pie de golpe.

.-Sabes que eres un creído y un niñato?- preguntó Severus incorporándose levemente sobre el grueso tronco del árbol, aún con la mano tapando aquella herida; que a pesar de sus intentos, ya se estaba empezando a ver la sangre. Pero Harry estaba tan concentrado en la discusión que ni se había dado cuenta.

.-Me largo!

.-Pues vale!

.-VALE!- dijo Harry.

.- De acuerdo!

.- De acuerdo… - El joven se quedó quieto unos segundos

.-No te ibas?- preguntó Severus.

.-Si… me marcho.

.-Pues adiós.

.-Adiós!- El chico dio media vuelta y se marchó, pero al cabo de varías vueltas a la cabaña todavía no había averiguando por donde se bajaba.

.-Se puede saber que demonios haces Potter?- preguntó cínicamente.

.-Intentó salir por si no te habías dado cuenta…!

.-Ya lo veo…-respondió mordaz.

.- ¬¬.

.-Está a tu izquierda, si aprietas el tronco se abre!- dijo con burla.

.- No te pedido ayuda…- dijo Harry serio.

.-NO SEAS TAN EGOCENTRICO POTTER! No es por ayudarte es para perderte de vista!- espetó el maestro.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de reproche y se marchó por donde había subido Severus.

El joven fue murmurando malhumorado mientras descendía rápidamente aquellas largas escaleras de madera.

Severus mientras tanto había apartado su mano y se había levantado la camisa para echar un vistazo, o al menos lo había intentado porque la lesión la tenía muy arriba; apenas visible. De todas maneras insistió en mirarla de nuevo… En cuestión de heridas sabía bastante; mas de diez años sufriendo casi ataques diarios le habían proporcionado algunos conocimientos...

Aunque no era un experto del todo.

.-MALDITA SEA!- gritó malhumorado mirando de nuevo hacía abajo. La verdad es que aquella herida no tenía buena pinta. Iba a necesitar ayuda. La quisiera o no.-Como puede ser!- gritó desesperado- He sobrevivido a ataques de mortífagos, a infinidad de torturas y emboscadas, incluso al propio Lord! Y ahora resulta que casi me mata una maldita caja de madera!- Al hombre se le escapó una risa cínica.

La laceración era pequeña, pero profunda y seguramente el contacto con aquella caja le hubiera dejado dentro pequeñas astillas, ocasionándole problemas en un futuro muy próximo, como alguna infección.

.-Tengo que taparlo, si Potter lo ve me estará tocando las narices todo el rato. Y la herida no es para tanto… con un poco de reposo se curara… Solo necesito… - se intentó mover un poco pero gritó de dolor.

"Vale! Reconozco que es un poco mas grave de lo que me esperaba… Solo un poco? Severus me preocuparía menos si tuvieras un brazo roto o incluso la cabeza! Pero se trata de que tienes un AGUJERO en las costillas, junto con tres de ellas rotas sin contar que casi no puedes ni vértelo, como para que encima tengas que curártelo!"

Severus se levantó como pudo y observó a ver si entre el medio de todas aquellas cosas había algo que le pudiera ser útil. Estaba dentro de una cabaña y en medio de una selva. Abría algo que él pudiera utilizar.

Mientras tanto el joven Harry se había dedicado a recoger cocos.

"No tienes otra cosa que hacer Harry?... ESTOY EN UNA MALDITA ISLA PERDIDA EN MEDIO DE LA NADA! A ti te parece que tengo cosas mejores que hacer?...Eso a sonado muy cínico… Ya dije que tenía algo Sly… Harry ahora podrías estar ayudando a Severus, puede estar en problemas… No me importa… Como puedes decir eso?...Pues con la boca. Le intentando ofrecer mí ayuda, y se ha negado… Pero… VARIAS VECES! Si no quiere que le ayude, el sabrá, ya es mayorcito para decidir por el mismo."

El joven bajo de un árbol cocotero para subirse a otro árbol, esté vez a un mango.

A pocos metros de allí y un poco más arriba, un hombre de cabellera negra y de cuerpo magullado se vendaba una herida con ayuda de unos jirones de tela de su pantalón. Pues de su camiseta apenas se podía sacar nada.

Acto seguido se tumbó de nuevo contra el tronco y espero… le faltaba de todo menos eso; tiempo. De eso le sobraba.

Harry estuvo casi toda la tarde recogiendo fruta de los árboles frutales cercanos, explorando un poco los alrededores, y recogiendo un poco de agua en un coco vacío.

"Ya va siendo hora de que regreses Harry, no puedes evitarlo siempre… Siempre no, pero por unas horas si…"

El chico se encaminó lentamente hacía el árbol, llevando al hombro en un saco improvisado (echo con lo que quedaba de su camiseta), los cocos, mangos, alguna fruta mas, y varias hojas grandes de palmeras.

Llegó al árbol, dio un par de vueltas, hasta que por fin logró encontrar la puerta medio oculta en el grueso tronco. Subió, subió y subió… las escaleras se le hacían eternas, puede que en parte porque no quisiera verlo.

Entró a la cabaña y dejó el saco en el suelo para apto seguido tumbarse en el suelo extasiado. Alzó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta al cabo de unos segundos de que no había recibido ningún insulto por parte de Severus.

El hombre se hallaba acostado con el torso apoyado en el tronco. Y los ojos cerrados.

Pasaron unos 2 o 3 minutos. Los justos para que Harry pudiera calmar su respiración. Cuando el Slytherin se removió, mientras una mueca de dolor aparecía en su níveo rostro.

Harry se empezó a preocupar por la salud de Severus, su cuerpo inconsciente convulsionaba ligeramente mientras las suaves gotas de sudor recorrían su cara. El maestro se movió inquieto por un sueño.

El joven acercó su mano a la frente húmeda de su ex –profesor. Estaba muy caliente y su sudor era frío.

Harry bajó su mirada hasta el torso de Severus donde vio angustiado la mano ensangrentada sobre un bulto debajo de su camiseta.

.-POR MERLIN!

Le levantó suavemente la mano, luego la camisa y a continuación la compresa de ropa que había utilizado Severus para taponar la herida. Su rostro palideció por completo, cuando miró el maltrecho cuerpo de Severus.

El costado lo tenía totalmente hinchado, y con un enfermizo color morado y amarillo. Pero eso no era lo peor, la caja que le había caído encima se había roto, sobresaliendo levemente una de sus astillas y de una forma rara perforando la piel del hombre, haciéndole un feo agujero en la piel.

.-JODER! te dije que no me volvieras a hacer esto! TE LO DIJE!

Severus se convulsionó nuevamente dándose en la herida con una pequeña rama que salía del tronco y haciendo que esta empezara a sangrar…

.-O mierda…mierda… mierdamierdamierdamierda! – el chico se empezó a poner nervioso.

.-.-.-.-.-.A miles de kilómetros de allí.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mc.Gonagall iba deprisa por los pasillos de Howarts esquivando estatuas, fantasmas, gatas y poltergeist, mientras una pobre Molly corría rauda como el viento a través del castillo.

.-Molly… por favor! Seguro que no es nada!...MOLLY!

La mujer se paró en seco, se giró de golpe y observó a Minerva con los ojos centelleando.

.-Que no es nada?- la mujer se giró de nuevo y echó a correr…

.-El director está en una reunión!- la Sra. Weasley se encaminó sin detenerse hacía la gárgola. La subdirectora se había quedado al principio del pasillo completamente agotada.- Molly! Haz el favor de calmarte! Además necesitas la contra…

Se cayó la boca cuando la estatua se abrió nada mas llegar la furiosa y preocupada pelirroja.

.-ALBUS!… -gritó angustiada. DONDE ESTAS VIEJO LOCO!

.-Intente convencerla, pero no hubo manera…- afirmó Minerva llegando pocos segundos después y recuperando la respiración.

.-Un caramelo de limón?- preguntó amablemente.

.-No es momento para tus malditos caramelos! VIEJO CHIFLADO!

.-Al contrario… es un momento ideal.- El hombre sacó la caja de su bolsillo y le metió a la mujer el caramelo en la boca sin que esta pudiera hacer nada.- Ahora dime que pasa…

.-La alarma!…se ha puesto amarilla hace apenas unos minutos y ahora está naranja y va cambiando por momentos!- gritó enfadada- Sabes que pasa si llega al rojo?

.- Todo va bien!-dijo contento.- seguro que no es nada grave…

.-LES PASA ALGO! Por Merlín no quiero ni imaginarme que puede estar sufriendo el pobre Harry! Y si están heridos… o peor…

.- Mientras no se ponga la alarma de color negro, no hay motivos para preocuparse… Estoy seguro que de que es un pequeño percance. Y además me jugaría una caja de mis mejores caramelos a que ahora lo tienen todo controlado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-De nuevo en la isla.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-TE ODIO TE ODIO!- murmuraba Harry mientras vaciaba su camiseta de las frutas y taponaba la herida con las manos.

"Necesito algo estéril con el que limpiar la herida, esto está infectado…"

.-

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin del capi!.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola… lo se he tardado siglos! Y antes de matarme y torturarme hasta la saciedad… Dejad que os diga que más vale tarde que nunca. En fin si que tenía "tiempo" no voy a decir lo contrario, pero cuando había tiempo no había inspiración…y me refiero a nada de nada de nada! Y ahora que no tengo apenas tiempo…me viene la inspiración…

De todas maneras espero que no me peguéis mucho, como compensación…( espero que os valga un poco) El capi es notablemente mas largo que los otros… Y me esforzado… aunque a lo mejor lo que para mi esta bien…para vosotros no. De todas maneras es bien sabido que cuatro ojos ven mejor que dos…

A si que POR FAVOR sugerencias de verdad, críticas, se acepta todo con vuestra ayuda seguro que puedo mejorar…

Y ahora los reviews:

**Lady Luna:** Muchas gracias, espero que no te haya defraudado al tardar tanto… lo siento. Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Carly McKinnon** Ola no te preocupes…no pasa nada, gracias por dejar tu review. En cuanto a lo otro… Alegar que un mago lo hizo no…creo que queda mejor: Este fic y su idea es mío, XDD por lo tanto hago lo que me da la gana que para eso lo escribo yo! Jajaja xdd. De todas maneras lo de la navaja no tiene porque perderse… yo me metí un mechero en el bolsillo de un pantalón, luego me subí al Dragón Khan y el mechero no se movió. Bss.

**Progs:** Ola! Jaja espero que te haya gustado. La intriga…pues no eres el primero q me lo dice pero yo no me doy cuenta a la hora de escribirlo! XDD Bss.

**Edysev:** Ola , siento no haber actualizado antes, pero en fin…ya sabes como me va todo!. Es un alivio saber que te hace tanta gracia. Y no te preocupes Severus y Harry ya están en el árbol y a salvo..Bueno al menos Harry jeje. Pero ya sabes como soy! Pero tu no te preocupes, que estará bien… Tiene que estarlo para lo que le espera MUAJAJAJ! En fin en cuanto a Albus…q seria de este fic sin el? Bss

**Alosca16:** Ola muchas gracias por el review. Tan apurada como estas y te tomas la molestia de dejarme un review!. En cuanto a la caída no está en este capi…pero no te preocupes que salga en el siguiente capi. Siempre lo digo si me dejáis cosas yo las pongo! XDD Un bss.

**M-cha:** No me conoces ya? Estoy loca! XDD gracias por el review. Y tranquila que mi locura sigue!

**Marisol Black:** Pues si has visto que ya llegaron a la caseta, y si también a los víveres, aunque no hayan tenido oportunidad de prestarles atención! Soy un poco cruel lo se! Pero que le voy a hacer. Por cierto tu y yo tenemos un Fic pendiente haber cuando no vemos en el msn y lo empezamos!. Bss

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI**: En este capi ya ha salida mas verdad? Jeje No te preocupes que para desgracia de Harry Sev seguirá saliendo, muy muy a menudo. UN besazo y gracias por el review.

**HermySiriusBlack: **Ola pues gracias por leerlo, sobre todo porque no vale mucho la pena perder el tiempo. En cuanto a Sev ya ves que ahora además de coscorrón se le ha caído una caja de madera encima… Y si se llevan mal pero ya se sabe quien se pelea… jaja Un besazo por cierto cuando llegue a casa el día del aquelarre me costo muchísimo quitarme la venda del tatto jaja taba muy pegado!

**Kana Yuy Maxwell** Vaya pues muchas gracias, cuanta mas gente mejor! Bienvenida. Con que me llames Cloe es suficiente…si no es muy largo! Pues bueno yo le pongo mucho (aunque a veces la inspiración se vaya y tarde tanto en actualizar) de todas maneras muchas gracias y bss.

**Shiro Demon: **Muchas gracias por decirmelo, la próxima vez si me dices lo que no entiendes procurare arreglarlo y mirar porque no se entiende…a lo mejor me explicado yo mal… Un besazo!

**Celestana:** Pues las cosas de momento van bien. Yo con Harry me llevo bien el que no se lleva nada bien es Severus… Me da la impresión de que se llevan a matar…pero vamos tampoco tanto no? XDDD

**2dgh:** Muchas gracias espero que te guste! Y siento haber tardado tanto…XDD

GRACIAS A TOOOOOODDDDDOOOOSSS! Espero vuestros reviews…

Saludos de Cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


	10. Snape's Anatomy

Todo esto pertenece a la todo poderosa, rica, famosa y mas etc. JK….

Este es mi primer Fic de esta pareja SS/HP…no me maten mucho vale? Quejas, abucheos, ánimos, sugerencias, howlers! Lo que seas solo dejarme reviews!

**AVISO:** para los que no me conozcan…que sepan que estoy como una cabra…en serio soy peor que Dumbledore... (Solo que a mi me encantan los caramelos piña) Estoy chiflada...lo digo para que después no os quejéis…! Jejeje.

Este Fic va dedicado a unas amigas que son la caña! Como Morgans'cat, Saruky, y Edysev… PERO TODAS SOIS LA LECHE!

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Maldito viejo chiflado!**

**Snape's Anatomy… (Anatomía de Snape)**

**NOTA: ya sabéis la manía que tengo yo de hacer daño a Sevy…jeje lo siento XDD!**

.- ¡TE ODIO TE ODIO!- Murmuraba Harry mientras vaciaba su camiseta de las frutas y taponaba la herida con las manos.

"Necesito algo estéril con el que limpiar la herida, esto está infectado…"

.- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque tienes que llegar a ser tan toca pelotas?- Gritó enfurecido mientras buscaba desesperado algo decente con que limpiar la herida. El chico rebuscó entre todos los trastos que había por allí tirados, con la única esperanza de encontrar algo que le fuera medianamente útil.- ¡Yo solo quiero un vida normal…! ¿TAN JODIDAMENTE ES DE ENTENDER? ¡UNA!… ¡VIDA!… ¡NORMAL!

Arrancó a Severus la mitad de una pernera y la utilizó a modo de vendaje para comprimir la herida. Total, tal y como estaba ahora Severus, no creía que le importase mucho si fastidiaba un poco mas el pantalón.

Si Harry no estaba equivocado, tenía que presionar la herida fuertemente sin levantar la compresa al menos durante diez minutos para que la hemorragia se detuviera.

Al cabo de un rato, con temor a que no hubiera cesado, Harry levantó la tela con cuidado. Por un momento le pareció ver como salía sangre… Pero afortunadamente la hemorragia se había detenido.

.-VALE… Cálmate, relájate y piensa.- El chico se pasó una mano por la cara apartando el sudor, y quizás también algo del temor que invadía su cuerpo. En realidad, y propiamente dicho no era temor, si no mas bien…

"¡Vamos Harry, se honesto por una vez y admite que estás acojonado!.. ¡NO!... ¿NO quieres admitirlo, o no tienes miedo? ¡ADMITELO!... ¡NO!... ¡Si!... ¡NO!... ¿Porque no?... Porque de momento no puedo… ¿No puedes permitirte el lujo de tener miedo?... Eso mismo… ¿Entonces Harry?... Entonces nada, aguantaré y actuaré como se supone que debo hacerlo y después…. Después te iras a un rincón a llorar como una nena… ¡EXACTO!"

.-Muy bien, antes que nada necesito lavarme las manos…- El chico miró a su alrededor. Y rodó los ojos por su estupidez - En realidad no esperaba encontrar agua corriente y jabón… En fin; lo siguiente es examinar la herida- Harry logró milagrosamente calmar su respiración y su nerviosismo. Le echó un vistazo, y muy a su pesar observó como en su interior tenía un pequeño trozo de madera, pequeña, aunque lo suficiente como para provocar una infección. Si hubiera pasado en Inglaterra, quizás como mucho se le hubiera inflamado un poco. Pero estando en un lugar tropical ese sería el menor de los problemas… No se podía correr ningún riesgo.

Siguió mirando un par de minutos y llegó a una conclusión que no le gustó nada.

.-En fin Severus, se que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir… Pero hay que extraerte esa astilla… Si estás de acuerdo no hagas nada…- El joven se permitió unos segundos para relajarse y reírse de su chiste.- Como veo estás de acuerdo… ¡Procedamos!... Veamos… Necesito…- El nuevo profesor caminó entre los objetos esperando encontrar algo que le fuera útil.

Tras unos cuantos intentos, logró recolectar algunos objetos; digamos…. Aceptables, en su propósito.

.-Es una isla tropical, seguro que hay alguna planta curativa… "¡Tiene que haber cientos de plantas Harry!... Bueno, pero alguna habrá que conozca. ¿No?"- Vació el saco donde había llevado las frutas y comprobó el estado de Severus por última vez, antes de encaminarse escaleras abajo.

"Explícame algo Harry, porque hay cosas que no entiendo, ¿para que te sirve todo eso? ¿Una navaja?... Claro, el trozo de madera esta incrustado y demasiado abajo para cogerlo con los dedos, además cogerlo con la mano añadiría mas complicaciones, y para complicar el asunto ya vale con lo que tenemos. Sin mencionar que para disgusto propio a pesar del poco tiempo que lleva con la herida, la infección avanza por dentro muy deprisa, a si que me tocará abrirla para extraer todo el pus posible, dejarla limpia y extraer la astilla…

Vaya, no lo había pensado, entonces supongo que los jirones son para tapar la herida. ¿Pero que pretendes hacer con el hilo y la aguja? ¿Coserle un vestido?... ¡A veces pienso que eres estúpido! ¡Hay que cerrarle la herida y es lo único que se me ocurre! ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? ¿No? Pues cállate… Bueno; vale, hasta ahí lo encuentro normal. Lo que no me puedo imaginar es para que demonios ¡QUIERES UN MALDITO COCO! ¿Harás una macedonia? ¿No crees que para jugar a esos juegecitos eróticos con las frutas sobre el cuerpo de Severus este tendría que estar despierto?... ¡NO ES PRECISAMENTE PARA ESO! Por si no lo sabías el líquido del coco es estéril ¡Y por aquí no hay nada más que me pueda servir! Pero si tienes alguna sugerencia soy todo oídos…"

El joven llegó a tierra firme, alzó los ojos por el linde del rió y empezó a caminar. No tenía mucho tiempo, Severus se encontraba estable, y aunque se hubiera preocupado menos si estando en la enfermería hubiera tenido la cabeza colgando como Nick casi decapitado, ese no era el caso, se encontraban en medio de un paraíso de pequeños y asquerosos bichitos diminutos, deseando alojarse en una herida y joder a su víctima… Cualquier pequeña herida podía desencadenar en un problema.

"A si que plantas curativas ¿no? ¿En que habías pensado exactamente?... ¡NO LO SE! No se el tipo de plantas que hay por aquí, conozco muy pocas, solo esperemos que las que conozco estén por aquí"

Llevaba caminando un buen rato rió abajo, se habían encontrado un sin fin de plantas, pero el chico no conocía ninguna. Miró su reloj para saber cuando llevaba caminando.

.-Treinta minutos… No, sesenta,…ahora son veinte ¿cinco?- No le sirvió de mucho. Ahora entendía porque lo llamaban el triángulo de las bermudas, las manecillas de su reloj giraban sin control. Alzó la vista hasta el sol, calculaba que sería aproximadamente mediodía, ya entrando en la tarde.

.-Caramba tengo que encontrar algo o volver… Severus lleva demasiado solo.

"¿Yo creía que no te preocupabas por él?... ¿Tengo yo cara de preocuparme? ¿Pero sabes lo difícil que sería arrastrar el cadáver de Severus por aquellas escaleras estrechas y luego enterrarlo? ¡Sin contar el tinglado que montaría el viejo solo porque me cargue al único loco que aguanta en las mazmorras!"

.-Vaya... Parece que he encontrado algo…- El chico se acercó a una pequeña planta, apenas tenía hojas, las flores eran pequeñas, con una base redonda, la flor de color violeta formaba una pequeña espiga.- Juraría que es… ¡ES LAVANDULA! ¡Estamos de suerte!- dijo el chico sonriendo para sus adentros.

"¡BIEN HARRY! Bravo, así se hace, pero; ¿Qué es la cosa esa?... Se llama lavándula… Me quedado igual…. Emmm, ¿Te suena la lavanda? Es de la misma especie. La planta se usa en pociones y pomadas como antiséptica, nos servirá para la infección. Se suele aplicar en infusiones, pero ya me las apañaré… Pensaba que no te gustaban las pociones… Que no me guste Snape no significa que no me gusten las pociones. Además no sabes la de cosas que se pueden averiguar con mucho tiempo libre y una buena conexión a Internet"

Harry recogió unas cuantas metiéndolas con cuidado en el saco y dejó una marca, señalando el lugar donde las había encontrado. Quizás más adelante las necesitaran. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó nuevamente hacia la cabaña, había conseguido al menos una planta, y bastante eficaz además, se daba por satisfecho.

Pero sin saber muy bien como, acabó perdido en medio de una claro.

.- ¡Esto es fantástico!… ¡Voy a morir joven y ni siquiera me he podido despedir de mis amigos! "¡QUE HORROR! ¿Te das cuenta de eso? Puedes morirte… Lo se… ¡Y ni siquiera has echado nunca un polvo en un avión!... Lo ¬¬, vale, ¿Puedes dejar de pensar con la parte baja de la anatomía? ¡Estoy en un punto en el que estoy muy susceptible! No es momento para que seas tu mismo"

De repente chocó contra un árbol dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. En aquel momento se iba a poner a maldecir a todo ser vivo que tenía a su alcance y a lanzar insultos a diestro y siniestro. Pero se calló cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención.

.-Vale… te perdono.- Allí enfrente se encontraban por lo menos medio centenar de flores. Eran del mismo estilo que las margaritas pero bastante mas grandes, por lo menos triplicaban su tamaño, y de color naranja chillón. En realidad esas plantas eran procedentes del Mediterráneo, pero el chico no cuestionó el porque estaban allí. Estaban de suerte.

"¿Estás contento porque has visto margaritas naranjas? Chico, eres un poco rarito y cuando te pones así se te nota muchísimo la pluma, además tu jardín está lleno de esas flores… Haber cabeza hueca, no es una margarita, se llaman caléndulas, y la razón por la que la tengo en mi jardín ¡Es porque es muy común en la jardinería!... Ah, ¿Y por eso te has puesto contento?... ¡No hombre! La caléndula es una cicatrizante perfecto… ¡Aaam!"

Recogió unas cuantas y se dispuso a marcharse, cuando se acordó que no tenía la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba.

.-Muy bien, utilicemos la técnica de los antiguos guerreros en situaciones como estás. "¿Te refieres a eso de gritar como posesos mientras corrían empuñando armas como pirados hacía otro grupo de locos mientras estos corrían de igual modo hacía los primeros?... Emmm ¿Creo que tu te saltaste algún capitulo de Barrio Sésamo cierto? Me refería a buscar un sitio lo mas alto posible… Me gustaba mas mi opción, era mas entretenida… Necesito situarme, no cargarme a nadie…"

Pasados diez minutos, tres rasguños en el brazo, un moratón en el pómulo, un picotazo de un pájaro en la mano por romperle el nido y un golpe en el costado, su cabeza consiguió alzarse sobre la vegetación. Por un momento sus esperanzas se disiparon, pero la cosa cambió cuando logró ver a lo lejos un prominente árbol que destacaba sobre los demás. Bajar le fue mucho más sencillo que subir.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el manto de flores que había bajo sus pies, empezó a correr feliz, pensando que quizás si tardaba mucho, el árbol alzara sus raíces y echara a correr.

Pero de repente tropezó contra algo cayendo de bruces contra los arbustos.

.- ¡Maldita sea!- Dijo mientras cerraba los puños. Se levantó de golpe y le dio a una raíz gruesa una prominente patada. De repente… lo que Harry pensaba que era una raíz, se empezó a deslizar por el suelo, hasta que una lengua viperina y unos ojos amarillos le devolvieron la vista. Ante el se irguió una serpiente de 7 metros de largo…

"Harry guapetón, hubieras estado mas mono ¡METIÉNDOTE EL PIE POR EL CULO!"

Harry retrocedió asustado, tanto que no vio la piedra que tenía detrás. Tropezó y acabó con la espalda en el suelo.

.- No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo,…vale… ¡¡¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

De repente no se sabe como, le entró una valentía enorme, en realidad… La suficiente para levantar el culo del suelo y salir cagando leches.

El joven oyó un fuerte golpe detrás suyo, intuyó que quizás la gigantesca víbora había intentado pegarle un mordisco, pero no se detuvo a preguntárselo, era demasiado joven para ser el almuerzo de una serpiente. Echó a correr todo lo que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Intentó girar para ir en dirección al rió. Al cabo de un par de minutos corriendo, aquel susurro de un cuerpo restregándose contra una superficie, se dejó de oír.

Siguió corriendo, no supo en que momento dejó de saber donde estaba… Pero él seguía corriendo. El costado le dolía enormemente. Entonces… sin previó aviso, su cuerpo resbaló y empezó a descender por la colina…

.-Tengo la sensación que esto ya lo he…-El chico agarró con fuerza el saco. -VIVIDOOOOOOO- Dijo gritando mientras caía por un despeñadero. Cogió aire.

¡Chof!

El Gryffindor nadó con dificultad por el río hasta la orilla, después con algo de cansancio, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre las rocas húmedas, hasta que su respiración se calmó. Al cabo de unos minutos logró levantar su maltrecho cuerpo del suelo, y encaminarse hacía la cabaña.

"Es extraño… ¿Por qué?... Por que mientras descendía por aquella pendiente juraría ver… ¿Que viste? ¿Otra serpiente? Con una que hayas visto ya tengo suficiente… No, no, otra serpiente no, vi; una planta… ¡Será posible! ¡Pensaba que habías visto algo importante! No una maldita planta ¡Todo está lleno de plantas! ¡OYE, EN SERIO, HAZTELO MIRAR, TU OBSESION ES ENFERMIZA!... ¡No estoy obsesionado, con plantas! Pero aquella, era importante. Esperemos que no tenga que necesitarla y tenga que venir a por ella."

Una hora más tarde aproximadamente, sus manos tocaron la raíz que servía como puerta, y 5 minutos después, sus pies resonaron en el suelo de madera de la cabaña. Se acercó rápido a Severus. Este seguía en el mismo sitió donde lo había dejado. Su aspecto había empeorado increíblemente rápido. Dejó todo lo que había recolectado sobre el suelo, y buscó todo el material que había conseguido antes.

.- ¿Ni siquiera inconsciente me puedes dejar vivir tranquilo?- Le preguntó Harry con resentimiento. El chico acabó de estirar a Severus sobre el suelo, aprovechando y dejando las vías respiratorias abiertas por si acaso. Retiró con cuidado el tosco vendaje que tapaba la herida del Slytherin. Suspiró al ver el aspecto increíblemente enfermizo que presentaba. Harry abrió el coco haciéndole un agujero con la navaja, echó un chorro en la herida, y luego aprovechó lo que quedaba de líquido para lavar la hoja de la navaja y sus manos.

.-Vale… allá voy.- El chico empuño la navaja fuertemente, aunque ni aun así pudo evitar que le temblara ligeramente el pulso.

"Por Merlín y Morgana. Esto me recuerda a esas historias de ficción muggles que ves por la tele… ¿No me digas? ¿Alguna de médicos? ¿House por ejemplo? ¿Anatomía de Grey, quizás?… Yo había pensado más en algo así como el destripador… A eso se le llama dar ánimos.¬¬"

.-Que no se diga…- Harry posó la navaja sobre la herida e hizo una incisión a lo largo. La sangre broto del corte. Severus pareció moverse inquieto. El joven apretó ligeramente la lesión, casi al instante, empezó a salir de esta un líquido semitransparente- ¡_Puag_! Esto es repugnante… Ahora se porque no quise ser médico… ¡ODIO ESTO!- Gritó a punto de marearse. Continuó con su labor, localizó el trozo de astilla, y con la ayuda de unos pequeños alicates de la navaja logró extraer la madera.

Acto seguido taponó la herida con algunas hojas de lavanda y preparó el material para suturar.

"¿Sabes suturar Harry?... No… ¿No te lo enseñaron en el cursillo de primeros auxilios?...No… ¿Ni un poco?... No…. ¿Ni si quiera con puntos de pega?... No… ¿NADA?... Nada… ¿Y como demonios piensas coser a Severus?... ¡Soy bueno con la costura! Le cosía la ropa a la mitad de Gryffindor, gané un premio de costura… ¡Severus necesita un médico, una enfermera o alguien que tenga las mas mínima idea de suturar! No ha un pirado con aires de Armani ¡HAY DIOS; SEVERUS ESTA MUERTO!"

El chico se esmeró todo lo que pudo en cerrar la herida. Sabía que no estaba ni de cerca a como lo haría un buen médico o medimago, pero como él no veía ninguno por esa isla que tuviera una idea lo más remotamente posible a la medicina que no fuera él. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer.

Una vez que hubo acabado de cerrar. Cogió las flores de dentro del sacó las envolvió en la gasa mas limpia que encontró, las machacó un poco y tapó la lesión de Severus con el apósito. Después se las apañó para realizarle un vendaje alrededor del torso y que le tapara la herida.

Se miró las manos llenas de sangre, la ropa manchada y la navaja cubierta de rojo. Harry cayó al suelo desmayado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Alguna hora mas tarde.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Será posible, con la de cosas que has pasado, accidentes, heridas, días en el hospital, ataques; ¡APLASTASTE A TOM CONTRA UNA PARED! ¡¡LE ROMPSITE TODOS LO HUESOS!! Y no me puedo creer que te maree la sangre Harry. ¿Harry?, Harry, Harry, Harry, HARRY, HARRYYYYYYYYYY!"

El joven abrió los ojos. Se asustó un poco porque le costaba ver… Estaba todo un poco oscuro.

"¡POR MERLIN! ¡Me ocurre algo! Me voy a quedar ciego ¡Y ME VOY A MORIR!... ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡Se está haciendo de noche!"

El joven enrojeció hasta las orejas, para la mayoría de cosas era demasiado valiente, incluso hasta el punto de convertirse prácticamente en un kamikaze, pero reconocía que para otras, era un auténtico miedoso. Se acercó a Severus, su aspecto había mejorado considerablemente. Le tomó las constantes, por suerte se habían normalizado.

Harry se levantó y agarró el coco que había abierto, virtió un poco de su líquido en la boca de Severus. Improvisando de manera rápida, hizo una cama con unas hojas de palmera luego lo acomodó allí y tapó con un saco. Después de verificar que todo estuviera bien, se recostó sobre el tronco del árbol, con la intención de vigilarlo hasta que se despertara. Pero el cansancio era tan grande… Que nada mas apoyar la cabeza sobre el tronco, se quedó dormido. Aunque en un sueño inquieto, pues cada pocos minutos se levantaba para comprobar el estado de Severus.

Al chico le daba más miedo el resultado de su profesor, que el hecho de estar prácticamente suspendidos en el aire, en medio de una selva y con un montón de ruidos raros alrededor.

No quería cerrar lo ojos, pero ya no pudo mas.

Harry se despertó cuando un ruido lo sobresaltó, su mirada se posó rápidamente sobre Severus y se acercó al momento. El hombre aunque dormido, parecía inquieto. Le echó un vistazo a la herida y le tomo nuevamente las constantes, sufría una pequeña taquicardia y respiraba deprisa. Harry sospecho que la causa era el dolor que sufría. Le había cortado la piel y le había hurgado en una herida, era de comprenderse. Lo que le había administrado de forma ruda no era más que algo para mejorar la infección y la cicatrización de la herida. Pero eso no le iba a calmar el dolor.

La herida parecía estar curando, claro que no había ninguna ley que dijera que por eso la laceración no tuviera que hacer daño.

Estuvo esperando minutos, pero la taquicardia no bajaba, a veces el dolor también podría ser un problema. No es que se fuera a morir de dolor, pero tampoco es que le gustara verlo de esa manera, y si podía hacer algo para mitigar el malestar… lo haría.

Se levantó y se marchó de la cabaña.

"¿A donde vas?... A buscar algo que ayude a Severus"

El chico caminó durante un buen rato, quizás más de lo que quisiera, en parte porque hasta ahora solo había encontrado ese lugar cuando no lo quería encontrar.

"¿Quieres decirme a donde vamos?... En realidad; no lo se… ¿Cómo?... Bueno haber, si lo se, solo que no se como se va… A si que estamos perdidos… No del todo… Pero no sabes a donde vas… Eso tampoco es del todo cierto… ¿A si que no sabes a donde vas, pero no estas perdido?... Si, digamos que es eso… No te entiendo…. Digamos que se donde quiero ir, pero no se como llegar… Tanto monta, monta tanto, que más da que lo digas de una manera o de otra Harry."

Harry prestó atención cuando de repente el suelo se fue inclinando y la vegetación fue disminuyendo. El Gryffindor aminoró el paso. De repente los árboles fueron sustituidos por pequeños arbustos y el suelo fue descendiendo vertiginosamente combinándolo con alguna roca de aspecto afilado. El chico avanzó con precaución, hasta que vio la planta.

.- ¡AHÍ ESTA!- Gritó feliz y cansado a la vez. Había una planta un poco alta, en el extremo de todo se encontraba el fruto, una especie de bulbo.

"¡AH, NO! ¡AH, NO! Dime que no es esa planta la que le quieres dar a Severus. ¡DIME QUE NO ES ESA!... Pues si… Ni se te ocurra pensar en darle esa planta Harry… ¿La conoces?... ¡¡CLARO!! ¿Porque te piensas que te digo que no?… ¿Y que tiene de malo?... ¿Que tiene de malo? ¡ES OPIO HARRY! ¡OPIO!... ¿Y?... ¿Como que y? Que de ahí se extrae la heroína, la cocaína, ¿No te dice nada?... Lo se, pero también se extraen la morfina, un analgésico que se usa en la medicina, y la codeína, que quita la tos…

¡ES UNA DROGA! ¡ES ADICTIVA!... ¡No le voy a meter un chute de caballo! Solo le voy a administrar un poco para calmar su dolor. Lo mínimo… ¡SIGUE SIENDO DROGA!... ¡Nadie se ha vuelto drogadicto por culpa del jarabe de la tos!… Pero no le vas a dar jarabe, ¡le vas a dar opio! ¡Directo de la planta!… Mejor, míralo por el lado bueno, ¡zumo recién exprimido!... ¡No estamos hablando de vitamina A, Harry!… Los médicos muggles del siglo XVIII y XIX la utilizaban… ¿Muggles? No me has puesto un buen ejemplo, ¿La mayoría sabes como acababan? ¡ADICTOS! ¿Sabes quien consumía opio? ¡JACK EL DESTRIPADOR!… Es solo un mito… ¡MAS VALE PREVENIR QUE CURAR!... Vale entonces iré a la farmacia esta de aquí al lado y pediré un par de aspirinas… Aquí no hay farmacia… Entonces creo que me quedaré con el opio a menos que tengas tú por ahí un par de analgésicos… No, con ser tu conciencia ya es demasiada carga"

El chico se acercó a la planta, arrancó el bulbo y se lo metió en el bolsillo, después fue descendiendo, cada vez más a poco a poco debido a la inclinación del lugar, hasta que llegó al borde.

Inclinó la cabeza hacía delante y observó a 15 metros bajo sus pies, como corría el agua del rió. Un pequeño mareo se presentó en su cabeza.

.-Es mucho más fácil cuando no sabes lo que te espera…-Miró hacía abajo y cerró los ojos.- En fin…

El joven dio un pequeño salto hacía delante. Y pocos segundos más tarde.

¡CHOF!

La fuerza del impacto sumergió al chico un par de metros bajo el agua. Harry pataleo para salir a la superficie, y salir nadando hasta la orilla.

-Creo que esto se está volviendo una pesada costumbre…- Dijo cansadamente y respirando con dificultad.

Siguió caminando hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la cabaña. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios.

Entró en el tronco y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Abrió la puerta que daba acceso a la sala y tras comprobar que Severus seguía vivo, se permitió el lujo de dejarse caer contra el suelo exhausto. Tras calmar su respiración, se puso manos a la obra.

Sacó de su bolsillo la planta, la depositó en una cáscara vacía de coco, agarró la navaja y practicó una incisión en el fruto, provocando la secreción de un líquido blanquecino y de aspecto ligeramente pegajoso, que cayó al recipiente de coco.

.-En fin Severus… por tu madre esperemos, que funcione. En realidad normalmente esta substancia necesita un preparado para ser ingerido, por ejemplo, para fumarlo el líquido es necesario cocinarlo antes- Dijo con algo de cansancio. Toda aquella situación lo llevaba a unos extremos bastante insoportables.- Pero como no disponemos de material para hacerlo, tendrás que beberte un delicioso zumo de Opio- Le dijo al dormido Severus.- Lo de delicioso es un decir, sabe realmente mal, pero por desgracia no tengo azúcar para echárselo.

Harry dudo unos minutos, era increíble hasta el punto al que habían llegado y todo por culpa de él.

"¿Como una persona, que ha llegado a Director y que es uno de los magos mas brillantes de la historia, SE LE PUEDEN OCURRIR SEMEJANTES IDEAS?... ¿Estás hablando de Albus?... Por supuesto, de quien si no, EL ES EL CULPABLE DE QUE ESTE TAN JODIDO ¡Si no fuera por su culpa ahora yo estaría escalando en los picos de Europa en España, o haciendo barranquismo por los ríos del Brasil o recorriendo a pie la China o haciendo Surf en Hawai! ¡NO EN UN MALDITA ISLA! Pero no, en cambio estoy en mitad de una isla en compañía de la persona menos non grata de este planeta después de Malfoy. ¿Crees que esto se parece lo mas mínimo a mis planes de estás vacaciones? Dime; ¿CREES QUE ESTO ES MI IDEA PERFECTA DE PASAR LAS VACACIONES?... No… Pues eso es justamente lo que pienso."

EL chico dejó sus pensamientos asesinos para con su director, y dirigió la energía para ayudar a su compañero.

.-Si recuerdo bien lo que leí, tardará entre media y una hora en hacer efecto. Y luego los efectos de ésta pueden durar entre seis y ocho horas… Lo malo es que puede producir vómitos. Espero que no te importe, si no… hay otra solución para evitar las nauseas, que es meterse la bola de opio por… Ejem… Vía rectal. Pero no creo que esa solución te guste.- Dijo algo divertido.- Vamos allá.

El chico agarró el bol improvisado, vigilando de no derramar su contenido, lo acercó a los labios de su ex profesor y vertió un poco de aquel líquido sobre sus labios. Después, dejó el recipiente en el suelo, y se sentó a esperar.

Tras la espera de algunos minutos la taquicardia de Severus disminuyó, al igual que el sueño inquieto. El chico sonrió complacido y por el agotamiento se dejó caer en los sueños de Morfeo. Demasiadas cosas en pocas horas.

Harry se levantó unas horas después, a media tarde. Su estómago rugía con ferocidad. A si que decidió cortar una papaya y repostar un poco de agua. Al poco tiempo, y después de que sus exigencias alimenticias cesarán, decidió explorar las cajas que había por allí esparcidas.

De vez en cuando echaba algún vistazo a Snape, pero este seguía durmiendo. Tras haber recogido todos los víveres, fabricó una rudimentaria cama a base de hojas secas de palmeras, y cortezas de árbol, comió los últimos trozos que quedaban de papaya y se echó a dormir.

Cuando Severus abrió los ojos, era de día aunque apenas las primeras horas de la mañana, a pesar de que aun siendo esas horas hacia calor la brisa que pasa por la cabaña refrescaba demasiado. Notó la venda que le cubría el torso. Le dolía bastante el costado y se encontraba ligeramente aturdido, intentó incorporarse, pero un fuerte tirón en las costillas le hizo desechar la idea. Reunió fuerzas para lograr sentarse sin que le fuera a estallar el cuerpo. Además tenía un sabor desagradablemente amargo en la boca.

Vio la navaja cubierta de sangre y las vendas y se asustó, pero poco después el rompecabezas fue tomando sentido en su mente. Cogió el trozo de madera que supuso había sido extraído de su cuerpo y lo observó atentamente.

"¿Cómo una cosa tan pequeña puede causar tanto caos?...Vaya ¿Los primero pensamientos que te oigo decir en horas, y lo único que dices es eso?"

Acabó de levantarse, no sin dificultad pues su cuerpo aún no estaba del todo recuperado. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Había un par de sacos por el suelo. Y algunas cajas pequeñas desperdigadas por el suelo y abiertas, también vio las frutas que había por el suelo. Su estómago rugía de hambre, pero sin saber porque tenía otras preocupaciones en la cabeza.

También vio las flores que había desperdigadas por el suelo, las reconoció al instante, acto seguido bajo su vista al vendaje y los destapó ligeramente viendo el apósito rudimentario que había echo Harry. Observó una sustancia que había en un recipiente y examinó su interior, después lo analizó junto con el sabor amargo que residía en su paladar y se sorprendió.

.-Chico listo- Susurró. Y sin saber porque, una sonrisa se le posó en la cara.

"No puedo evitarlo, se que tendría que estar maldiciendo a Potter, sobre todo por haberme administrado un narcótico, pero he de reconocer que lo ha hecho condenadamente bien."

Entonces fue cuando lo vio, estaba apoyado en el tronco del árbol y su cabeza estaba inclinada hacía atrás. Se notaba que no estaba muy cómodo y que tenía frió pues estaba tiritando.

De repente Severus hizo algo que le sorprendió incluso a el mismo. Se acercó al chico, y con bastante dificultad y dolor, logró alzarlo. Al cogerlo entre sus brazos Harry se acurrucó en su pecho Severus tembló ligeramente, pero no por el frío ni el dolor. Después de tumbarlo donde hacía unos minutos había estado él, lo tapó y lo observó durante unos minutos. Luego bajó la vista hacia su herida, no parecía que se hubiera abierto a causa del esfuerzo.

"Si Harry se enterara de esto… Ya, pero no se va a enterar… Vamos Severus si el chico te cae bien. ¿Porque te empeñas en pelearte siempre con él? ¿Porque ese comportamiento con el chico? … ¡Porque me gusta Potter!"

Severus se llevó las manos a la cara, dándose cuenta por completo de lo que acababa de decir.

"Que conste que lo has dicho tu solo… ¡NO! Espera, yo; no quería decir eso. Esto…"

Pero si lo había pensado.

.- ¡Maldita sea!

"No le diré nada. Todo tiene que ser como antes… Sabes que será así porque yo no puedo hablar más que en tu mente… Querrás decir tocar las narices… Lo que sea, pero yo no dejaría las cosas como antes… Harry nunca puede enterarse de que me gusta ¿ENTENDIDO? Sería el hazme reír del mocoso, Y NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A PASAR POR ESO"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN HOWARTS.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Albus sonreía cual niño con juguete nuevo en su despacho.

.- ¿Yo no se que le ves a esto de gracioso Albus?- El hombre la miró acentuando aun mas la sonrisa y juntado las yemas de los dedos a la vez que miraba una lucecita de color verde que había sobre la mesa del escritorio.

.-Todo a su debido tiempo quería Molly… Todo a su debido tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.EN LA ISLA.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El chico abrió los ojos, sobresaltado por el reciente ruido. Lo que vio no sabía si le horrorizaba, o por el contrario le halagaba. Su antiguo enemigo, ex mortífago, ex profesor de pociones y ahora compañero de trabajo, se encontraba a su lado, observándolo tranquilamente.

Un dato un poco perturbador si tenemos en cuenta que horas antes, Harry le había abierto prácticamente las costillas con una navaja multiusos.

.- ¿Profesor?- Preguntó el chico dudoso.

.-El mismo, ¿Como se encuentra Potter?- Dijo un poco cansado y apoyándose en el tronco del árbol.

.- ¿Eso no debería preguntárselo yo? ¡Ha estado dos días entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia!- Severus intentó disimular una mueca de dolor.- Siéntese, ¡No quiero tener que volver ha hacer eso nunca mas en mi vida!- El joven se levantó de golpe para agarrar al profesor de pociones, quien se debatía por la estabilidad. Pero una increíble sonrisa de Severus paró a Harry en seco. No sabía si por la impresión de verlo sonreír o por que.

.-Estoy bien… Supongo- Esto último lo dijo entre susurros.- ¿Qué me ha pasado? Aunque me lo puedo imaginar- Dijo señalando la navaja, el hilo y la aguja.

.- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¡NO LO VUELVAS A HACER NI DE COÑA!- Gritó el chico un poco enfadado.- ¡He tenido que abrirte y coserte!... ¡Con una navaja multiusos! He hecho lo que he podido, ¿Y SI TE LLEGA A PASAR ALGO? En serio, no lo hagas más…-Harry se estaba empezando a poner histérico. Y más cuando vio como el hombre se agarraba al tronco por un pequeño mareo.

"Vale, que conste que dices que no tengo ni idea. Pero Harry; se nota a la legua que te está empezando a gustar Severus… ¿Pero que dices? ¡No!... Te estás preocupando por él, te gusta, y me importa tres narices lo que digas porque se que es verdad"

.- ¿Y SI TE HUBIERAS MUERTO QUE?- Gritó el mas joven. Severus se acercó el chico y lo agarró por lo hombros.

.-Estoy bien Potter ¿Quiere tranquilizarse?… Cualquiera diría que le importa lo que me pase. – Dijo calmadamente.- Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco el lado…

Harry pareció preocuparse.

.-Tranquilo Potter, no es nada, me curaré… Al parecer no es tan inútil como yo pensaba. Ha hecho un buen trabajo.

"¿No se supone que te ibas a comportar como siempre con él? Y cito textualmente tus palabras: No le diré nada. Todo tiene que ser como antes… Si, bueno, verás… No es tan sencillo ¿Cierto?... La verdad es que no. ¡Y TODO POR CULPA DE POTTER!... ¿A sí? ¿Potter tiene la culpa de que te guste?... ¡PUES CLARO!"

"Si lo que pretendes es afirmar que Severus no te gusta ni te importa, déjame decirte que estás fracasando estrepitosamente."

.-.

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del capi.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Joooopeeeee! ¡¡¡CASI UN AÑO SIN VERME!!! He tardado tanto en actualizar… Mil disculpas y algunas más. Primero tenía que ponerme prioridades… Y después llevarlas a cabo… Primero he acabado el Fic de Feliz navidad que tenía pendiente… He escrito este capi. Y el siguiente… y además he empezado a escribir un par de fics mas que tenía por ahí olvidados….

Y si aun después de haber leído este capi seguís queriendo torturarme, cortarme a cachitos pequeñitos y darme de comer a los tiburones. Tenéis mi consentimiento…

Saludos de cloe. ¡Y gracias por los reviews!

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI**: Bueno… se que no tiene la culpa. Y no me gusta que pase por eso (bueno… en realidad un poquito si me gusta hacerlo sufrir tanto) Pero que le voy a hacer… espero que te guste, siento haberte echo esperar tanto. Yo creo que incluso ya te habras olvidado de mi… Es normal… Gracias por el review.

**Shiro Demon** No jajaja seguramente soy yo que lo escribo todo el revés. Sinceramente hasta a mi me cuesta entender esa parte (y eso que lo he escrito yo jajaja) Pero como a la quinta vez de reescribir esa parte… No se me ocurría nada mejor… Me di por vencida. Gracias por el review.

**Morrigan K Blane**: Pues no lo se, mira en Internet… ¡ahí hay de todo! Jaja El otro día de casualidad encontré una donde se vendían almas jajaja. Oye que tengo tu fic un poco olvidado, me leído los capis pero no te podía dejar review. Iba a un ciber, hacía un copiar pegar al Word, me lo grababa en el lápiz y luego lo leía en mi portátil (sin Internet.. :S ) A si que en cuanto pueda… te dejo todos los reviews que te debo, quedan pendientes! saludos de cloe.

**Quimera16**: Jajaja gracias por tus reviews… Los cuatro me alegra que te guste. Hace unos años (tendría 5 años… XDD) yo tambíen tenía un precioso conejo negro llamado Guss. Lo mate… Mis primos mayores me dijeron que si cogía al conejito y lo lanzaba al aire… volaba¬¬. Cuando vi al conejo espachurrado contra el suelo me di cuenta de que el único vuelo que podía hacer era desde mis manos hasta el suelo jajaja.

**Progs**: Espero que este capi también cubra la falta de tiempo… Pues la verdad es que parece que la gente tiene mucho tiempo. Y a la hora de la verdad no es así. Como fastidia!! Me gustaría partirme en dos… Pero hasta que la ciencia no logre hacerlo, me seguirá faltando el tiempo. Saludos de cloe y gracias por tu review.

PSD: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo creo que si fuera hombre, Sev me gustaría igual.

**Valethsnape**: Gracias por tu review. Y no te preocupes… que pronto lo vas a ver… muajajaja (risa macabra)

**Ndarcy**: Vaya! No sabía yo que había una ley que lo prohibiera. A si que, que preparen la carcel… porque me encanta dejar los capis así jajajaja.

**Sheyla Riddle: **Cuanto tiempo!! Ya te daba por muerta…yo sin saber nada de ti! No vuelvas a hacer eso que me pones muy triste!... Nena mala! XDD En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capi, a pesar de que quieras estrangularme por haber tardado tanto. Saludos de cloe

**Natalia:** Si, XDD a mi tambíen me gusta esa atracción, los polos opuestos se atraen. Si, esta confirmado! Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme el review.

**Serena:** NO ME MATES… NO!! Juro que yo no quería tardar tanto… fue, fue… fue culpa del… Tio ese de ahí! Si! Siento haber tardado tanto. Y no te preocupes si necesitas descargarte en alguien aprovecha y llámame de todo… Si así te quedas mejor… aprovecha. Saludos de cloe.

**Ryokochan2:** Vaya… llevas esperando mucho tiempo cierto? Perdón Se hace lo que se puede. No sabes lo que me alegra oírte decir eso de que eres mi fan. Me has levantado los ánimos, hoy los tenía un poco bajos. Gracias!!

**Zafiro girl:** Vaya!!! Es verdad… eres mi review numero 100…WOW! La segunda vez que llego en un Fic a los 100… como mola! Es un subidón que no veas! Jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el fic. Un saludo de Cloe.

**Yoyi:** Gracias por tu review… sabes? Esa conversación me suena de algo… Mmmm será porque yo tambíen le he vivido antes? Jajaja. Y alguna mas con Sevy, aunque mas subida de tono…ejem. En fin, muchas gracias por tu review. No has esperado mucho cierto?

GRACIAS A TOOOOOODDDDDOOOOSSS! Espero vuestros reviews…

Saludos de Cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


	11. ¿Esos dos llevarse bien? Imposible

Todo esto pertenece a la todo poderosa, rica, famosa y mas etc. JK….

Este es mi primer Fic de esta pareja SS/HP…no me maten mucho vale? Quejas, abucheos, ánimos, sugerencias, howlers! Lo que seas solo dejarme reviews!

**AVISO:** para los que no me conozcan…que sepan que estoy como una cabra…en serio soy peor que Dumbledore... (Solo que a mi me encantan los caramelos piña) Estoy chiflada...lo digo para que después no os quejéis…! Jejeje.

Este Fic va dedicado a unas amigas que son la caña! Como Morgans'cat, Saruky, y Edysev… PERO TODAS SOIS LA LECHE!

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Maldito viejo chiflado!**

**¿Esos dos llevarse bien? Eso no existe.**

"¿No se supone que te ibas a comportar como siempre con él? Y cito textualmente tus palabras: No le diré nada. Todo tiene que ser como antes… Si, bueno, verás… No es tan sencillo ¿Cierto?... La verdad es que no. ¡Y TODO POR CULPA DE POTTER!... ¿A sí? ¿Potter tiene la culpa de que te guste?... ¡PUES CLARO! ¡Si no fuera como es no me gustaría!"

"Si lo que pretendes es afirmar que Severus no te gusta ni te importa, déjame decirte que estás fracasando estrepitosamente."

El chico algo nervioso, se pasó la mano por el pelo.

.- ¿Pero que narices tengo que hacer para demostrarte que estoy bien?- Le preguntó un poco exasperado.

Harry se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado, después miró a su ex profesor y una carcajada algo nerviosa se escapó de sus labios.

.- Vale… me pasado, quizás no es para tanto…

De repente se oyó un rugido proveniente del estómago de Severus.

.-Vale… No habrá algo por ahí para comer ¿Verdad Potter? Te pediría un buen solomillo de ternera con patatas y un vaso de Chardonay. Pero me conformo con lo que sea.- El chico asintió y se levantó. Se acercó a una improvisada caja de madera y sacó un mango y un coco vació lleno de agua y se lo entregó al hombre.

.-De momento es todo lo que he podido conseguir…

Severus intentó partir la fruta para comérsela, pero lo único que consiguió fue machacarla contra la madera. Poco después vio en el suelo la navaja, y la cogió…

Estaba llena de sangre, y no tenía la más mínima intención de utilizar aquello para cortar algo que luego iba a ingerir, no es que fuera un finolis pero ya tenía bastantes papeletas para conseguir una infección, y no quería conseguir mas puntos… a partir de ahora, toda medida sería poca.

A si que sin decirle nada al chico se encaminó escaleras abajo.

.- ¡Espere! ¿A dónde va?

.-Si de mi dependiera… ¡A mi casa! Pero como por razones obvias no puedo, me conformare con ir a lavar esto. Primero que nada, porque no quiero arriesgarme con otra infección o saber que otras cosas mas, ya tengo suficiente solo con esto- El hombre se señaló el vendaje- Y segundo… no me gusta tenerlo como enfermera Potter…

Harry lo miró un poco molesto.

"No te enfades Harry, además tu y yo sabemos que lo que te gusta de él es ese carácter… Bueno, si… VES COMO TENIA RAZON, te gusta"

.-Como quiera, pero yo también bajo.

Severus le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

.-No es que quiera acompañarlo, solo bajo a por agua.

Severus asintió. Harry aprovechando la ocasión agarró dos cantimploras de agua, que había descubierto en uno de los sacos.

Bajaron en silencio las escaleras, Severus algo más lento y con algunas molestias en el costado, los puntos le tiraban un poco. El chico quiso ayudarlo en más de una ocasión, pero cuando se giraba con la intención de agarrarle del brazo, se arrepentía a última hora y disimulaba con cualquier otra cosa.

Apenas unos segundos después los dos maestros se acercaron al río, Harry lleno de agua las cantimploras, y Severus aprovechó para lavar la navaja y sentarse allí mismo a comer el mango.

Harry lo siguió y se sentó en la orilla, con las piernas dobladas y abrazándolas distraídamente con los brazos mientras veía al agua lamer las rocas que había a escasos centímetros de sus pies.

.-Dime Potter… ¿Dónde conseguiste todas aquellas plantas?-preguntó el hombre minutos después mientras se metía en la boca el último trozo de mango.

.-La lavándula la encontré a una hora más o menos río abajo…- El chico se quedó callado.

.- ¿Y las otras…?- preguntó curioso.

.-Emmm… No me acuerdo.- Dijo rápidamente.

.- ¿Como que no te acuerdas?- Preguntó atónito.

.-No me acuerdo donde las encontré…- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

.- ¿Acaso tiene memoria de pez Potter?- Preguntó sarcástico.

.-Simplemente no me acuerdo ¿Vale?- Repitió inseguro.- ¡No es el fin del mundo!

.- En otras circunstancias puede…- Severus pareció perder la poca paciencia y amabilidad que había adquirido en las últimas horas- ¡Por el amor de Merlín Potter!, para algo que hace bien… Y LO FASTIDIA. ¿Es capaz de recordar siquiera su nombre?

.- ¡Claro!- Dijo indignado.

.-Vaya, enhorabuena.- Dijo mientras aplaudía.

.- ¿Y ahora porque aplaude?- preguntó Harry sospechando que se iba a arrepentir de haberle preguntado semejante cosa.

.-Porque teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos me parece toda una hazaña.-Dijo mirándolo fijamente- ¿Se da cuenta de que es un completo inútil?- Preguntó con desafío.

El joven se levantó molesto, y con los puños cerrados.

.- ¡VALE! ¡No es que no lo recuerde! ¡Es que después me perdí! Y no soy inútil.

.-Tienes razón… mas bien eres patético.

.- ¡No soy patético!

.- ¿A no? ¿Entonces como demonios lo encontraste?

.- De casualidad…

.- ¿Casualidad? Acaba de confirmar la creencia popular. Todos los tontos tienen suerte.

.-Suerte o no, ¡las encontré! Y la última si no me hubiera perseguido una serpiente enorme no la hubiera…

.- ¡ESPERA!- Dijo Severus gritando y alzando las manos para detenerlo.- ¿Has dicho serpiente? ¿Enorme?- Preguntó dudoso y poniendo sin poder ocultarlo un gesto de miedo.

.-Si… - Contestó Harry casi sin aliento.

.- ¿Aquí hay bichos de esos?- Preguntó temeroso y girando la mirada hacía ambos lados.

.-Es una isla tropical ¿Qué esperabas encontrar, gatitos, ardillitas y mariposas?- Dijo sarcásticamente.

.- ¿Seguro que era una serpiente? ¿No lo confundirías? –Preguntó con algo de esperanza.

.- ¡VAYA!- Dijo el chico como si por fin cayera en la cuenta- Pues ahora que lo dices, quizás era un sapo deforme y gigante, o un salmón mutante. O un mono desfigurado a causa de una experimentación genética fallida. Pero no estoy seguro… como lo vi a si de refilón…- Dijo con sarcasmo- ¡Claro que era una maldita serpiente!- Dijo exasperado el joven.

.- Estabas asustado… Te pudiste confundir fácilmente. Un engaño del cerebro… En situaciones como esas puedes ver cosas que en realidad no existen – Trato de razonar Severus, poniéndose con cada palabra que decía más nervioso.

.- ¿No lo dirás en serio?- Preguntó mientras esperaba unos segundos. Severus se encogió de hombros.- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

.-Haber, si estás tan seguro… ¿Como era?- Preguntó como si de verdad fuera una pregunta difícil.

.-Haber déjame pensar…- Respondió mientras se hacia el pensativo- Azul, con muchas patas, tenía un cuerno… A si, y escupía fuego…- Dijo sarcásticamente- ¿Como demonios va a ser? Pues con escamas… verde, de ojos amarillos, lengua viperina, con colmillos afilados. Como suelen ser las serpiente- Dijo cansado- Ah… y de unos 7 metros de largo…- Dijo amargamente mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

.- ¿Sie… siete metros? –Preguntó tartamudeando.- ¿Estás seguro?

.- Puede que fueran 6 metros o puede que fueran 8, ¡No se me ocurrió medirla por si acaso se te ocurría preguntarme!… ¿Importa?- Preguntó mirando directamente al Slytherin, el chico se asombró de sobremanera cuando la tez de Severus empezó a perder color considerablemente.-Espera…- Dijo el chico casi al borde de un ataque de risa.- ¿No me irás a decir que el jefe de Slytherin, tiene miedo a las serpientes?

.- ¡Por supuesto que no Potter!

Harry izo que temblaba.

.- ¡Una…una… UNA SERPIENTE!- Gritó fingiendo terror mientras señalaba detrás de Severus. El maestro se giró rápidamente asustado.

Harry alzó la ceja al mas puro estilo de Severus mientras cruzaba los brazos.

.- ¡NO HA TENIDO GRACIA POTTER!

.- ¿Decías?

.- ¡No me dan miedo!- Reafirmó.- Por supuesto que no.

.- ¿Perdona?- Dijo el chico mientras se ponía la mano en la oreja y la acercaba más a Severus.- Creo que he oído mal…

.- ¡ESTA BIEN!- Gritó exasperado.- Puede que… Me den algo de miedo las serpientes- Dijo hablando cada vez mas bajo, hasta que la última palabra prácticamente no se oyó.

A Harry se le escapó una sonora carcajada. Severus le dirigió una severa mirada.

.- ¿Tiene algún problema con eso?- preguntó prácticamente siseando.

.-NO, NO…- dijo entre risa- Claro que no, solo que. Verás… parece una broma de mal gusto…- El chico tuvo que parar de hablar porque la risa pugnaba por salir de su garganta a carcajadas.- Eres un Slytherin, sois las serpientes… El logotipo de vuestra casa… ¡Las mayoría de los Slytherin's tienen serpientes como mascotas!

.- ¿No me digas Potter? Buena observación…

.- ¿Como pudo el sombrero ponerlo en Slytherin…?

.-Pues igual que a ti, Potter.- Dijo con tono de burla.- Primero te sientas en un taburete y luego un sombrero mohoso te dice a que casa vas…- Continuó con sarcasmo y recuperándose del temor.

.-Pero…. Si teme a las serpientes… -Dijo Harry intentando razonar.

.- Haber Potter… que tu cerebro no genere impulsos eléctricos no significa que no puedas entender algo tan sencillo como esto…- Siseó arrastrando las palabras. El chico puso cara aun mas de no entender nada.- Puede que te haya subestimado… y en realidad. ¡SEAS TONTO DEL TODO!...

El chico intentó razonar un poco.

.-Vamos haber si logró que te entre algo en esa cabeza tan diminuta que tienes… Volvamos a las clases Potter… ¿Podrá responderme a una pregunta sin poner en peligro nuestra integridad física?- Harry asintió, empezando a molestarse por la actitud de Snape.- ¿Sabrías decirme en que se basa el sombrero para elegir a los alumnos de las casas?- Preguntó suavemente.- O mas fácil aún… ¿En que se basa el sombrero cuando Selecciona a los Gryffindor?

.- Emmm, la lealtad… la valentía, y el orgullo por ejemplo.- Severus rodó los ojos, al oír las palabras del chico.

.-Vale Potter… y ¿Sabrías decirme que tipo de cualidades son?

.-Personalidad.

.- ¡MUY BIEN POTTER! Por fin una que aciertas, ¿Ahora dime que tiene que ver esas cualidades, con que a mi me molesten un poco las serpientes…?

.-Vale, supongo que no tiene mucho que ver… -Hubo un silencio de algunos segundo.- ESPERA… has dicho ¿Molestar?- Dijo Harry divertido- Casi se desmaya cuando le dije lo de la serpiente, yo mas bien diría que les tiene pánico…

.- ¡Bueno! Que más da…- Dijo dando por acabada la conversación.

.-Pero… es profesor de pociones, tiene que trabajar con ellas prácticamente a diario.

.-Si, pero muertas Potter, hay una gran diferencia.

.- ¿Vaya ironía no cree? Un Slytherin al que le dan miedo las ser…

.- Quieres dejarlo ya de una vez- Advirtió un poco furioso.

El chico espero unos segundos mientras bebía un poco de agua.

.- ¿Y como demonios lo hacía cuando era mortífago?- Preguntó el chico como quien no quiere la cosa.

.- ¿QUE PARTE DE ESA FRASE NO ENTENDISTE POTTER?- Gritó.- ¡ESTO NO ES UN DEBATE ABIERTO!

.-Está bien, está bien… ya me callo.- Dijo entre risas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio.

.-Ya está bien de descansos, hagamos algo útil, porque no hacemos un reconocimiento de la isla. Si por desgracia vamos a pasar mucho tiempo por aquí necesitaremos saber por donde nos movemos.- Explicó razonadamente el maestro.

.-Haremos lo que quieras, pero no hasta que no se le cure eso…

.- ¡No se comporte como un niñera Potter! ¡PARECE MI MADRE!

.-No gracias, ya tuve un encuentro con mi lado femenino y no quiero mas tetas de momento, ni siquiera se para que les pueden servir, son incomodísimas…

.-Vale Potter, ahora que ya conozco tu opinión acerca de los pechos femeninos, te importaría mover el culo, me gustaría saber donde voy a pasar los próximos 38 días.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Howarts; gran comedor.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Por favor- trato de llamar la atención Albus, todos estaban por allí hablando en grupos, la orden y la familia Weasley y ninguno parecía tener la mínima intención de escuchar mas ideas provenientes del Director - Por favor…-La gente siguió hablando, está vez mas fuerte- ATENCION- El viejo realizó un movimiento de varita, y todos los presentes acabaron en ropa interior, loas magos y brujas miraron a Dumbledore furiosos

Las quejas no tardaron en escucharse, pero el hombre las acalló con la mano.

.-Por fin he conseguido que me hagáis caso…- sonrió triunfante.

.-Ya lo has conseguido… ahora devuélvenos la ropa.- Gruño Moody.

.-Cuando acabe, así me asegurare de que estáis atentos. Bien, como todos sabréis, la cosa marcha bien, en cinco días cumplirán su primera semana y necesitamos tenerlo todo listo.- dijo contento- ¿Habéis hecho lo que os pedí a cada uno?

Los presentes asintieron a desgana aun en ropa interior, salvó Remus que debajo de su túnica no llevaba nada más y ahora se tapaba sus partes con un retrato que había cogido de la pared.

.-Perfecto… Ginny, querida ¿Encontraste aquello?- todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella la joven hizo un gesto raro con lo brazos, levantándosele la corta camiseta de tirantes que llevaba. Su madre miró hacia ella cuando de repente una pequeña esfera de luz brilló en el vientre de su hija y curiosa la hizo acercarse un poco más. Molly abrió los ojos y puso sus manos en la cintura.

.-Claro, director, todo estará listo para el…

.- ¿QUE NARICES ES ESO?- preguntó rabiosa mientras señalaba una bola plateada de su ombligo- ¿TE HAS HECHO UN PENDIENTE?- gritó Molly furiosa señalando el ombligo de su hija.

.-Emmmm si…

.- ¿CUANTO TIEMPO HACE QUE LO LLEVAS? ¿CUANDO TENIAS PENSADO DECIRMELO? ¿EH?- gritó acercándose a ella.

.- Solo es un _piercing_ mama…

.-Me da igual como se llama…

.-Molly querida… quizás- El director intentó calmarla, pero fue en vano.

.-Usted a callar que es por su culpa que estoy así. ¿CUANDO DEMONIOS TE HICISTE EL AGUJERO ESE?

.-A principios de este verano…

.- ¿Y se puede saber donde demonios te hiciste eso?

.-En una tienda muggle de Londres mama.

.- ¡ESO! Y ENCIMA EN EL LONDRES MUGGLE, te parecerá bonito ir sola a ese lugar…Sin saber nada de nada… -Dijo todavía más enfadada.- A saber que te podría haber pasado.

.-Por eso no fui sola mama.

.- ¿Que no fuiste sola? Con quien fuiste… ¡DI!

.- Con…- La chica esperó unos segundos- Harry, Hermione y…

La mujer se volvió furiosa contra los gemelos y Ron ya que cuando estos escucharon a Ginny se asustaron y dieron automáticamente unos cuantos pasos atrás.

.-VENID AQUI- Los tres chicos se acercaron a su madre con las orejas gachas y temiendo lo que se les echaba encima.-¡VOSOTROS SABEIS ALGO…!

.-Emmm…- Susurraron como conejitos asustados.

.-¡¡SOLTADLO!!...!!YA!!

.-Nosotros no queríamos que…

.- ¿COMO HABEIS SIDO CAPACES DE LLEVAR A VUESTRA HERMANA PARA HACER SEMEJANTE COSA…?

.-Pero…- Dijo Fred intentando explicarse.

.- ¿ES QUE NO SABEIS PENSAR?

.-Es que fue ella la que se apuntó a última hora…- George le pegó un codazo a su hermano.

.- ¿Como que se apuntó a… Fred y George Weasley, que esta ocurriendo aquí?- Ron aprovechó que no fue nombrado para intentar escabullirse- Ronald mueve un centímetro más de tu cuerpo y estarás limpiando el desván hasta que te mueras.

.-En serio mama solo nos lo íbamos a hacer nosotros…

.- ¿QUE?- gritó furiosa mientras se acercaba mas a los tres chicos.- MIRAD… COMO OS HAYAIS ECHO UN PIRCING VOSOTROS TAMBIEN… ¡Os mandaré a la granja con la Tía Muriel a limpiar excrementos de escregutos!

.-No… nos hicimos unos tatuajes…

.-Esto no me esta pasando a mi….- Dijo Molly apoyándose en la Profesora MC Gonagall.

Los gemelos y Ron se quitaron la camiseta interior blanca y temblorosos le dieron la espalda a su madre. Los tres tenían tatuados en la espalda, el mismo tatuaje, un magnífico fénix de colores rojos y dorados, salvo que los ojos del ave, eran en los tres casos de colores diferentes… La cabeza reposaba en la nuca, y las alas se extendían abiertas por los omoplatos, mientras que la larga cola descendía por toda la espina dorsal y acababa en el caso de Fred en las costillas, en el de George le llegaba más abajo de la goma del bóxer.

Ron levantó el brazo que tenía pegado a la cintura, la cola le daba la vuelta alrededor de la cadera perdiéndose de vista por debajo del ombligo.

.-Creo que me va a dar un síncope…- Afirmó la señora Weasley.

.-Todos tenemos el mismo tatuaje…

Los presentes abrieron los ojos asombrados.

.-Esta bien…- Intentó decir calmadamente la señora Weasley- Picaré… ¿Como que todos?

Ginny se quitó la camiseta, de nuevo apareció en su espalda un espectacular fénix sus ojos eran de color violeta y la cola le serpenteaba a través de columna.

.-Parezco tonta… A si que voy a acabar con esta tontería de una vez por todas…- Susurró tan lentamente que hasta el director sintió escalofríos.- Levantar la mano todos los que tengáis el mismo tatuaje…

Los segundos pasaron y nadie levantó la mano. Pero entonces… un tímido brazo se alzó entre la gente.

.- ¿Hermione? ¿Tú has sido capaz?- La joven asintió mientras daba medía vuelta para enseñarle el fénix.

.-Harry también tiene uno.-susurró por miedo a las represalias.

Remus quien había conseguido conjurar unos bóxer y una camiseta se intentaba apartar de la sala algo asustado bajándose todo el rato la camiseta hacía abajo.

.-Tu no Lupin… Dime que tu no tienes uno esos…- El hombre no pudo negarlo. Se dio la vuelta enseñando el suyo. Acto seguido Tonks también se dio la vuelta enseñando el mismo tatuaje.

.- ¡LO QUE ME FALTABA! Se supone que sois adultos… Tendríais que tener un poco mas de sentido común- Dijo furiosa- ESTO ES EL COLMO… AHORA SOLO FALTA QUE EL DIRECTOR TAMBIEN SE HAGA UNO…

.-En realidad ya lo tengo…- El hombre se lanzó un hechizo sobre si mismo, quedando en ropa interior y enseñándole a Molly el tatuaje del fénix que llevaba en la espalda, sus ojos eran del mismo color eléctrico de sus ojos.

La mujer dejó escapar una sonora carcajada histérica antes de caer desmayada al suelo.

.- ¡Por Merlín! ¿De verdad creías necesario hacer eso?- Preguntó Minerva un poco molesta y conjurando a todo el mundo con sus ropas.

Albus se encogió de hombros. En parte… divertido por la situación.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. En la isla.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- ¡Admítelo y déjame que te ayude!- Dijo Harry intentando sujetar a Severus para subir las escaleras.

.- ¡Que no pesado!

.- ¿Por qué eres tan desagradable?- Preguntó furioso.

.-Porque te tengo aquí a mi lado.-respondió con un evidente tono de molestia.

.- Solo quiero ayudarte.

.-Y yo no necesito ninguna niñera.

Harry molesto, bufó con resignación mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y apartaba al hombre con un empujón subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras. Severus gimió al notar el golpe.

.- ¡Tampoco es para que me mates!- Dijo mientras recuperaba la respiración.

El joven llegó en pocos segundos a la cabaña. Agarró una pequeña mochila, una de las cosas que Dumbledore había dejado como kit de supervivencia. Estaba furioso, aunque más bien era molestia por el rechazo de Severus después de todo el calvario que había tenido que sufrir por su culpa.

Agarró su navaja, una de las cantimploras, una cuerda, un trozo de cordel, una pequeña linterna y un mango. Lo tiró todo descuidadamente en la mochila y se la puso a los hombros. Después se giró hacia el gigantesco cuchillo de caza y se lo enganchó en el cinturón del pantalón.

Cuando Severus llegó agotado a arriba vio como Harry se acercaba hacía él. El hombre pensó que seguiría siendo tan testarudo como antes y lo intentaría ayudar. Estaba vez no se quejaría, estaba realmente exhausto. Pero cuando llegó justo a su lado, el joven lo esquivó dirigiéndose escaleras abajo rápidamente.

Severus tardó apenas un segundos en reaccionar.

.- ¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber a donde demonios vas?- Preguntó aturdido.

.-No lo se, pero cuando mas lejos este de ti mejor. Me largo…- Dijo sin detenerse- ¡Ya te las apañarás tu solo!

.-No puede irse a donde le venga en gana Potter, y menos dejándome a mí así…- Contestó mientras se apoyaba en el marco.

.-Claro que puedo y lo haré… No necesitas niñera ¿recuerdas?- preguntó mordaz mientras desaparecía en el tronco.

Las frías palabras de Potter le dieron en la cara de lleno a Severus. El hombre se acercó al exterior de la cabaña.

.- ¡MUY BIEN POTTER! ¡LARGUESE ME HARA UN FAVOR!

El joven empezó a caminar rió arriba. Su intención era llegar al mar, haciendo el mismo recorrido que hacía dos días. Seguramente habría más…y mejores. Pero ese era el más seguro.

Severus observó al joven hasta que lo perdió de vista entre los árboles.

.-

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN DEL CAPI.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otro mas… … se que la escena esa en Hogwarts sobraba un poco… pero ese espectáculo vi en real. Claro que pasó con una amiga… jaja Y los tatuajes eran mas discretos… tres iniciales en el omoplato jaja pero la idea es la misma aunque en aquel momento pase mucho miedo (la madre de mi amiga tenía cara de psicópata) luego nos reímos un montón.

Esta vez solo he tardado un mes… si es que se pasa volando…acabo de empezar a estudiar…tengo todas las mañanas completas… por las tardes también estudio, hago de canguro, doy clases particulares y además tengo vida social. Los fines de semana y festivos…trabajo en un geriátrico… por las mañanas duermo, me encargo de la casa…estudio y hago los deberes y por la tarde trabajo… por las noches o estoy con mi familia… o con mi amigos… como veréis…mi tiempo no es muy abundante…a si que si tardo… no es porque me apetezca.

Saludos de Cloe

Contestación a los reviews: (que por cierto está vez han sido un poco escasos….) jooo : s

**Hikaru:** gracias por decir que te pareció lindo. Espero que este también te guste, vaya… espero que no se te quedara esa sonrisa por mi culpa… O la gente pensaría que estás loca o algo así.

**Valethsnape:** gracias a ti por leer mi Fic XDD. Llevas ya mucho tiempo "conmigo"… En fin… ya ves que esa relación, un poco especial entre esos dos sigue. Y tienes para rato porque esos dos no saben comportase de otra manera…aun sabiendo de sobras que se gustan, XD Tengo grandes planes para ellos muajajajaja (Risa cruel)

**RyokoChan2**: Yo también me alegro de haberte alegrado el día. Pues que sepas que tu a mi también con tu review. SI, por fin se dan cuenta de lo que siente, pero aun así, siguen siendo muy tercos. Como siempre digo, a mi las cosas fáciles no me gustan…cuanto mas difícil es conseguir una cosa, después cuando la consigues la recompensa es mejor Jajaja.

**Nekochan2:** Menudo dúo que voy a tener yo por aquí Espero verte por aquí mucho tiempo. Me reído un montón con tu comentario! Esas escenas… de momento tardarán un poco… aunque no te preocupes que ya tengo ideas pervertidas por mi mente…. Sería el primer lemon slash que haría, jaja pero con la de ellos que me leído ya, no me será muy complicado escribirlas…además, ya se me ha ocurrido alguna cosa… A10 PSD: Per casualitat no viuràs a Catalunya o als voltans oi? Yo visc a un poble de Lleida… PERO SOY ASTURIANA!! Jajaja

GRACIAS A TOOOOOODDDDDOOOOSSS! Espero vuestros reviews…

Saludos de Cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


	12. Por separado

Todo esto pertenece a la todo poderosa, rica, famosa y mas etc

Todo esto pertenece a la todo poderosa, rica, famosa y mas etc. JK….

Este es mi primer Fic de esta pareja SS/HP…no me maten mucho vale? Quejas, abucheos, ánimos, sugerencias, howlers! Lo que seas solo dejarme reviews!

**AVISO:** para los que no me conozcan…que sepan que estoy como una cabra…en serio soy peor que Dumbledore... (Solo que a mi me encantan los caramelos piña) Estoy chiflada...lo digo para que después no os quejéis…! Jejeje.

Este Fic va dedicado a unas amigas que son la caña! Como Morgans'cat, Saruky, y Edysev… PERO TODAS SOIS LA LECHE!

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Maldito viejo chiflado!**

**Por separado.**

Las frías palabras de Potter le dieron en la cara de lleno a Severus. El hombre se acercó al exterior de la cabaña.

.- ¡MUY BIEN POTTER! ¡LARGUESE ME HARA UN FAVOR!

El joven empezó a caminar rió arriba. Su intención era llegar al mar, haciendo el mismo recorrido que hacía dos días. Seguramente habría más formas de llegar a la playa… y sin duda mucho mejores. Pero ese era el más seguro o al menos; el que conocía.

Severus observó al joven hasta que lo perdió de vista entre los árboles.

.- ¡Maldita sea!- Gritó el hombre de rabia mientras se agachaba para calmar los fuertes pinchazos de su costado.

Severus se recostó contra una de las paredes de madera.

.-Este maldito crió… ¡No puede montar un escena cada vez que algo no le guste! A veces las cosas no funcionan así.- Dijo el profesor para si mismo.- En cuanto se calme volverá.

Severus se levantó la camiseta y después el vendaje para ver de nuevo la herida. O el chico era muy bueno curando o aquí pasaba algo raro. La cicatriz estaba medio curada… Como si hiciera una semana que se la hubiera echo. El hombre volvió a fijar bien la vista para asegurarse de que lo que veía era real.

Al cabo de unos minutos el hombre decidió que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada hasta que a Potter le diera la gana de volver. A si que con sumo cuidado y lentamente revisó a conciencia todos los objetos que había y la cabaña.

Las tres cajas de madera y la gran red que las sujetaba aun seguían desparramados por el suelo. El maestro sacó todas las cosas y las observó rápidamente. Había una cuerda de varios metros enrollada sobre si mismo y algunos ovillos de cordel, un hacha, otro de los grandes cuchillos, una cantimplora, y un par de grandes botellas vacías de una material que Severus reconoció como plástico, encontró un caldero apenas servible, y el pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Dentro de una de las cajas había dos sacos, en uno de ellos había una manta, en el otro, en su interior se encontraban 4 paquetes, al parecer dos de ellos eran dos fardos de ropa atados con un cordel. El hombre vació el saco, los paquetes cayeron a la madera junto con una nota de pergamino que pasó desapercibida por el maestro. En realidad en la nota solo ponía:

"Hay un paquete para cada uno. Severus no te quejes podría ser peor, y no subestimes al chico. Harry, ten un poco de paciencia y tómate un tiempo para conocer a Severus, te sorprenderá"

El paquete se componía de dos camisetas de tirantes, un pantalón de baño (bañador), dos pantalones de excursionista uno corto y otro largo y una sudadera, también parecía que había una muda interior y dos pares de calcetines. Y una gorra de color negro con el escudo de Howarts.

Al ver las prendas que había una sonrisa divertida se le cruzó en el rostro. Al parecer el humor del director podía llegar a ser muy retorcido. No por el echo del tipo de ropa en si, ni por la cantidad, que aunque pareciera mucha ropa en realidad era muy escasa puesto que iban a pasar allí mas de un mes, si no por el echo del color de la ropa.

Todos los pantalones del paquete que había cogido Severus eran de color negro con una delgada línea plateada en el borde. Las camisetas eran de color verde opaco y la sudadera era la indumentaria del equipo de Quiddicht de su casa. La única diferencia, se fijó, es que el escudo que había grabado en todas las prendas no era el de Slytherin, si no el de Howarts. Incluso en las prendas de quiddicht, con los colores de su casa pero con el escudo del colegio.

Le dio por echar un vistazo a las prendas de Potter y una carcajada se escapó de sus labios, los del chico eran exactamente iguales, excepto el color, los pantalones del chico eran rojos casi granates con una delgada línea dorada al lado y las camisetas de un suave color amarillo, al igual que en la ropa de Severus, en la de Potter también había el escudo de Howarts en todas las prendas, y la sudadera también eran la propia de su casa.

Al menos el director había tenido la decencia de no ponerle la ropa de color rojo.

Severus observó otro de los paquetes que quedaban, abrió una caja de cartón, en su interior había lo que parecían unas deportivas acuáticas para _raid y trail _de color negro. Y dio gracias a Merlín; ir con zapatos por Howarts o Londres estaba bien, pero ir con zapatos por el medio de una Selva con aquel calzado, era otra cosa muy distinta.

Snape bajó su vista hasta su torso, estaba lleno de sangre reseca, tierra, magulladuras y rasguños sucios. A si que agarró algo de ropa limpia y el calzado y bajó de la cabaña.

El maestro miró la ropa que llevaba, se quitó lo que le quedaba de pantalón y se metió dentro del río con cuidado, allí se dio un ligero baño, nada relajante, simplemente para quitarse toda la suciedad del cuerpo.

Salió del agua todo mojado, con los bóxer negros pegados lujuriosamente a su anatomía y se tumbó unos minutos bajo el sol tropical para secarse un poco. No porque le importase mucho o no estar mojado, si no porque a su herida le sería mucho mas fácil curarse si estaba seca.

Apenas pasados unos minutos el hombre se puso una de las camisetas con cuidado, el maestro gruñó al notar como la prenda se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo. Marcando, por desgracia, todo su torso. También se puso el bañador, para agrado del maestro, al menos estos no eran tan ajustados y eran lo suficientemente largos para llegarle casi hasta las rodillas.

Si el bañador hubiera sido tipo Slip, el maestro seguramente hubiera preferido enterrarse vivo antes que ir con eso delante de Potter

Mientras tanto Harry caminaba furioso entre las ramas… Maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro y acordándose de cierto director del colegio.

El joven no tenía nociones del tiempo, suponía que sería por la mañana, las once o las doce más o menos. No tenía ni idea de hacía a donde se dirigía pero cuanto más lejos de aquel hombre mejor, o más bien… si sabía a donde quería llegar: al mar. La cuestión era… Como se llegaba hasta allí.

De repente le pareció ver un pequeño claro en medio del bosque que le resultó familiar, lo cual desechó rápidamente ya que la selva era toda igual, rodeada de frondosos árboles y cubierta de flores llamativas y aves exóticas, y reconocer una pequeña parte de aquel laberinto natural era mas que improbable.

Pero con cada pasó que daba… mas le sonaba aquel lugar, entonces, como por una especie de milagro Harry encontró un jirón de tela negra. El chico lo examinó detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un trozo del bolsillo del pantalón de Snape.

En aquel lugar era donde se habían peleado, la cascada no debía encontrarse muy lejos, y entonces desde allí y con un poco de suerte, podría encontrar el caminó hacía la playa.

Empezó a caminar, esta vez con algo más de entusiasmo. El haber encontrado aquel pedazo de tela negra lo había motivado.

Siguió caminado lo que le parecieron horas y horas, aunque en realidad se había tratado solo de unos minutos. Tras la espera el chico diviso la cascada, y una sonrisa de esperanza se le asomó en la cara. A si que, con energías renovadas emprendió de nuevo el camino.

Al cabo de varios minutos el joven se paró unos segundos a escuchar, de fondo se oía el ligero murmullo de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas. Harry se dejó llevar por los sentidos y dejó que aquel suave sonido lo guiara hasta la playa.

Al poco tiempo, bajo los pies del chico la vegetación fue cambiando, dejó de ser tan espesa, poco a poco se empezó a ver la tierra, que a los pocos metros se convirtió en arena. Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta… Una gran playa se encontraba delante de él.

A pesar de estar furioso y enormemente cansado, el chico no pudo evitar quitarse toda la ropa y darse un baño en las cristalinas aguas del pacífico, en una pequeña cala donde el mar estaba completamente en calma.

Y por unos minutos, el chico se permitió darse un refrescante y relajante baño junto con los de peces de colores, azules, verdes, amarillos que pasaban en banco alrededor del chico como si este formara parte de la naturaleza.

En la cabaña, Snape se encontraba suspirando y llevándose las manos a la cara completamente agotado. Dio un grito de rabia y cuando creyó que había controlado su temperamento, decidió levantarse y buscar un poco de agua y comida antes de que anocheciera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El hombre observó el lugar, no se creía que el hubiera echo todo aquello, no es que hubiera echo una maravilla, pero teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba, realmente era espectacular. La ropa la había metido dentro de uno de los sacos y lo había colgado en un pequeño nudo en el tronco del árbol. Después había improvisado una hamaca con la ayuda de la red, atándola y sujetándola con ayuda de la propia red y un poco de cordel.

La hamaca estaba sujeta a uno de los grandes nudos del árbol que tenía forma de gancho, y el otro extremo atado a uno de los marcos de la ventana y la puerta de forma que la red ocupaba de punta a punta de la estancia. No era ninguna maravilla, pero era mucho mejor que dormir en el suelo. Severus intentó tumbarse, pero nada mas sentarse su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás dando una voltereta en el aire y cayendo boca abajo contra el suelo con un sonido sordo.

Un gritó de dolor se le escapó de los labios. Se levantó lentamente y se llevó la mano a las costillas.

Después de algunos esfuerzos, quejas e insultos, el hombre consiguió no caerse de la hamaca y tumbarse, pero lejos de parecer cómoda, los agujeros de la red eran demasiado grandes y los nudos se le clavaban en todo el cuerpo, había dormido en situaciones peores, incluso simplemente no dormir. Pero ahora no era así, y aunque no es que fueran unas vacaciones en el caribe, tampoco estaba encarcelado. Ya que iba a pasar allí una larga temporada, al menos que fuera lo mas amena posible.

Severus se levantó de allí y tuvo que agarrarse a la pared para no caer. Aunque la herida se le estuviera curando, el cuerpo seguía doliéndole terriblemente. Snape bajó hasta el río y recolectó todas las hojas de palmera que pudo para utilizarlas como base en la hamaca, y de pasó para tapar un poco el aire que pasaba a través de los agujeros de la ventana.

El hombre aprovechó para coger una rama del suelo y utilizarlo a modo de cayado, después con algo de paciencia recorrió el río buscando algún coco tirado o fruta comestible.

Una vez saciado de hambre y de sed el hombre subió a la cabaña con algo de agua y fruta. Se tumbó en la hamaca y se tapó con la manta.

Quizá fuera a causa del cansancio y las pocas horas de sueño, pero en cuanto su cuerpo dolorido toco las hojas de palmera formando un ligero colchón, meciéndose suavemente junto con su cuerpo, Snape se relajó y por unos momentos disfrutó de una larga siesta.

Pronto el sol dejaría de ser tan fuerte y el chico necesitaba organizarse. Salió del agua y se sentó en la orilla dándole la espalda a los enormes cocoteros y con la mochila al lado.

.-Veamos, la prioridad ahora es como pasar la noche, apenas me queda medio mango y algo de agua, pero me llega para pasar la noche. De todas maneras necesito hacer fuego y mañana decidiré que hacer… No es que sea muy buen plan. Pero la falta de alimentos no me da para pensar más…- Le dijo a un pájaro que lo observaba a varios metros.

"Genial, llevó solo un par de días en esta isla y ya habló con los pájaros. Dentro de poco me haré amigo de un coco, y lo llamaré Wilson."

El chico se puso en marcha, recogió madera seca del suelo y algunas ramitas, y junto con algunas piedras el chico preparó una hoguera.

Tenía lo necesario, un buen combustible y un buen comburente, ahora solo le falta lo principal.

El fuego…

El chico se puso manos a la obra, con un par de palos se puso a friccionarlos rápidamente el uno contra el otro.

Los minutos pasaban y lo único que había conseguido el joven era calentar la madera. Pero Harry no se rindió siguió frotando ambos palos con la esperanza de que saldría.

Las horas pasaron y el sol empezó a ocultarse por detrás de la playa. Las fuerzas del joven se estaban empezando a agotar, y justo cuando el cielo se empezó a tornar malva, Harry desesperado se levantó furioso y lanzó los palos junto con los demás.

Harry se alejó algunos metros de la hoguera furioso, el joven lo achacó a que no podía realizar fuego, pero en realidad era por toda aquella situación, demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo. El chico se agachó al suelo y agarró un guijarro que había allí tirado, se giró rápidamente y lo tiró con rabia contra el montón de hojarasca.

La piedra dio con fuerza contra otra de las rocas que había allí y salió rebotada. Harry lanzó una blasfemia y se dejó caer rendido contra la arena.

De repente un ligero olor a quemado empezó a inundar sus nasas, al girar la vista sorprendido vio como aquel montón de palos secos humeaba. Harry se acercó corriendo y empezó a darle aire para avivar la pequeña chispa.

Al cabo de algunos minutos una diminuta pero esplendorosa llama salió de entre la madera. El joven maestro dio un gran grito de alegría y corrió a traer más y más leña para que el fuego no se apagara.

Snape mientras tanto se levantó descansado, se apoyó en su cayado para bajar por el tronco y acercarse al agua para intentar pescar algo, no podía alimentarse solamente a base de mangos y cocos. Su herida se encontraba completamente cerrada fuera lo que fuera lo que aquella isla albergaba, le había curado la herida, se veía cerrada con la nueva piel mas suave que el resto y mucho mas rosada, algunos de los puntos se habían caído. Aun así el costado le dolía cuando realizaba algún tipo de esfuerzo, por eso requería la ayuda de un bastón para equilibrar todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Se dio cuenta de que prácticamente era de noche, de que no tenía con que pescar, y de que, en el hipotético caso de que consiguiera pescar algo… No tenía con que cocinarlo.

A si que simplemente de dedicó a recolectar palos para preparar una hoguera y un buen cacho de madera sacado de un viejo tronco en el linde del rió.

Después de la cena, Harry se quedó dormido con el crepitar de las llamas, y la cabeza apoyada en su mochila.

Severus mientras tanto en la cabaña, le había sacado punta a una rama, consiguiendo una rudimentaria, aunque afilada lanza. Dejó su arma en el suelo, y después de beber un poco de agua y comer unos cuantos trozos de coco. El hombre se tumbó en la hamaca, se tapó con la manta y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un agradable cosquilleo en el cuello empezó a despertar al joven Potter. El chico sonrió tontamente dándose la vuelta, pero a los pocos segundos el cosquilleo se intensificó.

.-No… ahora no Mark… Déjame dormir.- Contestó el chico aumentando la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios, lo que antes era un cosquilleo se volvió un roce contra su oreja- Mark, estoy cansado…- Otro roce contra su oreja- No tengo ganas de jugar por la mañana- Susurró el chico aun con los ojos cerrados pero con una ligera sonrisilla en los labios. De repente recibió un golpe en la cara.- ¡Mark! ¿Que demonios te pasa? te he dicho….-Harry se despertó del todo, levantó los parpados y se encontró con unos diminutos ojos negros a 5 centímetros de su rostro. Debajo de aquellos pequeños y húmedos ojos se encontraba una boca con unas pequeñas pinzas rojas, que dejaba escapar una ligera espuma blanca.

Harry se asustó y quiso levantarse pero no le dio tiempo. El gran cangrejo levantó una de sus enormes y potentes pinzas y se la enganchó en la nariz.

El joven dio un enorme alarido y se levantó rápidamente por el gran dolor punzante que sentía en la cara.

.-¡¡QUITARMELO QUITARMELO!! – Chilló mientras corría en círculos por la arena con un cangrejo rojo colgado de su nariz. El chico le dio un manotazo al crustáceo, y este salió despedido varios metros hacía delante. El cangrejo cayó con un sonido sordo contra la arena, estuvo unos segundos inmóvil, pero después empezó a correr por la playa. Pero entonces el chico cayó en la cuenta de algo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

.- ¡MIERDA! Mi desayuno…- Gritó y empezó a perseguir al animal corriendo por la arena. Después de varios minutos de persecución, el cangrejo se detuvo a un par de metros delante de Harry- Vamos… No quiero hacerte nada. ¡Solo quiero comerte como desayuno!- Jadeó mientras se lanzaba en plancha sobre el crustáceo, pero estaba claro que el cangrejo no quería formar parte de su desayuno porque se apartó justo a tiempo de ser aplastado por el cuerpo del Gryffindor.

Potter se dio de bruces contra la arena, tragándose parte de ella.

.- ¡MALDITO BICHO CON PATAS!- Le gritó rabioso. Harry se levantó del suelo y agarró un pedrusco que había a unos centímetros mas al sur.- ¡Si pude con un basilisco, podré con un crustáceo!- El chico corrió nuevamente detrás del cangrejo y le tiró la piedra encima. Pero por alguna extraña razón, aquel bicho parecía conocer de antemano sus movimientos, y siempre escapaba de ser aplastado.

Después de muchos intentos el chico se dio por vencido y se sentó agotado y derrumbado cerca de las brasas incandescentes de la hoguera.

Un pelicano aterrizó a unos metros de él.

.-Me acaba de tomar el pelo el desayuno…- Le dijo el chico negando con la cabeza y agachándola en señal de rendición, cuando la levantó el ave lo estaba mirando con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada- ¡No me mires así!- Dijo furioso y tiró despreocupadamente la piedra que tenía en la mano hacía atrás.

Un crujido los sobresaltó. Cuando giró la cabeza vio la piedra que había tirado, y debajo, unas patas de color rojo que se movían inútilmente. El joven se levantó corriendo y se acercó al cangrejo para agarrarlo mejor, después lo miró un momento con algo de pena por lo que iba a hacer, pero tras el rugido de su estómago no se lo pensó, y le dio otro golpe mas con la piedra, y el crustáceo dejó de moverse.

.- ¡Harry 1, crustáceo 0!

Harry dio un salto de alegría y se puso a bailar por toda la playa tarareando una cancioncilla a ritmo de Conga. El pájaro que aun seguía por ahí se marchó volando asustado.

.- ¡Ya tengo, DE-SA-YU- NO! ¡Ya tengo DE-SA-YU-NO!- Cuando el joven se cansó de festejar su victoria, lavó cangrejo con el agua del mar. Y después le echo un poco del agua de la cantimplora para quitarle los posibles restos de arena que le pudieran quedar. Acto seguido lo ensartó en el cuchillo y clavó el mango un poco inclinado en la arena sobre las brasas.

A los pocos minutos, Harry gritó con entusiasmo cuando el delicioso aroma a cangrejo le inundó la nariz. Las tripas le rugieron ferozmente ante tal aroma.

Mientras tanto, a unos pocos kilómetros de allí, un hombre mayor dormía placidamente sobre una hamaca que se mecía lentamente por la suave brisa que se colaba por las ventanas sin cristal.

El tenue cantar de un pajaro tropical, despertó a Severus de su plácido letargo. Cuando abrió los ojos le costó ubicarse, pero a los pocos segundos su mente reestructuró la información recibida.

Se levantó con cautela, mas que por el echo del desequilibrio que podría sufrir, por el dolor en su costado. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando al levantarse, no notó ningún tipo de molestia. Aquella isla empezaba a resultarle muy extraña. Sin embargo no le dio más importancia, y aprovechando sus renovadas fuerzas, decidió pescar el desayuno o en todo caso la comida.

Se levantó como un resorte, agarró un poco de cordel, el gran cuchillo y su rudimentaria lanza y bajó por el tronco.

Harry se tumbó en la arena, feliz, y chupándose los dedos. Agarró el caparazón del cangrejo y se lo quedó mirando.

.-Gracias por el desayuno…- Dijo Riendo- Creo que no te lo había dicho, pero entre tu y yo…- Le susurró divertido- ¡Estabas muy rico!

Harry se acercó a la orilla se lavó las manos y la cara y recogió sus cosas metiéndolas en la mochila. Después, caminó playa arriba durante varias horas...

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Definitivamente… No es lo que yo tenía en mente- Dijo Severus con mala cara y saliendo completamente empapado del río con la cabeza cubierta de algas, un amasijo de palos en el pie izquierdo y un pez metido en sus pantalones.

El hombre había creado (O al menos intentando), una especie de jaula o trampa para peces, con ayuda de algunas ramas un trozo de cordel y hojas de palmera. El resultado en si, no era malo. La cosa se torció al poner en práctica el objeto. Situó la caja entre algunas piedras dentro del río, unos metros más abajo, donde había una pequeña poza.

El maestro buceo un par de metros bajo el agua para colocar la trampa. Todo hubiera salido bien de no ser porque después de colocar la jaula, por la corriente de agua las algas se le habían liado en el pie, y después de forcejeos, peleas, líos y algunos minutos desesperantes, había salido de agua con un pie dentro de su propia trampa y con un pescado metido en los pantalones.

Harry anduvo durante todo el día. Sin encontrarse nada interesante salvó algunos troncos a la deriva, y trozos de la proa de algún barco pesquero.

El joven anduvo hasta una pequeña colina cerca de la playa, desde la cual se podía apreciar la mayoría de la playa. El sol reflejaba en el mar y cegaba las esmeraldas que el chico tenía como ojos, a si que no podía apreciar muy bien el océano mas haya que unos cuantos metros.

Pero hizo un gran esfuerzo, y puso su mano a modo de visera para poder apreciar algún posible detalle. Alguna isla. Un barco… Algún modo de salir de ahí.

Pero no vio nada solo una pareja de cangrejos montándoselo en la arena que había debajo de él.

Pero después de unos segundos vio en el mar un arrecife de coral a unos 25 o 30 metros de la playa, fijó bien la vista, parecía que había algo sumergido en el agua y entre el coral. Era grande, pero a tanta distancia no distinguía lo que era. No se trataba de ningún pez o animal, pues fuera lo que fuera se encontraba totalmente inmóvil.

El chico corrió hasta la arena. Se desvistió, se amarró el cuchillo con la ayuda del cordel alrededor de la espalda y se zambulló en el agua, nadando hasta el arrecife. Cuando llegó se subió con cuidado pues el coral es afilado y podía provocarle un corte de caer.

Harry se acercó lo suficiente para distinguir la silueta, de aquella cosa. No se lo pensó dos veces, tomó aire y se sumergió.

.-

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del capi.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dios mío cuanto tiempo… Algunas ya os habréis olvidado de mí. Es lógico. La culpa es mía, me había olvidado por completo del Fic, ¡En serio! Que cabeza la mía, me acordado ahora que buscando por el PC encontré el capítulo, no estaba acabado del todo pero le di unos arreglos y lo subí, de todas manera para compensar, ya he puesto en marcha el siguiente capitulo espero tenerlo listo para el domingo o el lunes a mas tardar…

Gracias por todo. Reviews:

A los tres, que aunque solo lo haga para una persona… Mientras haya alguien que diga que le gusta mi Fic. Seguiré escribiendo esta vez me comprometo a no olvidarme de mi propio Fic… (que patética sueno :P )

**Valethsnape:** ¿Creo que he tardo más de lo que esperabas cierto? Si no me quieres volver a leer, o si quieres mandarme un asesino a sueldo lo entenderé, yo misma lo haría si no fuera porque se salen de mi bajo presupuesto. Muchas gracias por leerlo, y… la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de que Harry había sido sarcástico XDDD.

Besos.

**Kaixo:** Hola! Como le dije e Vale… Creo que no he podido actualizar pronto. Siento haberme olvidado de verdad, pero espero que este capi y el siguiente lo compensen. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review.+

**Sacarlet robe**: Gracias por el review. Me has abierto los ojos, espero que te guste el capítulo. Antes de publicar el nuevo capi, me volví a leer el capitulo 11 y la verdad es que esa escena de Hogwarts me sobra . Tenías razón. Si es esa a la que te referías claro… Espero verte pronto.


	13. En el fondo del mar

(llegada al rio y a la cabaña)

Todo esto pertenece a la todo poderosa, rica, famosa y mas etc. JK….

Este es mi primer Fic de esta pareja SS/HP…no me maten mucho vale? Quejas, abucheos, ánimos, sugerencias, howlers! Lo que seas solo dejarme reviews!

**AVISO:** para los que no me conozcan…que sepan que estoy como una cabra…en serio soy peor que Dumbledore... (Solo que a mi me encantan los caramelos piña) Estoy chiflada...lo digo para que después no os quejéis…! Jejeje.

Este Fic va dedicado a unas amigas que son la caña! Como Morgans'cat, Saruky, y Edysev… PERO TODAS SOIS LA LECHE!

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Maldito viejo chiflado**

**En el fondo del mar…**

Harry se acercó lo suficiente para distinguir la silueta, de aquella cosa. No se lo pensó dos veces, tomó aire y se sumergió.

Se veía todo muy borroso, entre otras cosas porque los ojos de Potter no estaban hechos para ver debajo del agua. Pero algo si se distinguía, se sumergió unos metros más. El joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa, estaba delante de los restos de un barco pequeño, ha juzgar por la forma y el tamaño se diría que era un velero. Y se encontraba en bastante buen estado.

Potter descendió hasta tocar prácticamente la quilla del barco, la verdad es que se encontraba en unas condiciones fantásticas teniendo en cuenta la situación, parte de ella se encontraba desprendida de la cubierta del barco, a pesar de eso, su estado era inmejorable. El chico no sabía mucho pero hubiera jurado que ese barco no hacía mucho que se había hundido. Pues apenas había algas adheridas a la madera. Observó con cautela la cubierta del barco, no esperaba encontrar nada, y así fue, el palo de mesana estaba partido por la base y parte de la tela de la vela estaba cubriendo parte de la proa, el timón se encontraba intacto

El joven nadó alrededor del barco, de unos 8 metros de eslora, se detuvo ante la popa, la parte trasera del barco. Y leyó la placa: Dido y Eneas. Harry quiso averiguar mas cosas, quería verlo entero, descubrir que había dentro (si es que hubiera algo dentro). Pero tuvo que dejarlo para más tarde pues no le quedaban apenas oxígeno en los pulmones. Emergió a la superficie.

"Y si… ¿Si que?... Tu crees que se podría… ¿Que se podría que Harry?... No se, reutilizar el barco y ponerlo a flote… ¿Tu crees? Primero tendrías que encontrar la manera de sacar del agua un barco del por lo menos una tonelada, tu solo y sin ayuda de magia, hombre se que llevas haciendo cosas imposibles desde que naciste, pero todo tiene su límite. Además, en caso de que consiguieras sacarlo entero; lo cual es imposible debido a que la presión que ejercería el agua del mar sobre los cascos sería tal que se trituraría en el proceso, habrían que pensar como levantar el palo de mesana y como colocar la vela. Porque si de verdad esperas que le siga funcionando el motor, si es que lo tiene, lo llevas claro. Sin mencionar que si consiguieras hacer todo eso; tendrías un ligero problema mas. ¡NO SE PUEDE PONER A FLOTE UN BARCO QUE ESTA PRACTICAMENTE PARTIDO EN DOS!... No, no, definitivamente no es buena idea… Lo que yo decía."

Aspiró todo lo hondo que pudo y se sumergió de nuevo. Esta vez con unas fuerzas renovadas. Vio la entrada al interior del navío y no se lo pensó, se agarró al marco de la puerta y accedió al camarote. El corazón se le encogió de sobremanera, aquello le pareció una inquietante imitación a escala del Titanic, algunos objetos se hallaban flotando en el agua, como estáticos. Los peces se paseaban a sus anchas por el interior del velero. El silencio abismal de aquel lugar le impacto.

Otros objetos, debido a su densidad, se encontraban apoyados en alguna superficie. Harry echó un vistazo rápidamente, quizás hubiera algo servible entre aquellas cosas. El primer camarote era sencillo, apenas un sofá con una mesa y armarios, al final parecía haber una abertura. Quizás un segundo camarote, o la sala con el motor o incluso la bodega, no le era posible distinguirlo desde aquella distancia. Se acercó con cautela a uno de los armarios y abrió su puerta.

Dentro no había más que libretas y libros. Intentó coger uno, pero en cuanto sus dedos tocaron las hojas estas se deshicieron.

Siguió buscando durante la siguiente hora, saliendo cada poco para renovar el aire de sus pulmones. Había muchas cosas aun por examinar, pero lo poco que había encontrado nada era servible, aparatos electrónicos, una radio, un par de linternas y un pequeño hornillo, pero nada que le fuera útil.

Una vez mas y aun con la esperanza de encontrar algo útil, se sumergió de nuevo. Buscando entre unos cajones encontró unas gafas de buceo, el joven se apuró a salir hacía a fuera para verlas mejor. Una vez fuera del agua miró con detenimiento aquellas gafas. Se encontraban bastante bien, el cristal se hallaba algo sucio y tenían una pequeña brecha, pero nada importante. Harry se puso las gafas, pero al estirar la goma, esta cedió, y se rompió.

El Gryffindor tuvo que improvisar algo con el cordel con el que sujetaba el cuchillo. Después del apaño, tomó aire y se sumergió. La nitidez había mejorado notablemente gracias a las gafas, entraba un poco de agua, pero le daba el tiempo suficiente de buscar algo y salir a respirar.

Era mucho más fácil así.

Potter llegó al segundo camarote con algo de precaución. La pared de atrás se había desprendido y se podía ver el océano a través de el. Se trataba de una habitación con una modesta cama de matrimonio. El mago se fijó en una de las puertas abiertas del armario y se acercó a el. Extendió la mano hacía el pomo y tiró de el lentamente, pero algo le cayó encima, el joven se asustó y miró unos ojos negros que lo contemplaban, Harry dio un grito y se apartó de allí.

Dando marcha atrás su espalda topó con una pared. Gracias a eso, el chico pudo darse cuenta que aquellos ojos que lo habían visto provenían de un oso de peluche casi desechó. Aun así, se apuró para salir a tomar aire fresco. De la impresión había soltado todo el aire en sus pulmones y se estaba quedando sin oxígeno.

De nuevo tomó aire y bajó, en cuando vio al peluche se rió interiormente. Que fácil resultaba a veces de asustar. Echó un rápido vistazo a todo, una puerta se había desprendido y tapaba algo…

Se acercó e intentó retirar la tabla, pero pesaba mucho y no lograba moverla. Rebuscó entre cubierta del barco hasta que encontró un trozo de la barandilla para usarlo a modo de palanca.

Pero tuvo que dejarlo para más tarde pues su cerebro le estaba advirtiendo que apenas le quedaba oxígeno. Subió hasta arriba y descansó unos minutos sentado en el arrecife.

Había demasiadas cosas por mirar, y el no daba abasto, tardaba bastante en bajar hasta el barco, y cuando llegaba allí apenas le quedaban un par de minutos. Su capacidad pulmonar no era muy buena.

Llevaba un par de horas subiendo y bajando y estaba realmente agotado. Pero quizás con un poco mas de ayuda y mirando a fondo encontraran algo.

Decidió bajar una vez más, esta vez con una vara en la mano. Tras algunos minutos de forcejeos con la palanca, la madera cedió. El chico estuvo a punto de gritar de alegría.

No se lo podía creer, sujetada con soportes a la pared de un armario se encontraba una tabla de Surf, se acercó a ella y la intentó soltar de los agarres que la sujetaban con firmeza, seguramente por eso el corcho no estaba flotando por ahí. Pero quizás por la acción del agua salada, los cierres se habían estropeado y no cedían. Salió del barco y se sumergió un par de metros hasta llegar al fondo, agarró una roca que había en el la arena…

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando al tocarlo, lo que creía que había sido una roca, era un pulpo, que salió rápidamente dejando tras de si un gran chorro de tinta. El joven se alejó todo lo que pudo.

.- ¡Primero la serpiente, luego el cangrejo, y ahora el pulpo! ¿Pero que les he hecho yo a esos animales?- pensó el joven amargamente.

"Está es una de esas situaciones que le encantan a Severus… ¿Y eso porque?... Por que es la excusa perfecta para reírse de ti."

Harry consiguió un roca, y se metió en el camarote por una de las paredes desprendidas, golpeó con fuerza los enganches hasta las sujeciones se desprendieron.

Se subió a la tabla, y dándose un ligero impulso en la cubierta salió a flote en un momento. El joven miró con detenimiento, aquel gran objeto. Sabía lo que era… Por supuesto que lo sabía. Lo había visto muchas veces por la televisión, los muggles lo utilizaban para practicar surfing.

Siempre le había llamado la atención desde el momento en que lo vio, y la idea de irse unos días a Hawai a practicarlo era algo que lo había pensado varias veces. Relajarse unos días mientras tomaba algunas clases de surf.

Estaba claro que aquello no es lo que tenía en mente para iniciarse en ese deporte. Pero bueno… Supongo que siempre es buen momento para aprender algo nuevo, aunque fuera de la manera tradicional.

A base de caerse y volverse a levantar.

Necesitaría una buena limpieza, por lo visto las algas habían encontrado aquella tabla el lugar perfecto para agarrarse.

El joven miró el cielo y después sus dedos arrugados. Se estaba haciendo tarde, era hora de regresar a la orilla. Aun le quedaba mucho por mirar, prácticamente todo. Pero el solo no podía. Necesitaba la ayuda de Snape. Le gustase o no.

.-Pero necesito alguna prueba de que existe el velero.- Dijo seriamente- Ese hombre es tan Slytherin "Un Slytherin muy sexy Harry" que no me creerá si no le llevo alguna prueba. "No es tan retorcido". No… ¡Lo es más! Pero... que puedo llevar… algo donde pusiera el nombre del barco, quizás si encontrara el cuaderno de Pitágoras. O algún diario de a bordo…

Mientras tanto un hombre de piel pálida, se haya realizando en la ribera del río, unos sencillos ejercicios de estiramientos. Apenas le quedaba un trozo de fruta y debía buscarse la vida. Para ello era necesario subir a los grandes plataneros y cocoteros, pero para eso… necesitaba comprobar que su lesión resistiría.

Se miró la cicatriz realmente asombrado. Una delgada línea rosada que le cruzaba varias costillas era lo único que tenía. Aquel lugar era muy raro…

Corrió unos metros. Algunas flexiones. Levantó un poco de peso con una roca. Todo iba bien. Solo sentía una ligera molestia cuando apoyaba objetos de cierto peso en el costado.

A si que antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Se encaramó al árbol. Y trepó por él.

Casi en la otra punta de la isla un joven, seguí meditando sentado en medio del mar sobre un arrecife.

"Porque no pruebas con la placa que hay en la popa: Dido y Eneas"

.- ¿Y me lo dices ahora? "Es que quería que lo averiguaras por ti mismo…" ¡Si al final me lo has dicho! "Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un poco lento de razonamiento. Si espero a que lo adivines tu solo ¡Te quedas criando algas!"

Potter agarró la palanca de hierro y se puso las gafas. Por último dio una gran bocanada de aire. Y se zambulló por última vez en las aguas del pacífico. Se acercó a la placa, barra en mano dispuesto a soltarla. Pero nada mas tocarla con la mano, la inscripción se desprendió sola y cayó hasta el fondo depositándose en la arena con un ruido sordo, y volviendo el agua turbulenta.

Harry bajó y la agarró con una mano, cual fue su sorpresa al tener que agarrarla con las dos por el peso de esta.

Ascendió lentamente hasta salir afuera. La tabla de surf se encontraba encima de unos corales que sobresalian unos centímetros por el nivel del agua, y el joven deposito el acero encima de esta.

El chico se relajó un poco, lo colocó todo encima de la tabla. Y nadando lentamente se acercó a la orilla. Los minutos se le hacia eternos, avanzaba muy lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaron la arena húmeda…

Se arrastró por la arena y se dejó caer sobre ella completamente extasiado.

Mientras tanto, un hombre de piel pálida, se hallaba comiendo un plátano mientras se recostaba en un grueso tronco de un árbol.

.-Si no fuera por la forma en que llegue a la isla. Los acontecimientos. Y la compañía. Ahora mismo estaría disfrutando de una agradable tarde.

El hombre se levantó lentamente, sin prisa, y se encaminó hasta el árbol. Se estaba empezando a hacer tarde.

Harry estaba tan agotado que se comió el pequeño trozo de fruta que le quedaba y se quedó dormido.

Sin saberlo un Slytherin siguió el mismo ejemplo del joven, comiendo un trozo de fruta y quedándose dormido por el mecer de la hamaca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El joven Gryffindor se removió entre la arena, la suave brisa había refrescado por la noche y despertaba al joven de su merecido sueño. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y al contemplar que aun era de noche daba media vuelta y se volvía a dejar caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

A unos cuantos cientos de metros, un hombre de piel pálida y cabello negro se encontraba en la terraza de la cabaña, con los pies colgando y los brazos apoyados en la barandilla de madera. No podía dormir.

No podía dormir porque aunque lo negara, un joven de ojos verdes se le había metido en la mente. Pero aquello tenía una fácil solución. El y Potter se odiaban, él era su ex alumno, y ahora pasaría a ser su compañero, de isla y posteriormente de trabajo. A si que se dirigiría a él estrictamente para lo profesional.

.-No me gusta, nunca me ha gustado y nunca me gustará, además, es un Potter, Gryffindor y ahijado de Sirius Black. Sin olvidar que es un egocéntrico y mimado crío al que no se le puede consentir todo lo que pide, un inmaduro e irresponsable mocoso que solo sabe vivir de su fama y que no tiene dos dedos de frente. Definitivamente no me atrae. Le hablaré, lo esencial e imprescindible, y procuraré que no haya ninguna situación dudosa en la que se puedan mal interpretar las cosas. Además es imposible que yo me deje engañar por las triquiñuelas de un Gryffindor como ese. He soportado durante años siendo espía de Voldemort y sabido mantener mi autocontrol, y NO SE VA A DESMORONAR POR POTTER- Espetó mientras daba un ligero grito de rabia.

"Severus déjame decirte que tu amarga diatriba hacía Potter está muy bien, pero que no se la creería ni un niño de seis años. Pero en lo personal creo que si eso te sirve para engañarte a ti mismo y te sientes mejor. Adelante, de todos modos diga lo que diga no me vas a escuchar, nunca lo haces. A pesar de eso te aconsejaría que si lo que quieres es no hacer caso al chico, empezaría por dejar de hablar de él constantemente"

.- ¡No soporto sus insolencias! Ni sus faltas de respeto, de no aprender observar y a hacer el tonto a todas horas y metiendo las narices donde no le llaman.- Snape dejó escapar un bufido en señal de resignación y observó tranquilamente como el cielo se tornaba anaranjado entre las copas de los árboles.

El hombre se puso en pie agarró el cuchillo y bajó a darse un baño.

Mientras tanto, en una playa, Harry se encontraba hecho un ovillo. Durmiendo placidamente sobre la arena, cuando las olas de la marea empezaron a tocar suavemente los pies del joven despertándolo.

Levantó los parpados pesadamente, la suave luz tornasolada se reflejaba en el mar volviéndola a tonos rosados, y anaranjados. Se estiró como un gato y se pasó la mano por el pelo removiéndolo con ganas, después se acercó hasta el mar, quitándose toda la ropa y metiéndose en las aguas calmas.

Salió a del agua cuando el sol apareció por el horizonte. Se vistió, bebió un par de tragos del agua que le quedaba, y agarrando todas las cosas se las puso al hombro.

En esas dos noches que no había estado con Snape, se había olvidado de él casi por completo. Y se había calmado lo suficiente para poder regresar y encontrarse con él.

Lo había dejado solo después de haberle tenido que abrir con una navaja multiusos, pero no sintió remordimiento alguno. El hombre ya era mayorcito para hacerse responsable de sus actos y si el no quería ayuda, el no era nadie para decidir lo contrario.

Echó a la playa una última mirada y empezó a andar de regresó al rió. En su caminar por la arena el chico divisó una red de pesca algo destartalada traída por la marea. Harry la enrolló sobre si misma y se la colgó a la espalda junto con las demás cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba caminando sin descanso toda la mañana. El joven se paró un momento a descansar, se apoyó un segundo sobre la lanza mientras se quitaba el sudor de la cara. Bajó lentamente por un terraplén lleno de arbustos hasta llegar al río. En cuantos sus pies tocaron el agua, el chico soltó su equipaje se quitó la camiseta y se metió en el.

Minutos mas tarde Harry se encontraba reanudando la marcha, cargado con la mochila, el maestro avanzó por el linde lentamente, pero sin pararse. El sol curtía lentamente los músculos descubiertos de su torso, las pequeñas gotas de sudor y agua resbalaban lentamente desde su cuello, hasta el algo roto pantalón vaquero.

El chico llegó exhausto hasta el meandro donde se encontraba la cabaña, el sol se alzaba en lo más alto del cielo; debían ser medio día. Harry ya no estaba tan furioso por la situación de hacía tres días, pero era tanto el cansancio que sentía que se tumbó en la orilla del río a descansar tranquilamente. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde de molestarse por si lo veía Severus o preocuparse por haberlo dejado solo o no en aquellas condiciones, pero ahora estaba tan cansado, que le traía sin cuidado si lo veía el hombre o no.

Se puso la camiseta, dejó la mochila en el suelo, y todo lo que traía colgando, la red de pescar algo destartalada y mohosa, la improvisada lanza que se había echo con su navaja, y su… "tabla de Surf".

Lo único que no se había quitado era el machete que llevaba atado al cinturón. Se tumbó en la orilla, boca arriba apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos y cerró los ojos. No podía más.

Severus se encontraba sentado en el suelo de la cabaña, comiendo un trozo de papaya mientras pensaba en la manera de idear algún tipo de trampa o red para peces (La vez anterior había fracasado estrepitosamente). Y a la vez se cortaba como podía el pelo de la barba con el cuchillo.

"¿A quien pretendes engañar Severus? Se lo que pretendes… ¿Perdona? ¿Y que es lo que pretendo?... Intentas mantener tu cuerpo ocupado para que tu mente no piense en Potter… No, ¡Lo que intentó es comer! Potter no me importa lo que haga… Lleva 3 días fuera… ¡Como si lleva 10!... ¡Le puede haber pasado algo!... ¿En serio? ¡Merlín te oiga ojalá sea cierto!"

El hombre se quitó la camiseta y bajó solamente en bañador, hacía un calor sofocante. Agarró el cuchillo y una de las botellas vacías y descendió por las escaleras.

Cuando llegó abajo se acercó hacia el río. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse el joven Potter durmiendo plácidamente sobre lo que distinguió un gran trozo de madera. Y apoyando la cabeza en la mochila.

Se acercó sigilosamente quería darle al Gryffindor su merecido por haberse ido de aquella manera. Pero cuando llego hasta el chico, la cara del hombre era la del mismo asombro al ver a Potter así. Severus recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, desde los rebeldes y despeinados cabellos azabaches del chico, pasando por su rostro, la viva imagen de la tranquilidad, en su mentón y barbilla se podía ver claramente la incipiente barba que le daba un aspecto tremendamente seductor.

Severus siguió su recorrido hasta los sonrosados labios del muchacho, un poco entreabiertos y húmedos. Siguió por el cuello del chico hasta su torso que subía y bajaba suavemente, la camiseta se hallaba algo húmedo al igual que sus pantalones, y por eso la ropa se le pegaba ligeramente a su cuerpo.

Inconscientemente el mayor se humedeció los labios. Sus ojos eran la viva imagen de la lujuria.

"¡Eres un hipócrita! Finges que no te importa. Pero le acabas de dar un repaso de arriba abajo… ¡No es cierto!... ¡Te lo estabas comiendo con los ojos!"

El joven se movió bajando uno de sus brazos lentamente por su torso hasta depositarse en un vientre plano.

Severus se quedó hipnotizado ante semejante espectáculo. Estaba a escasos segundos de mandar al demonio todos sus prejuicios y lanzarse sobre aquel cuerpo de dioses.

Una bandada de pájaros salió volando de allí sacando al hombre de su estupefacción. Snape se recriminó mentalmente por haber estado a punto de tocar de aquella manera al chico y más aun simplemente por haberlo pensado.

.- ¡Potter!- Le gritó. Pero el ojiverde ni se inmutó.- ¡Potter! ¡Despierte de una vez!- Pero el nuevo profesor estaba tan relajado que no oía los gritos de queja de su ex maestro.

El hombre se acercó al río y llenó la botella. Después se acercó al joven y la vació entera de golpe.

.- ¡Maldita sea!- gritó el chico saliendo de su plácido y merecido descanso. Miró hacía el lugar de donde provenía el agua.- ¡Ya tenías que tocarme las narices!- le dijo incorporándose. Pero cuando observó a aquel hombre… Con aquel bañador por la pelvis, el torso desnudo y con ligeras gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, y aquel pelo negro y largo suelto, su mandíbula se desencajó.

.- ¿Tiene algún problema con mi cara señor Potter?- preguntó mordazmente.

.-En realidad si… Contigo entero tengo un problema.- Respondió fríamente.

.-Siento no poder hacer nada, pero el sentimiento es mutuo.

Harry se levantó y agarró todas las cosas. El hombre observó atentamente cada uno de los movimientos del joven. Sin perder detalle alguno de lo que estaba haciendo.

.- ¿No va a decirme donde ha estado? Es lo menos después de marcharse sin dar explicación alguna…- Preguntó el maestro escudriñándolo con la mirada.

.-No es mi padre, ni mi profesor, ni mi amigo, por no ser, no es ni si quiera mi compañero… -le dijo tan suavemente que Severus alzó una ceja.- Puedo hacer lo que me apetezca sin tener que darle explicaciones.

El chico pasó al lado del hombre empujándolo.

"¿Creía que le ibas a explicar lo del barco y pedir ayuda?... ¿A EL? Ni por todos los galeones del mundo. Además como pretendes que diga nada a ese hombre si no me va hacer caso de todas maneras."

Severus se quedó bastante sorprendido.

.- ¿Y a ese endemoniado Gryffindor que le ha picado ahora?

Severus salió corriendo detrás de él, pero Harry había subido raudo por las escaleras que daban acceso a la cabaña. El chico llegó hasta ella y tiró las cosas de golpe, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que las cosas no estaban a como él las dejó.

El hombre llegó hasta arriba algo cansado, pero no se dio ni unos segundos para retomar aire.

.- ¡POTTER!- Le gritó con autoridad.

.- ¿No puede dejar de tocarme las narices cierto?- Preguntó cabreado mientras le daba una patada a un saco.- DEJEME EN PAZ ¿QUIERE?

.- ¡No sea insolente Potter!- Le gritó el hombre.

.-No me trates como si siguiera siendo alumno yo.- siseó el joven con ira.

.-Tiene razón…Por suerte ya no lo es, no creo que pudiera seguir soportando mucho mas tiempo sus estupidez y heroicidades.- Espetó irónico.

.- ¡Prefiero ser un estúpido, que un asqueroso mortífago!- dijo con saña.- Mírese. ¡Da pena! ¡Viejo, solo, sin vida, sin familia, SIN NADIE!- El chico se le acercó has quedar a un metro del mayor.

.- ¿QUE SABRA? ¡No tiene ni idea! De lo que he tenido que pasar para que usted siga con el pellejo intacto. ¡NI IDEA!- Bramó furioso mientras se acercaba al chico y lo agarraba por una mano de la camiseta.

.- ¡No diga tonterías! Tu solo te metiste en la boca del lobo. No culpes a nadie si eres un amargado. – Siseó. El hombre empujó al chico contra el tronco del árbol con furia.

.- ¡Sigue siendo un ignorante Potter!- Le gritó. Las venas de su sien palpitaban fuertemente.- ¡NO SABE NADA!

.-Se lo suficiente para saber, que hubiera echo el mismo servicio vivo que muerto.- susurró con veneno Potter.

Severus rabioso corrió hasta el chico aprisionándolo con su cuerpo contra la pared, Harry gimió de dolor por el golpe. Intentó zafarse pero el mayor le agarró fuertemente las muñecas hasta provocarle moratones.

.-Vuelva a decir eso. Y lo mataré con mis propias manos.- susurró tan suavemente, que de verdad daba miedo.

El chico acercó su cara a la del maestro desafiándolo con la mirada, sus narices casi pegando y ambos podían notar sus respiraciones agitadas.

.- ¿Igual que mató a mi madre?- Le dijo con rabia. Severus entrecerró los ojos por la ira. Ambos no se movían retándose duramente con la mirada.

Snape apretó duramente al chico contra el tronco. El cual gritó por el dolor. El ojiverde logró soltar una mano y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara partiéndole el labio, logrando desequilibrar un poco al maestro.

Sus miradas de odio eran claras. El hombre envistió de nuevo contra el chico. Entonces sin que apenas ninguno pudiera pensar o reaccionar.

Severus se acercó rápidamente al joven besándolo con rabia apretando sus labios contra los de Harry en una constante lucha. Y sin soltar al más joven de su fuerte agarre.

Harry no podía reaccionar, aquello era totalmente inesperado, notó el sabor metálico de la sangre de Severus. Entonces fue cuando reaccionó y apartó al hombre de un empujón.

El hombre se quedó pálido y estático, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

.- ¡JAMAS VUELVA A HACER ESO!-Harry se acercó furioso al Slytherin y le dio un gran puñetazo en el pómulo tirándolo hacía atrás.- ¡JAMAS!

El joven agarró la mochila que seguía en el suelo y el cuchillo y salió corriendo por las escaleras, pero estaba tan furioso y enfadado que no se dio cuenta de un escalón. Tropezó y cayó dando volteretas hasta que rompió la barandilla de madera y se quedó suspendido en el aire sujetado a la mochila que se hallaba enganchada en un peldaño y a 7 metros del suelo…

.-

.-

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del capitulo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vale… Siento haber tardado, dije que lo subiría el lunes, pero soy voluntaria de la Cruz roja, y ese mismo día empecé con la tele asistencia para personas mayores que viven solas. Y como que he tenido pocos ratos para escribir.

De todas maneras, creo que el capi compensa bastante y si no, decírmelo intentaré arreglarlo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Se que al principio es un poco pesado pero luego… XDDD

No se cuando podré volver a actualizar, no por falta de tiempo. Si no por falta de inspiración. Tengo algunas ideas pero no me convencen mucho, a si que por favor sería de gran ayuda que me dierais ideas. Eso podría agilizar el próximo capitulo.

Nos vemos

Contestación a los reviews.

**Kaixo:** Es normal que no te acordaras de el. Si no lo hice ni yo. Creo que está vez lo he actualizado bastante antes ¿no? Espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tener la consideración de leer el Fic aun a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo. Se agradece.

**Lupita Snape:** No te podrás quejar mucho Jajaja. Tranquila a mi también me gustaría estar en el lugar de Harry ¡y mucho además! Severus es adorable, ¿y en esa escena que esta mojando sin camiseta y con ese bañador? Jejeje ¡No me digas que no está para comérselo!

**Elaiza:** ¡Uff todo de un tirón! ¡Asombroso, no podría ni yo! Las conciencias Marujas, creo que es lo que mas me gusta escribir de todo casi sin duda. Son la parte irracional en el caso de Severus y en el de Harry un poco al revés. Siempre pongo a Dumbledore como excusa y en cuanto termine este Fic, escribiré otro con la intervención claro esta del viejo chiflado.

**Lady asuky:** UY!! Nuestras mentes son demasiado sensibles como para soportar la mente de semejante loco. Acabaríamos todas chifladas a los 2 minutos. Y sería buena idea lo de quedarse allí. Y no… excepto esa serpiente no hay animales tipo Hagrid. Meteré algún bicho venenoso de vez en cuando, pero solo para ver sufrir a este par. Gracias besos.

**Sacarlet robe: **No me digas todo eso que me sacas los colores. He tardado poco en actualizar, apenas una semana. La silueta, ya lo ha visto. Me hizo gracia lo del barco y buena idea, sobre todo porque formará un papel importante mas adelante, aunque no lo parezca. No se dio cuenta de la nariz porque seguramente ya tenía la nariz curada. ¿No ves que esa isla tiene algo especial? Le curó a Severus un corte en dos días .

¡Saludos de Cloe!


	14. Rescate y cena

Todo esto pertenece a la todo poderosa, rica, famosa y mas etc

Todo esto pertenece a la todo poderosa, rica, famosa y mas etc. JK….

Este es mi primer Fic de esta pareja SS/HP…no me maten mucho vale? Quejas, abucheos, ánimos, sugerencias, howlers! Lo que seas solo dejarme reviews!

**AVISO:** para los que no me conozcan…que sepan que estoy como una cabra…en serio soy peor que Dumbledore... (Solo que a mi me encantan los caramelos piña) Estoy chiflada...lo digo para que después no os quejéis…! Jejeje.

Este Fic va dedicado a unas amigas que son la caña! Como Morgans'cat, Saruky, y Edysev… PERO TODAS SOIS LA LECHE!

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Maldito viejo chiflado**

**Rescates y cena.**

El joven agarró la mochila que seguía en el suelo y el cuchillo y salió corriendo por las escaleras, pero estaba tan furioso y enfadado que no se dio cuenta de un escalón. Tropezó y cayó dando volteretas hasta que rompió la barandilla de madera y se quedó suspendido en el aire sujetado a la mochila que se hallaba enganchada en un peldaño y a 7 metros del suelo…

Severus se recostó contra el tronco y se llevó las manos a la cara.

.- ¿Que he hecho?- Susurró. "Lo que querías, has hecho lo querías Severus. Querías besarlo y lo has hecho. ¡No te mortifiques!... No lo hago…. Si lo haces… Está bien, claro que me mortifico, le acabo de besar y para guinda del pastel encima el chico me ha pegado un puñetazo… ¡No se lo esperaba! ¿Que esperabas? ¿Que se dejara?... Soy un estúpido."

Harry soltó una mano del agarre intentando acercarla al peldaño más próximo. Sus dedos rozaban la madera, solo unos milímetros más y podría agarrarse, se balanceó un poco, solo un poco. Pero una de las correas de la mochila se rompió y el chico cayó unos centímetros más, sujetado por la otra correo del la mochila que amenazaba con rasgarse.

"¡Deja de auto compadecerte! Que ambos sabemos que no es tu estilo. El chico probablemente no ande muy lejos, si te das prisa, puede que logres alcanzarlo y arreglar el mal entendido. ¿A que esperas? ¿A que vengan a moverte por ti? ¡MUEVE ESOS DELGADOS MUSCULOS QUE TIENES COMO TRASERO!"

El maestro se levantó corriendo hacía las escaleras. Bajó rápidamente por éstas, haciendo que temblara toda la estructura.

La correa de la mochila se acercó un poco más al borde.

.- ¡No se mueva!- le gritó Potter. El hombre sorprendido bajó su vista hacía el lugar del que provenía aquella voz. Fue entonces cuando vio al joven unos metros mas abajó colgando de la mochila.

.- ¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó Snape con voz neutra.

.-Estaba yo por aquí de paso y decidí colgarme…- contestó el nuevo maestro con amarga ironía y aun visiblemente enojado.- ¡Creo que es obvio!

.- ¡Quédese ahí y no se mueva!- Le espetó el hombre mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras.

.-No tengo intención de moverme.- Le contestó sarcásticamente. La correa se movió unos milímetros.

Severus bajó un par de peldaños mas, el cuero tembló peligrosamente. Solo se encontraba a 4 metros del chico.

.-Sobre lo de antes…- Dijo Snape seriamente.- Ha sido…

.- ¿Te importaría contármelo mas tarde?- preguntó el chico mordaz y un poco nervioso.- ¡Cuando no tenga mi culo a 7 metros del suelo!- El pocionista siguió bajando, apenas estaban a dos metros. De repente el sonido de una tela rompiéndose rasgo el aire.

El maestro se quedó quieto unas milésimas de segundo para después tirarse en plancha hacía el chico que estaba unas escaleras mas abajo. Harry notó su cuerpo caer, cerró los ojos esperando el duro golpe contra el suelo. Pero este nunca llegó.

La mochila cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido metálico al chocar contra el suelo.

Abrió sus ojos.

Lo que su mirada contempló, lo marcaría para el resto de sus días.

El Slytherin se hallaba tumbado sobre las escaleras sujeto a estas con los pies y una mano y medio cuerpo colgando, estaba sujetando al chico agarrándolo por un brazo. Los pelos le caían por la cara su mirada era la de la pura concentración, y las diminutas gotas de sudor perlaban su cara.

El joven admiró los músculos desnudos del torso y del brazo que lo sujetaban, completamente tensos, y haciendo fuerza y sujetándolo firmemente. Pero el brazo del Gryffindor resbalaba.

.- ¡Potter déme la otra mano, no puedo sujetarle!- Gritó mientras veía como poco a poco se le deslizaba de los dedos. El chico agachó la cabeza durante un segundo. Quizás no fuera tan malo si se mataba... El maestro pareció ver esa indecisión porque llamó de nuevo al chico- Harry… - Le susurró el hombre suavemente. En su tono de voz no había ningún rastro de burla o deje peyorativo. La manera de llamarlo sobresaltó al joven, que alzó el otro brazo y Severus lo agarró con fuerza.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas el Slytherin levantó a pulso al chico. Cuando Harry estuvo lo suficientemente arriba para sujetarse, se ayudó de los pies para impulsarse hacía arriba.

La inercia tiró a los dos hacía atrás, que cayeron uno al lado del otro. Ambos echaron la cabeza hacía atrás, jadeando terriblemente mientras intentaban recuperar la respiración. Sus manos aun seguían agarradas con fuerza.

En cuanto se dieron cuenta se soltaron. Harry no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

.- ¿Que… le… hace… tanta… gra… cia.?- Preguntó el maestro exhausto.

.-Acaba… de… salvarme… la vida- Contestó.

.-No… se acostumbre… Potter…. Es muy… Difícil.- Jadeó el maestro.

.-Ya…- Le contestó.- Pero… lo ha…. echo… muy…bien.- acabó mientras calmaba la respiración.

.-No hay… de que- Dijo.- Se hace… lo que… se puede.

Algunos minutos después y con la respiración mas calmada, los hombres se pusieron en pie. Severus intentó hablar, pero el ojiverde pareció notarlo porque lo cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

.-Olvídelo…- Dijo simplemente.- Olvídelo.

Pero Severus no podía olvidarlo, aun le quemaban los labios por aquel apasionado y fugaz beso. Pero lo haría, porque el odiaba a Potter y porque el crío le caía mal.

Ambos subieron despacio a la cabaña. Cuando llegaron a arriba, se quedaron en silencio.

El joven tropezó con una rama que salía del tronco y cayó hacía delante. Snape lo vio y sin darse cuenta se vio respondiendo agarrando al chico fuerza contra su cuerpo para que no cayera de bruces contra el suelo. Y Harry se vio sujetándose al pecho del hombre.

Sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros, pero tan rápido como habían reaccionado, volvieron a responder ambos separándose a una velocidad alarmante, y sin poder evitarlo, al joven le vino a la mente la conversación que había tenido a escasos minutos.

El desafió arremetió contra su cuerpo. Mirando retadoramente los ojos del profesor.

.-No empiece de nuevo Potter. Creía que podía llevar todo esto como un hombre civilizado.- Dijo el hombre observando la reacción del chico y la mirada de amenaza que le lanzaba el muchacho.

.- ¡Mira quien fue a hablar de civilizado!- Espetó Harry.

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se quedaron en silencio.

.- ¿Podemos dejar de discutir Potter?

.- ¡No empecé yo!

.-Da igual quien empezará ¿No podemos estar 5 minutos sin discutir?- El joven lo miró atentamente unos segundo luego asintió, se recostó sobre el tronco y se dejó caer exhausto.

Severus hizo lo mismo que el joven pero en la pared opuesta. Harry se empezó a poner un poco nervioso. No es que se notara mucho, pero lo justo para que el hombre mayor lo notase. Harry se mordió el labio.

"Haber Harry, que no le vas a pedir que te done un órgano, ni que vaya a la guerra, ni que se vuelva _hetero_, y mucho menos que sea el padre de tus hijos. Solo tienes que decirle que has descubierto una embarcación y que te ayude a verlo mejor. No creo que eso conlleve pensárselo tanto, y mucho menos ponerse así… No es eso, acaba de salvarme, a pesar de haberle pegado un puñetazo… Y tu le salvaste el otro día, estáis en paz a si que no veo el problema… Que no es eso. Como voy a pedirle que se venga conmigo a jugar a los caza tesoros… Ni que le fueras a pedir que te besara… ¿A QUE HA VENIDO ESO? ¡Ese comentario ha estado fuera de lugar!… No me vengas con excusas, se que en el fondo te gusto, no lo niegues, y aunque lo hagas da igual. ¡TE CONOZCO! Pero si te hace estar mas tranquilo. Primero te disculpas y después le comentas lo del barco. ¿Te parece bien?"

.- Suéltelo ya…- dijo el jefe de Slytherin secamente.

.- ¿Que?- dijo atónito.

.-Se que me quiere decir algo… Hágalo ya. Me está poniendo a mi nervioso.

.-Pero como…

.-Le conozco- Simple y claro. En cierto modo sonaba bastante irónico que aquel hombre le conociera. Porque en realidad no se conocían de nada, bueno si, pero solo en cuanto a relación alumno profesor, y aun así, sus conocimientos el uno del otro dejaban bastante que desear.

El chico se mordió el labio.

.- ¡Dígalo ya!

.-Solo… Agradecerlo lo de antes.- Dijo por lo bajo.

.-Supongo que se referirá al hecho de haberle ayudado antes, y no al momento en que lo bese…- Dijo seriamente. Aunque en su mirada se percibía cierto aire sarcástico.

.-Evidentemente lo primero… Y le agradecería no volver a comentar lo otro nunca más. ¿Entendido?

El maestro asintió.

.- Porque tengo la impresión de que eso no es todo lo que quería decirme…- Dijo el hombre alzando una ceja.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

.-Descubrí algo cuando me marche…- Dijo sin darle importancia.

.- ¿Podría especificar un poco más?- aclaró el pocionista.

.- Algo que nos podría ser útil.

.-Si concretará algo más Potter, sería más fácil.- Dijo con su típica ironía Slytherin.- Se que lo suyo no es el don de palabra. Pero creo que si lo explica todo desde el principio no podamos entender.- Siseó.

.- ¡Vale! Después de marcharme de aquí me dirigí a la playa.- El hombre alzó una ceja incrédulo intentando esconder la cara de interrogación. Harry lo observó atentamente.- Ahora el que quiere decir algo es usted. Adelante… no se corte. Se que está deseando soltar algún comentario mordaz.

.- ¿Y supo llegar usted solo Potter? ¿No se perdió por el camino?- Preguntó con mofa. Severus alzó ligeramente la comisura del labio.

.-Aunque le sorprenda. Si; supe llegar yo solo. Le dije que sabía orientarme…- Dijo el chico rentándolo con la mirada.- Caminando playa arriba durante un par de horas hay un arrecife de coral, a unos 25 o 30 metros de la orilla…

.-Que si… El punto es…- instó el hombre a que acabará ya.

.-Desde donde yo me encontraba se podía distinguir algo entre el coral, en el fondo del mar y…

.-Y no pudiste evitar ir a mirarlo.- Le cortó el hombre mientras cruzaba los brazos con impaciencia.

.-Como…

.- ¿Como lo se? Porque es un Potter.

.-Pues si. No pude evitar echar un vistazo.

El hombre observó atentamente al chico.

.- ¿Que es lo que encontró para que ponga esa cara?

.-Un navío.- Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

.- ¿Un navío?- Preguntó.

.-Si, un navío, un barco, una embarcación, un yate…

.-Si, si, se lo que es un navío.- Le dijo con impaciencia.

.-Para ser exactos, un velero. Y en bastante buenas condiciones diría yo. Baje a echar una ojeada para ver si había algo que pudiera ser útil. Encontré varias cosas, algunas de ellas interesante y podrían sernos de gran utilidad.

El hombre alzó una ceja con desconfianza.

.- ¿El inconveniente es?

.- El barco se encuentra a 5 metros de la superficie, es muy agotador revisar aquel lugar una sola persona. Sería necesaria la ayuda de alguien más. Una persona sola es imposible.

.-Vaya al grano.- Advirtió.

.- Necesito que venga conmigo para examinar a fondo aquel velero en busca de algo que nos pueda resultar útil.

.- ¿Y tengo que ser precisamente yo?- Preguntó con queja.

.-Se lo pedí a un pelicano, y después a un cangrejo, pero ellos ya tenía cosas que hacer- Dijo con sarcasmo.

.- ¿Como se que no me está tomando el pelo? Y que esa historia del barco solo se la ha inventado para gastarme una broma de mal gusto.- Dijo alzando una ceja.

El joven dejó escapar una carcajada de burla.

.- Sabía que diría eso. Tengo pruebas. Tengo la placa con el nombre del barco.- El chico abrió los ojos.- Si es que todavía esta entera.- Dijo bajando la voz hasta dejarla en un susurro.

.- ¿Por que?

.-Porque estaba en mi mochila. Y la bolsa se me ha caído desde 7 metros.

El hombre asintió en señal de comprensión y el silencio se hizo entre ambos.

.-Está bien Potter, en caso de que le hiciera caso. ¿De verdad merece la pena?

.-No lo se…- Dijo honestamente- Apenas pude mirarlo bien, pero he podido conseguir algunas cosas útiles…

Severus alzó una ceja sin acabar de creer al joven. Harry bufó con resignación ante la mirada interrogativa que le dirigía el jefe de Slytherin.

.-Lo admito, es por curiosidad. ¿Vale? Quiero saber que esconde ese barco.

.-Es un maldito Gryffindor hasta para eso.- Espetó con burla- Debería saber señor Potter que la curiosidad mató al gato.

.-Un poco de curiosidad siempre viene bien… Señor- Contestó Harry haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

El hombre volvió a asentir en señal de acuerdo. Observó al chico, las ropas que llevaba estaban algo raídas y sucias. Y el aspecto de Potter, aunque tremendamente sexy, se veía algo descuidado. Snape se levantó del suelo ante la atenta mirada del ojiverde, quien no le quitó los ojos de encima.

El maestro se acercó al fardo de ropa del chico y la caja con las deportivas.

.- ¿Eso?- Preguntó.

.-Esto, es parte de nuestro regalo del director.- Dijo con sarcasmo. -Cámbiese de ropa Potter. ¡Parece un mendigo!- Le gritó mientras le tiraba desde la otra punta la ropa.

El chico lo agarró como pudo. Severus miró por la ventana, faltaría poco para la hora de cenar. Dio gracias a Merlín, en aquella isla el tiempo se pasaba muy deprisa.

El hombre le dio la espalda al chico, agarró el cuchillo una pequeña caja y la botella de agua y se marchó.

.- ¿A donde va?- le preguntó Harry.

.-A por nuestra cena. ¿Por qué supongo que querrá comer algo?- No hizo falta que respondiera. Las tripas del Gryffindor rugieron como un león. No había comido nada desde el cangrejo, y apenas había bebido agua. – Aproveché que no estoy, tardaré un rato. Haga uso de la cabaña a su gusto. Hay un coco con un poco de agua para uso corporal.

Severus se estaba a medio metro de la salida.

.- ¡Un momento! ¿Y su herida?- Preguntó.

Snape giró el torso, enseñándole la delgada y rosada cicatriz que cruzaba sus costillas.

.-Es un buen medimago Potter.- El hombre se volvió a girar para marcharse.

.- ¡Espere voy con usted!

.-Por las barbas de Merlín. ¿Es que hay que explicárselo todo con pelos y señales?- dijo irritado.- ¡Le estoy diciendo que yo me encargó de eso! ¡Usted solo tiene que ponerse cómodo! Duerma un poco, relájese y descanse.

El chico se quedó a cuadros, eso si que no se lo esperaba. Cuando quiso replicar, el hombre ya se había ido.

Después de algunos minutos, cuando el joven maestro recuperó la compostura, se quedó anonadado ante aquella cabaña. Desde luego no estaba a como él la había dejado.

Después de todo parecía que Severus se las apañaba bien solo.

Vio la hamaca que había de punta a punta de la cabaña, las cosas recogidas y apiladas en una esquina. Alguna de las ventanas estaba tapada con hojas de palmera para evitar que el fresco aire de la noche pasara por ellas.

Giró su cabeza y se dio cuenta de la especie de cuenco con agua que había encima de una caja a modo de lavabo. No se podría decir que fuera sofisticado. Pero para Potter aquello era como estar en el Palace. Después dirigió su vista hacía el fardo de ropa que había en sus manos. Lo desató con cierta precaución.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver su contenido.

.-Claro, por eso Snape llevaba aquella ropa.- Se dijo el chico a si mismo.

Se acercó al cuenco, se quitó la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior. Aprovechó la camiseta para usarla a modo de esponja, y se lavó discretamente, para quitar un poco el sudor y el polvo. Cuando hubo acabado dio media vuelta en dirección contraría.

El joven observó atentamente aquellas piezas de ropa que había estiradas encima de la hamaca, para después agarrar el pantalón corto de color granate y la camiseta de tirantes amarilla. No sin antes quitarse la ropa interior y cambiarla por una limpia. Después se quitó su calzado incómodo y mojado y se puso las nuevas deportivas.

El chico agradeció el gesto, ahora se sentía más fresco, seco y cómodo. Harry recogió la ropa que no había usado doblándola y dejándola justo al lado de la ropa de Snape, negra y verde como observó.

Después recogió la ropa sucia y la sacó a la terraza, colgándola de una rama. Tendría que lavarla mas tarde, pero de momento la dejaba ahí, quien sabe, a lo mejor llovía y así le ahorraba tener que bajar al río a lavarla.

Potter dio unas vueltas por la cabaña, salió a la terraza y dio toda la vuelta al árbol. Estuvo esperando un rato al maestro, pero como no subía, el chico se acercó cautelosamente a la hamaca. Se veía realmente cómoda.

"No voy a dormir, simplemente la voy a comprobar, no vaya a ser que luego quiera usarla Snape y se caiga. Entonces tendría que volver a curarlo. A si que, mas vale prevenir que curar… ¿No me digas Harry que esa es la única excusa que te has inventado?.. Pues si… Suena ridícula… Lo se"

El chico sonrió, se giró de espaldas a la hamaca, se sentó y lentamente se recostó sobre ella. El suave balanceo hizo que el chico entrara en sopor.

.-No voy a dormir… solo…- El chico empezó a cerrar los ojos- solo voy…

Pero su fatigado cuerpo no resistió el lento mecer y cayó dormido.

Mientras tanto Severus se encontraba en aquella especie de playa de guijarros que formaba el meandro. El maestro se puso a recolectar ramas secas y algo de paja, hizo un montón y lo rodeo con piedras gruesas formando un círculo alrededor de la hojarasca.

Sacó la caja que contenía cerillas anti humedad. Había una cerilla para cada día que estarían allí. Tendrían que vigilar mucho de no desperdiciar ninguna.

El hombre encendió la hoguera y procuro que estuviera bien surtida de madera seca para que las llamas no se apagaran. Apenas había una ligera brisa, eso ayudaría al fuego.

El hombre caminó unos minutos por el linde del agua hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Allí había lo que parecía una frutería en estado natural.

"No me extrañaría nada que esto haya sido idea del viejo."

Decenas de árboles frutales tropicales de todas las clases, palmeras, plataneros, y algunos tan comunes como naranjos o limoneros. Otras le eran totalmente desconocidas. También reconoció varias plantas aromáticas, como cilantro o la menta, entre otras cosas porque eran ingredientes bastante comunes en las pociones.

Severus se amarró el gran cuchillo (aunque casi se asemejaba más a un machete) al pantalón…

Varios minutos mas tarde el hombre se acercaba a la hoguera con el regazo lleno de frutas y una gran cantidad de hojas de banano.

Dejó todo aquello en el suelo y después se encaminó al río, rogándole a Merlín que la trampa que había vuelto a colocar funcionara. Buceo un par de metros hasta el lugar adecuado, soltó la especie de jaula y subió a la superficie.

Su ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, de verdad no esperaba que hubiera funcionado. Bueno, la verdad es que esperaba que algo si hubiera caído dentro, pero desde luego no lo que había.

El pez se movió con fuerza, brincando y dando bocanadas. Snape tuvo que agarrarlo con fuerza y sacarlo de allí para que no rompiera la jaula. Aquel pez era pesado y grande, tendría por los menos 2 kilos. Era bastante parecido a una trucha, pero tampoco es que lo fuera. En realidad no sabía que era… ¡Pero tenia pinta de ser sabroso!

Severus lo dejó afuera del agua en el suelo unos minutos hasta que dejó de respirar. Después lo abrió y limpio, quitándole toda la sangre y dejándolo listo para comer, lo colocó sobre varias hojas de banano, acto seguido partió unas cuantas limas y naranjas con el cuchillo y echó el zumo de los cítricos, después le metió el cilantro y las cáscaras de las limas y las naranjas. Lo envolvió todo con las hojas del banano como si fuera un paquete.

Miró las brasas incandescentes que había mas adelante, estaban justo como el las quería. Hizo un agujero en el suelo, entre los guijarros, lo suficientemente grande para que entrara aquella especie de trucha. El hombre echó unas cuantas brasas en el fondo.

Y después colocó el pescado encima, lo cubrió con más brasas y se sentó a esperar.

Esperaba que su plan funcionara. Mientras tanto, el hombre quitó la cáscara más gruesa de los dos cocos. Y les realizó dos pequeños agujeró en unos de los 3 puntos. Agarró la piña y la observó con desconfianza.

Había visto muchas veces como los camareros de los _Pub's _ a los que iba pelaban aquella fruta delante suya para hacer cócteles. Si unos muggles podían, él también. Apoyando la piña contra el suelo y con ayuda del machete peló la piña y la cortó en trozos.

Agarró la mitad de la cáscara exterior del coco a modo de cuenco, y echó los trozos de piña después los machacó con la ayuda de una piedra con una punta roma y que había lavado bien con el agua del río.

Con el jugo que soltó el fruto lo vertió en el interior de los cocos con cuidado de no derramar nada. Después con unos pequeños trozos de piña a modo de tapón, tapó los agujeros para que el valioso zumo no se perdiera. Lo agitó uno poco para que se mezclara todo y los sumergió hasta la mitad en las frescas agua del río.

Después se dirigió a la última fruta que le quedaba, era alargada y verde por fuera. El hombre la partió en dos, su pulpa era de color naranja y las pepitas que se hallaban en el centró eran negras.

.-Papaía, un excelente ingrediente para realizar pociones reconstituyentes. – Susurró el maestro mientras colocaba los trozos ya cortados sobre una de las cáscaras exteriores del coco. Después se acercó al río a lavarse las manos y a lavar el cuchillo. Un suspiró se escapó de los labios.

El sol iba ocultando tras los árboles, el atardecer se acercaba.

"Ese menú en cualquier otro lugar y se hubiera considera romántico. ¿Tu no querrás conquistar al joven por el estómago verdad Severus?... NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!... ¿Entonces porque esta cena?... Porque los humanos es lo que tenemos, que solemos ingerir comida para sobrevivir... ¡A mi no me vengas con sarcasmos que no me valen! Y no es solo la comida. El chico podría haberte ayudado ¡PERO NO! ¡Te negaste y le dijiste que descansara y que se pusiera cómodo! Parecías su novio cuidándolo. ¡Si eso no es un acto de cariño! ¡YO SOY EL RATON MICKEY!... Pues cuidado con los gatos"

Severus se hallaba sentado en la ribera cuando el olor a pescado hecho y a cítrico inundó su nariz. El hombre se levantó y se acercó hasta las brasas. Las apartó con el cuchillo.

El hombre se asustó un poco la ver las hojas de banano calcinadas. Pero al quitarlas y ver el apetitoso aspecto del pescado las tripas del hombre rugieron.

Le faltó poco para ponerse a saltar como un niño, de la emoción. Colocó la comida sobre la última hoja de banano. Y lo recogió todo.

Varios minutos mas tardes el hombre se hallaba en la cabaña viendo dormir al joven que se mecía suavemente sobre la hamaca.

Se lo quedó observando, admirando como subía y bajaba suavemente su pecho, su mandíbula relajada recubierta por una incipiente barba.

" ¡QUE HAGO! ¡Que a mi no me gusta Potter! ¡Lo odio!... ¡Pues para no gustarte, bien que lo besaste!... ¡ESO FUE DISTINTO!... Si, si, Severus distinto. ¿Te has dado cuenta de la comida que le has preparado? Solo te falta ponerle una flor y ya tienes la perfecta cena de enamorados… ¡No digas estupideces yo nunca haría eso! Y menos a Potter"

El hombre miró lo que había preparado. No era para tanto, su conciencia todo lo exageraba. ¿O no?

Harry se removió, un delicioso aroma llegaba tenuemente hasta su nariz. Sin embargo la idea de seguir durmiendo le parecía más tentadora. Aun así abrió ligeramente un ojo. Cuando vio aquella escena abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó. Restregándose los ojos para asegurarse que no veía ningún espejismo y que no seguía durmiendo.

.-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos señor Potter- Siseó el hombre apoyado en la pared. Se había puesto la camiseta verde, si verlo con el torso desnudo había sido digno de admirar, con aquella prenda ajustada a su cuerpo tampoco dejaba nada a la imaginación, Harry se recriminó cualquier tipo de pensamiento lujurioso y dirigió la vista hacía la cena.

Una caja se hallaba en suelo a modo de mesa. Una gran hoja de palmera cubría la madera a modo de mantel, y encima un pescado de aspecto delicioso, un cuenco con alguna tipo de fruta que el chico no distinguió y dos cocos. Por último el chico se fijó en una especia de lámpara rudimentaria echa con la base de un coco y sujetada al suelo con varias piedras. Una pequeña llama tintineaba débilmente iluminado la comida.

El hombre mayor se acercó a aquellos manjares y se sentó. El chico no se podía mover de la impresión.

.- ¿Se va a quedar ahí?- preguntó suspicaz.

.-

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del capitulo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Que os aparecido? Antes de los reviews unas ligeras aclaraciones:

El menú de Severus, es lo que comí hace un par de años en un bar de la costa _Daurada_ en un restaurante Hawaiano o algo así. Aunque supongo que ellos lo prepararían de otra manera . En mi caso la piña colada llevaba Ron.

No se que frutas y hierbas aromáticas pueden haber en la isla. Pero como está en el trópico y todo esto son frutas tropicales. Supongo que no voy muy desencaminada. (Aunque parezca raro la naranja es una fruta tropical)

Y por último, desconozco absolutamente el tipo de fauna que hay, a si que como en esta isla todo es raro. Dar por hecho que todo es posible. XDDD Puede haber salmones, truchas… y como me de la venada, hasta delfines o tiburones (sonrisa malvada)

Saludos de Cloe. Y lo dicho ¡IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS! Siempre son bienvenidas.

**Lady Asuky:** ¡Hola! Tienes razón, Severus no se resistió, pero yo creo que si hubiera vuelto a besar a Potter en lugar de dejar que se marchara, ahora mismo los dos estarían retozando por toda la cabaña como animales en celo. Ya has visto que Severus tuvo que ayudar a Harry… si en el fondo el chico le gusta. Aunque solo sea en el fondo.

**K.Atenea**: En realidad no vas del todo desencaminada. El nombre del barco evidentemente lo saque del internado. La idea del barco en el arrecife lo saque de una película de clase B hace ya un par de meses. A si como muchas de las ideas para las escenas de mi Fic, están sacadas de películas. En este capi y aunque no lo parezca hay unas frases de Indiana Jones. En cuanto a las faltas… Perdón intentaré mejorar. Gracias por todo y besos.

**Kaixo:** Habéis esperado. Pero creo que no mucho, espero que haya merecido la pena. ¿Tortura china? XDDDD. Un beso.

**Lupita Snape**: ¡Toma y yo! Con bañador sin el, y como sea. Muy buena idea, así el hombre no hace esfuerzos. De todas maneras… quien fuera Harry, si es que. Y además ahora que le ha montado… ¡Semejante cena! Perfecto.

**Sacarlet robe:** Cuanto me reído con tu review, Jajaja. Me gusta describir con detalle, porque me encantan las escenas que veo en mi mente. El día que se pueda ver la mente de una persona como un DVD, no hará falta describir nada, hasta entonces… Seguiré intentado crear esas escenas para que vosotras las leáis. Añade un ingrediente mas a Severus… ahora también cocinero…XDDD

**Epans:** ¡Me encantan los reviews tan largos ! Gracias porque te guste el Fic. Si por fin hay algo de emoción y lo va a seguir habiendo ya verás… (Risa diabólica). Me vuelto a leer esta parte en la que tu dices que van muy deprisa. Quizás tengas razón me precipite un poco. Pero tampoco quería alargarlo más, porque en realidad es así como me lo imagino. Severus no aguantó esas miradas. No aguantó tenerlo cerca. Quería besarlo ¡YA! XDD y de echo lo hizo. Pero no te preocupes que habrá tensión. Uy si… ya verás.

¿Ha retozar? Buena idea… no es que vaya a hacer eso directamente pero si me has dado una idea. Espero que este capitulo te haya parecido emocionante.

**Hatsuan**: ¡LOCA! XDDD que alegría que haya leído esto, soy un cachondeo. A mi los Fics dramáticos no me van. Los leo. Pero cuando intento escribir algo… ¡Siempre me salen cosas como las del cangrejo! Besos guapa.

**Bishoujo hentai:** (Que Nick mas _complicao _) Te acabo de ver de casualidad tu review estaba a punto de actualizar. Muy traumatizado no quedo, solo un poco… De momento.

¡NO VEMOS!


	15. Abrazados a media noche

Todo esto pertenece a la todo poderosa, rica, famosa y mas etc

Todo esto pertenece a la todo poderosa, rica, famosa y mas etc. JK….

Este es mi primer Fic de esta pareja SS/HP…no me maten mucho vale? Quejas, abucheos, ánimos, sugerencias, howlers! Lo que seas solo dejarme reviews!

**AVISO:** para los que no me conozcan…que sepan que estoy como una cabra…en serio soy peor que Dumbledore... (Solo que a mi me encantan los caramelos piña) Estoy chiflada...lo digo para que después no os quejéis…! Jejeje.

Este Fic va dedicado a unas amigas que son la caña! Como Morgans'cat, Saruky, y Edysev… PERO TODAS SOIS LA LECHE!

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Maldito viejo chiflado**

**Abrazados a media noche**

El hombre mayor se acercó a aquellos manjares y se sentó. El chico no se podía mover de la impresión.

.- ¿Se va a quedar ahí?- preguntó suspicaz.

El joven reaccionó y se acercó hasta la mesa improvisada. Se sentó aun incapaz de realizar cualquier acto con coherencia.

.-El pescado no muerde Potter. Está muerto.- dijo el Slytherin dejando escapar un bufido.- Y en todo caso sería al revés.

Harry miró al hombre desafiándolo ligeramente. Si no hubiera sido porque las tripas del muchacho rugieron con fiereza, ahora mismo le estaría respondiendo con alguna respuesta ofensiva.

Potter dirigió su vista nuevamente hacía la mesa.

.-Era un bonito pez tropical. ¡No puedo comerme eso!- Dijo el chico mirando aquel manjar de dioses de reojo.- ¿Y si es venenoso?

.-Como guste- Dijo el hombre sin pelear.- Pero tiene pinta de saber a trucha.

.- ¿Trucha?- Dijo Harry mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa y salivaba ligeramente.

Severus agarró un trozo de pescado con los dedos y se lo metió en la boca. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos.

"¡Vaya, realmente está bueno! ¡Muy bueno!... No se de que te sorprendes, si ya sabías que cocinabas… ¡Si, pero en mi cocina, con mis cosas! ¡No en medio de una isla y en un agujero en el suelo!"

El chico tenía hambre, tenía mucha hambre, y aunque aquel pescado tenía una pinta muy suculenta, aun así, seguía sin fiarse de Snape, ese hombre era muy retorcido, quizás el hecho de que fuera el jefe de Slytherin tuviera algo que ver. ¿Y si el profesor se había equivocado? ¿Y si aquello que parecía estar bueno en realidad era mortal?

"¿Y si parece que esta bueno, y en realidad está bueno? No seas tonto Harry"

.- ¿No quiere? ¿O es que acaso piensa que se va a envenenar?- Dijo alzando una ceja. Lo había pillado con las manos en la masa.-Como quiera…- contestó Severus jocoso mientras se metía un gran trozo de pescado en la boca y sonreía.

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras Harry veía como el hombre comía gustosamente aquel delicioso pescado con aroma a cítricos. Aspiró profundamente el delicado olor que desprendía toda aquella comida.

.-No se… quizás debería probarlo.- Dijo el chico mirando atentamente aquel plato.

.-Quizá debería.- Respondió el profesor mirándolo fijamente, y metiéndose de nuevo un trozo en la boca.

.- Por si alguna vez me preguntan. ¿Has probado alguna vez algo cocinado por Snape? Y yo diga si, una vez.- El joven se acercó y agarró un trozo, aun estaba caliente. Se lo metió lentamente en la boca saboreándolo.

"¡Por Merlín está bueno!... ¿Quien o que, está bueno Harry?... El pescado, esta bueno el pescado"

El chico levantó la mirada hacía el hombre sonriendo mientras no paraba de comer. Severus le devolvió la mirada, alzando ligeramente la comisura del labio y riendo imperceptiblemente. El profesor, movió el dedo índice indicándole que le dijera algo.

Potter asintió con la cabeza.

.-Cierto… ¡Sabe a trucha!- El Slytherin levantó un ceja, esperando algo mas- Le ha salido delicioso.- Dijo el chico en un tono neutral para no darle mas importancia de la necesaria.

.-Por supuesto que me ha salido bien… "Ese por supuesto Severus, yo no estaría tan de acuerdo, si ni siquiera sabías si saldría esta cena… Lo se, pero eso él no lo sabe…"

.- ¿Está insinuando que sabe cocinar?

.-No lo insinúo, lo afirmó.

.-Esto si que no me lo esperaba.

.- ¿Por algún motivo en especial?- dijo el maestro alzando una ceja. El chico solo lo señaló, como si ese gesto lo explicara todo.- Cocinar sigue el mismo procedimiento que hacer pociones señor Potter…- susurró lentamente.

.-Aun así, creía que era de los hombres a los que se lo daban hecho…- Dijo simplemente Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

.-Nunca me han dado las cosas hechas…

.-Yo creía que era de los que tenían un ejercito de elfos domésticos…- soltó el joven con mofa.

.-Aunque no le sea de su incumbencia, le diré que solo tengo un elfo doméstico. Le aclarare señor Potter que fue idea del director no mía. El elfo se encarga de la casa mientras yo no estoy. Cuando estoy… Yo me encargo de todo…

.-Curioso…- dijo el joven por lo bajo. A pesar de que Snape lo había oído, no comentó nada acerca de su comentario.

Siguieron comiendo durante un rato hasta que prácticamente se terminaron el delicioso pescado.

Snape agarró el coco y lo agitó, para después quitarle el trozo de piña con los dientes y degustarlo. Acto seguido le dio un largo trago. Unas ligeras gotas de zumo cayeron rebeldemente por la comisura del labio.

Harry no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa ante tal visión.

.- ¿Nunca había visto a nadie beber?- Preguntó con burla.

El ojiverde le lanzó una mirada de odio, pero lo dejó pasar. ¡Por Merlín tenía tanta sed! El chico imitó al mayor bebiendo de aquel líquido. Estaba realmente sabroso y dulce.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Ni cómodo, ni incómodo. Simplemente silencio. O relativamente, porque el cantar de los pájaros y animales de la selva no se dejaba de oír.

Cuando acabaron el chico se levantó sin decir nada y salió de la cabaña hacía la terraza con aire dubitativo, después se sentó en el borde, con los pies colgando y apoyando la barbilla en la barandilla de madera mientras admiraba las maravillosas vistas. Tenía la isla bajo sus pies. Nunca se había fijado, pero se veía el mar desde ahí. Y parecía que estaba relativamente cerca.

Justo cuando miró hacía arriba hacía las estrellas, vio la figura de el otro hombre acercarse, se sentó junto al chico sin mediar palabra. En sus manos traía el cuenco con fruta aun sin tocar. El profesor agarró un trozó metiéndoselo en la boca mientras le pasaba el cuenco a Potter despreocupadamente.

Ambos se quedaron allí, sin decir nada y compartiendo aquella panorámica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un pájaro chilló despertando al joven. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido. El suelo estaba duro, y la brisa le movía el pelo. Abrió un ojo lentamente, aun seguía en la terraza. El aire que le daba en la cara era fresco, pero no tenía frío. ¿Por qué?

Intentó moverse, y pronto se dio cuenta que estaba tapado, y que su cabeza se haya apoyada sobre algo blando. Miró hacía los lados pero no vio nada, fue si no, cuando intentó levantarse que se dio cuenta que algo más pesado se hallaba sobre su abdomen.

La mano de Severus reposaba tranquilamente sobre él. El hombre se encontraba en una posición un poco incómoda, estaba semi recostado sobre la pared de la cabaña, con la cabeza apoyada de cualquier manera sobre las tablas, inclinada de una forma bastante dolorosa hacía un lado.

Harry se dio cuenta que lo que había debajo de su cabeza era el vientre del hombre. El joven se asustó un poco en un principio, preguntándose como había acabado allí. Pero en lugar de despertar a su antiguo maestro y pedirle explicaciones, hizo lo que nunca pensó que haría.

Se apartó con cuidado del cuerpo, el hombre tiritó por la frialdad que sintió al despegarse de ese cuerpo tibio. Potter observó detenidamente aquel hombre que dormía de aquella manera tan dolorosa. Se acercó al mago, y haciendo acopio de unas fuerzas recientemente descubiertas, levantó el cuerpo inerte de Severus y lo colocó suavemente sobre la hamaca. Snape tembló de nuevo. El chico salió a afuera a por la manta y tapó al maestro.

"La cosa tiene pinta de enamorados Harry… ¿perdona que dices? Pensaba que dormías… Las conciencias nunca dormimos, tenemos que estar alertas para poder poneros en un conflicto interno… Gracias, yo también te quiero. ¿Querías algo?... ¿Yo? ¿Yo que iba a querer? Solo soy tu conciencia. Eres tu él que quiere algo… Si, quiero mi cama… ¡Eso no! Me refería a Severus, lo quieres… ¡Yo no lo quiero!... No me refería al sentido sentimental y romántico de la frase… ¿A no?... No, pero tu solo has sacado conclusiones… ¡No! Espera, yo…"

El chico observó atentamente la respiración pausada del hombre. Hacía unas horas lo detestaba, y le había pegado un puñetazo por haberlo besado. Beso, que el rechazó. Y después, el hombre le había salvado la vida a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, y además le había preparado una cena. Romántica se diría si no fuera porque romántico y Snape, son dos palabras que nunca van juntas.

"Podrás decir todo lo que quieras, pero ese hombre no te es indiferente, sea por lo que sea, te está empezando a gustar. Si no, ¿Dime a santo de que le has puesto en la hamaca y lo has tapado?... Porque Snape tenía frío, me había dormido encima él, tendría que estar muy incómodo… Ya, y solo por eso lo has movido… Pues si, no tiene nada de malo… Chico, esa escena lo ve cualquier otra persona y piensa que vosotros sois algo mas que amigos"

.- ¿Yo y Snape? ¿Pareja?- Susurró dubitativamente mientras le echaba un vistazo al Slytherin- ¡Pero que tontería!

Harry dio media vuelta con los brazos cruzados y se tumbó en el suelo a dormir.

.- ¡Absurdo!- casi gritó el chico mientras se ponía el brazo a modo de almohada. Absurdo…- se repitió a si mismo mientras se dormía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los primeros rayos de sol incidieron en la cara del Slytherin, molestándolo y haciendo que abriera un ojo.

"¡Maldita sea! Ya me he despertado"

De repente oyó un golpe y el sonido de algo caer, el maestro se puso en pie al momento. Fue entonces cuando vio al joven Potter de pie con una botella de agua en la mano, y otra semejante tirada en el suelo.

.-Perdón.- Dijo.

El hombre parpadeó un par de veces, el joven tenía todo su cuerpo mojado, el torso al descubierto, viéndole todo el pecho húmedo.

.-No hay problema, ya estaba despierto.-siseó.

El chico se puso la camiseta antes de darle la espalda al hombre. Severus se levantó y vio que había dos mochilas preparadas junto al tronco, que todos los restos de la noche de ayer habían desaparecido y en su lugar había un rico desayuno.

No es que fuera una taza de te o café, con bizcochos, galletas, o unas buenas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa. Ni siquiera un bol de leche con cereales.

No se trataba de nada de eso. Simplemente consistía en una especie de macedonia de diferentes clases de frutas tropicales y algún tipo de zumo.

Se levantó y avanzó hacía el chico, quien se había sentado en silencio en la improvisada mesa.

.-Lo he dejado todo listo para marchar.- Dijo el chico mientras daba un largo sorbo a su vaso (un cuenco echo con la cáscara de un coco). El maestro asintió.

.-Oye Potter, ¿Qué pasó anoche?- Preguntó.

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que tuvo que pasar algo?- Preguntó el chico alzando un ceja.

"Yo no me acuerdo cuando me quede dormido, quizás… Quizás nada Harry no pasó nada entre vosotros… ¿Puedes asegurarme que no pasó nada?... En realidad no, pero siempre viene bien decir eso para relajarte"

.-No, solo que no recuerdo haberme dormido ahí.- Dijo pensativamente.

.- Ni yo ¡Eso es algo que también quiero saber!

.-Pregunté yo primero Potter. Póngase a la cola.- Espetó con ese tono de burla en el habla. Lo normal es que Harry se hubiera enfadado por esa respuesta, pero lejos de eso, ese tono de voz se le estaba empezando a hacer familiar… y también bastante seductor.

.-Se quedó dormido afuera en la terraza, cuando me desperté y lo vi, parecía bastante incómodo, a si que lo traje hacía adentro y lo tapé.-Dijo el joven. Evidentemente omitió el momento en el que Harry quitó la mano del hombre de su vientre. Si Severus se sorprendió por el gesto que había tenido Harry con él, no se lo dejó ver.

El chico esperó su respuesta.

Severus meditó unos segundos.

**Flash back.**

Ambos profesores estuvieron varias horas observando el cielo cuajado de estrellas.

.-Ya es tarde Potter. Creo que es hora… ¿Potter?- Severus giró sus ojos hacía el muchacho que se encontraba al lado suyo. Harry se había dormido, apoyando la cabeza en la barandilla.- ¡Potter!- Le gritó, aunque mas suave de lo que hubiera querido- Vaya a dentro a dormir.- le susurró.

El joven maestro sin embargo estaba en un sueño tan profundo, que no oyó al Slytherin. El ojiverde dormía tan plácidamente que Severus no quiso moverlo del sitio. Parecía algo cansado. En cualquier otra situación no hubiera dudado en dejarlo dormir, sin embargo, tendría que moverlo de allí, ¡No podía quedarse dormido apoyado en una barandilla! Era de locos.

El hombre se levantó y le dio un toque al chico en la espalda. A Severus le pareció que había conseguido despertarlo, porque el joven se levantó con ojos soñolientos y siguió al maestro.

.-Muy bien Potter, puede dormir hoy en la hamaca, mañana…- Severus se giró buscando al chico. Cual fue su sorpresa al verlo tumbado apoyado en la cabaña, durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Snape entornó los ojos.

"¡Hasta dormido tiene que sacarme de mis casillas!"

Harry tiritó y se abrazó a si mismo. El profesor no se dio cuenta de en que momento había ido a coger la manta para después agacharse y tapar al chico.

El Gryffindor al notar la fuente de calor de la que provenía la manta se estiró para ponerse mas cómodo, en su camino topó con el cuerpo del maestro, que aun no le había dado tiempo ha levantarse, al cual agarró y depositó su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Snape usándolo como almohada.

El mayor no supo que hacer, a si que dejó que el joven lo usará para apoyarse. El maestro se apoyó contra la pared de la mejor manera que pudo para no despertar al chico. No supo cuando se quedó dormido.

**Fin del flash back**

.-Le preguntaba ¿Que si sabe que pasó anoche?

.-Se quedó dormido en la barandilla, lo desperté me pidió la manta y se volvió a dormir.- Mintió. Había muchas lagunas en su pobre excusa. Pero por alguna razón, Harry se contentó con esa respuesta.

Los dos desayunaron en silencio, cuando acabaron. Harry miró atentamente al Slytherin.

.- ¿Listo?- Le preguntó.

.-Siempre…- respondió con toda la arrogancia que puede tener una serpiente.

.-Pues vamos.

Se pusieron las mochilas al hombro y salieron de allí. Antes de salir del gran tronco hueco, el joven agarró la tabla de surf que había apoyada en el interior. Severus se lo quedó mirando atentamente sin saber que era aquel objeto. Y lo más importante. De donde había salido…

Tras varios minutos andando el hombre no pudo evitar mirar con intriga aquel gran objeto que el chico cargaba debajo de su brazo.

.-Potter que demonios es…

.- ¿Esto?- Dijo el chico señalando lo que llevaba en sus brazos.- Se llama tabla de Surf…

.- ¿De donde ha sacado eso?- preguntó curioso.

.-Se encontraba sujeto en uno de los camarotes del velero.- respondió Harry mientras apartaba unas ramas que casi le dieron de lleno en la cara.- Tuve que romper las cerraduras.

El maestro alzó una ceja y no dijo nada, como si aquella información en verdad no le importara.

.-No es que se me de muy bien, pero no creo que tengas problemas para usar la tabla de surf…

.- ¿Tabla de que?- Severus frunció el ceño.

.-Surf… tabla de surf- Dijo el adulto.

.-Y que se supone que es…

.-Se utiliza para practicar un deporte muggle…

.-Evidentemente semejante tontería tenía que ser cosas de muggles. ¿Tiene alguna utilidad?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

.-Aparte de la deportiva, y como flotador… - El chico se quedó pensando unos segundos.- Supongo que no…

.-Fabuloso…- Dijo con sarcasmo.- Ya sabemos para que sirve semejante cosa. Para nada.

.- Deberías conocerlo. Teniendo en cuenta que te has criado en una casa muggle, como un muggle. Y que tu padre era uno.- Dijo el chico dándole en el punto débil.- Esperaba algo mas de ti.

.-Ignoro, como se ha enterado de eso, aun así… no le es de su incumbencia.- siseó lentamente. – Pero si respondiéndole, hace que me deje de tocar las narices. Lo que sea.- El hombre se paró unos segundos y lo miró fijamente.- Si me crié como un muggle. Y si, mi padre era muggle. Pero no se puede decir que mi infancia haya sido normal, a si que desconozco prácticamente todo lo relacionado con ellos.- Dicho esto el hombre continuó andando.- Aclaradas sus dudas, queda el tema zanjado.

Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombres mientras continuaba la marcha.

Caminaron durante al menos hora y media. Severus se empezó a desesperar, estaban dando rodeos, sin ir a ninguna parte. ¿Por qué se dejaba guiar por el chico? Ahora estaban perdidos en medio de una selva. Potter se paró unos segundos, miró hacía los lados y continuó caminando. Aunque paró a los pocos metros porque notó que Snape no le seguía.

.-Vamos… - le dijo el chico.

.- ¿Vamos?- respondió con burla el adulto.- ¡No tiene ni idea de hacía donde vamos!

.-No es cierto.- Dijo el muchacho tranquilamente.

.- ¿A no? ¡Estamos perdidos!-Gritó- ¡No se como demonios me logró convencer para esto!

.-Oiga, no pienso discutir- Dijo el chico empezando a cansarse de pasarse a todas horas peleando.- Se que es por aquí porque ya he pasado por este sitio cuatro veces.

.- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó el Slytherin con sorna.

Harry asintió.

.- ¿Se supone que tengo que fiarme de usted Potter?

.-Si

.-Personalmente no es algo que me haga ilusión.- Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

.-No pretendo que le haga ilusión. Solo que se fíe de mi por unos minutos- Contestó el Gryffindor con paciencia.

.- ¡No pienso dejar que me guíe, si ni siquiera sabe donde estamos!

.- ¡Porque no se calla durante unos minutos!- Bramó furioso Harry mientras observaba algo en el suelo. Su mirada era tan intensa y tan seria, que Severus no se atrevió a decirle nada.

Ambos aprovecharon la ocasión para descansar unos momentos antes de proseguir la marcha. El chico se puso en pie mientras reanudaba la caminata. El profesor lo miró con desconfianza desde el suelo. Mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

.-Si me sigue podremos llegar a la playa en unos minutos.- Le dijo el ojiverde tranquilamente.

.- ¡Llevamos horas andando! ¡Desde que salimos de la cabaña no me ha dado el mas mínimo indicio de que sepa hacía donde nos dirigimos! A si que…

.- Hemos caminado 30 minutos, hacía el sur bordeando el río desde la cabaña.- Dijo el joven tranquilamente mientras señalaba con el dedo detrás de ellos.- Después hemos continuado una hora más, rumbo sur, sur oeste, subiendo por el lado justo del barranco del que caímos la primera vez y hemos seguido en línea recta hasta aquí. La playa se encuentra en aquella dirección- Señaló el chico delante de ellos.- A una hora mas o menos de aquí.- Explicó el chico con seguridad y perdiendo un poco la paciencia.- Aquel claro de allí es donde nos peleamos el primer día, si se fija, aun esta el trozo del bolsillo que se desgarró de su pantalón. Y a unos 20 metros de aquí esta la cascada.

Si hubiera prestado más atención al entorno. Hubiera apreciado que desde hace algunos minutos se oye el ruido del agua de la cascada, y que le vegetación ha ido cambiando ligeramente. No es tan espesa, indica que nos alejamos del centro de la isla.- Señaló hacía adelante, después hizo una pausa para tomar aire y mirar al hombre con impaciencia.-Me sorprende que un hombre con semejantes capacidades como las suyas no se haya dado cuenta- El chico chascó la lengua con decepción- ¿Algo mas que decir? ¿No? ¡Perfecto! Pues ahora que ya ha montado un numerito y que se ha quedado a gusto ¿Podemos seguir por favor? Me gustaría llegar a la playa antes de hacerme viejo. – Siseó mientras caminaba en línea recta

El hombre no tenía palabras. El chico lo había explicado todo con tanta seguridad que parecía asombroso.

Tal y como dijo el joven, después de pasar por la cascada y al cabo de una hora mas o menos, llegaron a la playa.

"De verdad no me puedo creer que Potter tuviera razón"

.-Sin que sirva de precedente…-Habló lentamente el profesor- Tiene una manera de orientarse asombrosa.

.-Cuando le dije hace unos días que no había perdido el tiempo era cierto…- El chico se quedó callado unos segundos.- El arrecife se encuentra en aquella dirección, a una hora mas o menos, depende de lo rápido que vayamos. A si que… en marcha.

"Nunca creí que el joven poseyera tal elocuencia…"

Pasaron los minutos, a Severus le pareció eterno, la sensación de caminar por la playa era realmente extraña, por mas que andara, le parecía estar siempre en el mismo sitio. Alzó la vista hacía arriba para ver la playa a lo lejos, pero el sol le dificultaba bastante la visibilidad. Le pareció ver como la arena terminaba en una pequeña colina al lado del mar.

.-Es aquí… - Dijo el chico encarándose al mar y poniendo las manos en su cadera para tomar aliento. Soltó todos las cosas que cargaba y se dejó caer sobre la arena, estirando el cuerpo y apoyándose con los codos, echando la cabeza hacía atrás y cerrando los ojos para que los rayos del sol no cegaran sus iris.

Severus lo imitó, dejando sus cosas y sentándose en la orilla con las piernas dobladas mientras le daba un gran trago a la botella de agua. El hombre esperó unos minutos, y se empezó a impacientar.

.- ¿Vamos o no, Potter?

El joven abrió un ojo. Se levantó y miró al hombre.

.-Como quiera.- El joven vació la mochila, dejando dentro, solo las gafas de bucear, la botella de agua y el machete. Después se quitó la camiseta. El joven se giró dándole la espalda al maestro. Harry agarró la mochila y se la puso a la espalda.

El chico se metió en el agua, cuando de nuevo notó que Severus no le seguía. Cuando se giró vio que el hombre lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula ligeramente desencajada.

.- ¿Le ocurre algo?- preguntó Harry mientras alzaba una ceja.

.-Su espalda…

.- ¿Que le pasa?

EL muchacho dejó la mochila en la orilla y se tocó la espalda como pudo. El hombre volvió a ver lo que le había dejado de piedra. El chico llevaba tatuado un gran fénix a lo largo de toda su espalda. La cabeza del ave se apoyaba poco mas abajo de su nuca, las alas, se extendían con todo su esplendor por sus omoplatos, y la cola serpenteaba a lo largo de su columna hasta finalizar mas bajo de su bañador donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Severus se quedó hipnotizado por los ojos verde esmeralda del fénix que lo miraban, sus plumas eran amarillas y doradas, y rojas y granates en diferentes tonalidades.

No se como no se había fijado antes… Era espectacular.

.- ¿Tengo algo?- preguntó un poco preocupado.

.-El Fénix…- Susurró Snape.

.- ¡Ah!- Dijo el chico poniendo cara de alivio.- El tatuaje… ¿Le gusta? ¿O es demasiado Gryffindor para su gusto?

.-No me desagrada…

.- A si que… le gusta.-El chico sonrió para sus adentros- Hace poco mas de dos meses que lo llevo, casi todos los nuevos miembros de la orden llevamos un fénix tatuado en la espalda. El primero en hacérselo fue el director… Nos gusto tanto que nos lo hicimos después nosotros.- Dijo el chico simplemente.

.- ¿Y quienes son nosotros?

.-Hermione, Luna, Neville, Remus, Tonks, todos los Weasley excepto Molly, y algunos miembros más de la orden a los que le gusto nuestra idea.

Severus iba a soltar un comentario mordaz, era la mayor estupidez que habían cometido en mucho tiempo. Aunque eso si, una estupidez espectacular.

Snape agitó la cabeza para despejarse. Después quitándose la ropa, siguió a al joven que se metió en el agua.

.-Tendrá que nadar un poco señor- Susurró mientras se zambullía en el agua y empezaba a nadar con la mochila a los hombros y empujando la tabla de surf que llevaba delante.

Severus reaccionó y empezó a nadar con fuerza. Alcanzando al chico a los pocos metros.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, las manos del hombre toparon con el arrecife de coral. Se subió a el, seguido del joven maestro.

El chico se quitó la mochila dejándola encima de la tabla y atando a ambos para que la marea no lo arrastrara. Harry se puso las gafas de bucear, y caminó con mucho cuidado por el coral durante unos metros. Se paró a esperar a que Snape le siguiera.

.-Coja aire- Fue todo lo que dijo el chico antes de tirarse de cabeza al agua.

Snape tomó una gran bocanada de agua y se sumergió.

.-

.-

.-.-

.-.--.-

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-Fin del capitulo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno… ¿Que os ha parecido? No es para tirar cohetes, pero bueno… Lo mejor está por llegar.

He querido actualizar hoy porque esta semana no voy a poder, voy a estar muy liada. A si que por si acaso no me daba tiempo. Ahí lo tenéis.

Espero poder actualizar pronto espero que para dentro de 15 días o así, pero no prometo nada. Besos a todas.

Contestación a los reviews.

Lady asuky: Ya ves, los dos ahí, solos, en una isla, y no hacen nada. Que desperdicio. Pero tranquila que para el próximo capi, va haber tensión sexual… xDDD No vemos y gracias por el review.

Lupita Snape: Gracias por decirme eso. Jaja se lo que es eso de estar en clase haciendo otra cosa. A mi me pasaba lo mismo. El año pasado haciendo una especie de trabajo de fin de carrera, aprovechaba que me llevaba mi portátil a clase para escuchar música en clase y leer fics XDDD. Claro que como el trabajo lo llevaba al día, los profes no me decían nada.

Kaixo: ¡Hola! A mi no me daba la impresión de que fuera un poco deprisa. Pero quizás sea porque el ser la autora no me doy cuenta. Intentaré no ir muy deprisa aunque como dices tú… ¡Tampoco ir a paso de tortuga no vaya a ser que nos durmamos! XDD gracias pro tu review! Bss.

Scarlet robe: jaja que risa con tu review. Una cena chistosa. Ojalá a mi también me la hicieran. ¡Anda pobrecillo tu novio! Lo que debió pasar. ¿Y cuala fue la apuesta? Jeje seguro que algo muy interesante. ¡Dios me encantaría haberlo visto! Y me has dado una idea para una apuesta gracias! Y saludos de Cloe.


End file.
